The Bond Of Honor
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU set after WAT Ozai has been killed now the new governtment has to do what they planned to do end the war once and for all. Pairings Zutata and June/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 1 appearances and consequences

Author's note's I don't avatar just my OC's.

I would like to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fic.

The Western Air Temple

Kalo knelt down and quietly watched as the Avatar and his friends allowed Zuko to join their group. He smiled when he saw them all walk off and that would make his job a lot easier but he noticed that the water bender didn't entirely trust Zuko he would have to keep an eye on her.

Later that very night Kalo moved slowly through the ruins of the temple and he saw the water bender about to enter Zuko's room with a knife in her hand, Kalo knew what she was planning and he decided right then and there to stop her.

Kalo dived out of the shadows and tackled the girl to the ground, he quickly got the knife and threw it away just as the rest of the group appeared and pulled him off her.

Zuko looked Kalo in the eyes and said clearly at a loss for words "You, but you died, your supposed to be dead!"

Kalo looked at the former prince and replied in a mocking tone of voice "Am I not dead Zuko". The Avatar then said loudly "Who are you! Why did you attack Katara?" He had his staff pointed right at Kalo's neck and Kalo didn't even show a hint of fear.

Kalo then replied "I just stopped her killing a good friend of mine, so Avatar instead of pointing your staff at me, point it at her!"

The group let a combined shocked gasp at that statement and only then did they notice the Water Tribe dagger on the ground. After that everything was a blur to Kalo as hunger started to emerge all he knew was that Miss Bei Fong tried to convince the group of Kalo's innocence and they didn't listen to her.

The next thing Kalo knew he woke up in a closet with his hands shackled behind his back. 'Fools' Kalo thought to himself it only took him three minutes to get the shackles off.

The door suddenly open and the blind Earth Bender entered the room and she then said "I'm sorry about this; I know you're telling the truth but the others wouldn't believe me".

Kalo smiled and "It's okay, I'm fine but could you ask Zuko to come here, I want to tell him something". Toph nodded and closed the door and whispered "Keep the shackles on; make it look like your still shackled okay".

Time flew by for Kalo as he started thinking about his girlfriend he loved her so much and he swore that after this was all over and done with he would go to her and admit his feelings to June.

Suddenly the door opened and the Water Tribe girl was there with her dagger. Acting on instinct Kalo avoided her attempts to stab him and grabbed the knife much to her surprise and suddenly held her against the wall with the dagger to her throat.

Kalo with a cold look in his eyes said to Katara "You haven't killed anyone before I can see it your eyes, so I should tell you from experience that it's never good, and once you start down that road of murder and blood there's almost no going back ever!"

Katara suddenly shoved Kalo down onto the ground a formed an ice and suddenly the two were in a battle of knives when the Avatar and his friends intervened.

Zuko noticed the weapon and said loudly to Aang "Get her out of here Aang, now!" As soon as the others were gone Kalo looked at Zuko and he said "Thanks Zuko, now your uncle told me to give you this letter". As Zuko took the letter out of Kalo's hand read it the young man had tears in his eyes.

Zuko suddenly walked out the room leaving Kalo alone with his thoughts.

After a few hours the door was opened and Kalo was led out to the courtyard. Where noticed the area was set up like a court room with Sokka on a seat high above two tables and with the Avatar, Katara at one table while Zuko and Toph were waiting for him at another table.

Kalo looked around and said "What is this, my execution?" Sokka soon replied "No it's your trial". Kalo was in shock for a few moments as he took in what was just said to him.

Sokka suddenly spoke and it drove Kalo out of his shock "If you can sit down we can begin this trial, you are charged with 2 count's of assault on my sister I will listen to the evidence and decide the verdict, if I say your not guilty, you can leave, however if I say your guilty, you will be executed on the spot".

Kalo sat down before he looked up at Sokka and said "This court seems a bit biased with you as the judge since your sister accuses me doesn't it?" Zuko suddenly said "He has a point Sokka, how do we know you haven't made up your mind on this already?"

Sokka looked up and replied "I promise that I will be a fair judge, now then let's begin". Aang suddenly said "Before this trial begins I think we should know the name of the accused?"

Sokka said "You're right Aang so, what is your name". Kalo didn't say a single word and Sokka getting impatient yelled out "What is your name! tell us!". Suddenly Kalo spoke only four word's in a very cold tone of voice "My name is Kalo".

Sokka nodded in confirmation of the name and he said "Very well Kalo, now my sister has informed me that you tried to kill her twice in the last day, is that true?"

Kalo replied "Is that what she told you, that I tried to kill her, tell me where can you get a Water Tribe dagger in Fire Nation territory, oh I know the answer to that you can't find one in the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, only in the Water Tribes, so the dagger is obviously hers".

Sokka then said "Why would Katara use a water tribe dagger when she's a master water bender?" Kalo replied "Maybe to kill Zuko and me because we're Fire Nation, it's obvious to me that she has been affected by the war, and she somehow thinks killing me and Zuko that her revenge will be complete, and I am can tell you it wont do any good, she will just keep killing every single Fire Nation citizen till none are left alive".

Haru spoke up at this and said "Maybe that's what the Fire Nation deserves for causing this war, they should suffer like we did, and it's only fair".

Kalo then yelled out "Do not blame the people for the will of a tyrant, you don't know what the war has done to my family, and to me, and it was started by Sozin and I swear it will end with Ozai, either you Avatar will kill Ozai or I will".

Sokka then said "Why do you want to kill Ozai Kalo?" Kalo looked at his own hands and said "It's personal, that's all you need to know".

Aang said "So if you weren't trying to kill Katara why did you attack her?" Kalo looked up and stared at the Avatar before he said "The first time was to stop her from killing Zuko, the second time was to stop her from trying to kill me, and that's the truth".

Toph suddenly stood up and said "Someone's here, it's one of Azula's friend's".

Kalo turned around and only spoke a single word softly and with a hint of shock "Mai". Katara looked at him and said "How do you know her? let me guess she's your girlfriend?".

Kalo shook his head and said "She's not my girlfriend, she's my little sister".

The Avatar and his group with the exception of Zuko then attacked her and Kalo quickly dived in front of her taking their attack's and in a very cold tone of voice said "If you want to hurt her, you have to get through me first".

Suddenly an ice dagger was thrown by Katara at Mai and Kalo dived in front of her and the dagger pierced his flesh and blood started to pour out of the wound as Kalo hit the ground.

Another familiar person appeared at the temple and she screamed out and ran to Kalo's side while Mai looked at the Avatar and his friend's in anger and said "You tried to kill him, is that what you do Avatar, kill your enemy's in cold blood".

The woman and Mai picked Kalo up and carried his bloody body to an empty room with Zuko following them to see what he could do to help. While the Avatar and his friend's looked at Katara with shock and disapproving faces.

Author's notes well that the first chapter finished read and review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 2 Secrets and The Trial

Author's notes I don't own avatar just my OC's

I would like to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fic.

To Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw and CowLick035 I thank you for the reviews and I am dedicating this chapter to the innocent civilian's killed in the ongoing conflict in Gaza so far may this bloody conflict soon end before any more innocent people die. Warning meantion's of rape in this chapter read at your own risk.

The Western Air Temple

Zuko entered the room and saw blood on the floor while Mai and June were trying to help Kalo with his wound it was then noticed how deep the wound was and Zuko was amazed that Kalo wasn't screaming in pain even Azula would with that kind of wound.

Kalo noticed Zuko's reaction and said "I should explain Zuko; you see a few months ago I was attacked by a vampire, and as during the fight he bit me and now I'm a vampire".

Zuko was now shocked that Kalo was a vampire but before he could think of anything else Kalo said "I have never drank human blood and I never will, I only drink animal blood". Zuko relaxed at hearing this statement and smiled.

June broke the silence by saying "Kalo we heard that you're on trial, why". Kalo looked deep into her eyes and said "For stopping a brutal murder June, that's why I'm on trial".

Mai suddenly said "What will happen if your declared guilty?" Kalo replied with all honesty "I will be executed, on the spot by the Avatar".

Mai and June suddenly stood up and left the room before Kalo or Zuko could even ask where they were going and what they were going to do.

Zuko turned to Kalo and said "Well it's good to see you again master". Kalo smiled and said "And it's good to see you as well my young pupil, I see you have been keeping the promise you made to me".

Zuko only replied "I swore I would look after Mai for you and I have Kalo".

Kalo's smile disappeared as Zuko said that he then said "Zuko it's time I told you the truth about Mai's past, but you have to swear on your soul that you will tell a single person, not even the Avatar".

Zuko replied "I swear".

Kalo just said "Well it happened 3 years ago".

Flashback three years ago Fire Nation Hotel

Kalo stormed into the building with a couple of his guards and approached the front desk the manager looked up at him and smiled at Kalo before he said "Good evening, general Kalo".

Kalo just looked at him and said "Where is she?" the manager looked confused and said "Who?" before he could say anymore Kalo's guards pulled him forward and Kalo held a lit flame very close to his face before he said in a very menacing tone of voice "My sister, now where is she?".

The manager replied "room 509, fifth floor". As soon as Kalo got the room number he ran up the stairs hoping he wasn't too late to stop his old friend a man who was like a brother to him, but he broke Kalo's trust and kidnapped his sister and Kalo swore to make him pay.

Kalo finally got to the room and kicked the door in and stepped into the room. He then found his little sister Mai chained to the bed and gagged without any clothes on at all, and Kalo then saw him and went on the attack.

But sadly the bastard dodged the fireballs Kalo threw at him and jumped out the window. Kalo cursed loudly as the prick escaped he ran to Mai and got the chains off her.

Mai threw herself on Kalo and cried on his shoulder, Kalo's guards entered the room and Kalo said to them with anger and rage in his voice "I want you two to take my sister back home and guard her with your lives, understood".

The guard's replied "Sir Yes sir" Kalo then left the room determined to find the man who raped his little sister.

End of flashback

Kalo noticed Zuko was in complete shock at what he just heard and Kalo said "I went after the man who hurt her and I found at the docks and I got my revenge for Mai".

Flashback Fire Nation Royal Palace Dock's

Kalo looked at him with hatred and said "Why, why did you do it, why!" The man smiled evilly and said "She loved it you know she did" Kalo shot a barrage of fire balls at the man who dodged them with ease.

Kalo suddenly moved forward attacking his former best friend but Akino dodged all his attacks. Akino then grabbed Kalo right arm and twisted it backwards causing him to scream out in pain and while he was in pain Akino broke his other arm in at least two places.

Akino smiled as Kalo couldn't attack him and said "Now I can finally be rid of you, listen once your dead I'm going to have your sister again and again like the whore she is, and your going to die knowing it's all your fault, goodbye my friend".

Kalo tried to scream but instead of words lightening shot out of his mouth killing Akino in just the blink of an eye. Kalo was in disbelief for a few moment's but then he got out of his shock and after a few attempts got on his feet and walked back to the family home to check on Mai.

End of flashback

Kalo looked at Zuko who couldn't believe what he just heard and said "There's more Zuko, the attack left Mai pregnant and the child is Tom Tom, Mai's little brother is really Mai's son".

Flashback Fire Nation Kalo and Mai's family home 9 months after the rape

Mai looked at Kalo and said, "I think you should go fetch a physician. It is time".

Kalo ran from the family home and went south to the home of Jadu, a fire bender who is also the best doctor in the city. As Kalo walked through the door he yelled, "Jadu grab your bag Mai is having the baby!"

Jadu grabbed his medical supplies and said, "We should take the carriage it would be quicker".

As Jadu and Kalo came through the door they found Mai on the floor unconscious. Kalo rushed to her side to revive her but to his bad luck she wouldn't wake. Kalo lifted her and took her to her bed. Jadu started his exam of her then said, "Kalo you will have to step outside. Her baby is coming".

Kalo stepped outside and started pacing the hallway of the family home worriedly. Moments later he heard the welcoming cry of the newborn baby. Kalo rushed into the room to find he had a new baby nephew but to his dismay Mai was still unconscious. The doctor looked at him and said, "The baby is healthy but your sister is in a coma and she might not make it. But if she does she may be different".

Kalo let out a sigh of relief that his nephew was fine but he sat on the chair beside his sister's bed and said, "Mai you need to wake up. You are needed here. Your son needs you and I need you".

End of flashback

Kalo continued by saying "Mai woke up from the coma but she lost all memory of the birth, so to protect her I lied and told her Tom Tom was her brother, now Zuko I want you to do me a favour if I'm executed, give Mai this letter, it explains the truth".

Zuko only nodded his head and Kalo smiled at this show of loyalty from his old pupil.

Meanwhile in another part of the temple

Mai and June were very angry a man who they both cared for might be put to death by the Avatar and his friend's and they decided to let the Gang know they wouldn't let Kalo die without some form of payback.

They waited till only the water bender was left in the courtyard and when she was they struck like snakes. Mai threw her daggers at the girl and pinned her to the wall and when they were confident she couldn't escape they walked up to her.

June just looked at the girl and said "Here's a warning for you, if Kalo is killed then there will be nowhere in the entire world physical or spirit for you to hide from me, and when I find you I will rip you apart piece by piece for killing the man I love".

Mai then stepped forward held Katara's face so she was staring into Mai's eyes and said "You tried to kill my brother, and if he does die cause of this trial, then I will kill every last single person you care about, and I will personally hand the Avatar over to Ozai, but not Zuko, he will be allowed to live because of his friendship with Kalo and helping me, but as for you, when I'm finished making you pay for killing Kalo, you will be begging me for death, and I won't do it".

The two women walked off leaving Katara to think of their threat but none of them noticed or knew that Aang heard everything them said to her and he wasn't happy.

Kalo just listened as Zuko explained what he did on the DOBS and said "Well I'm proud that you finally stood up to Ozai Zuko, your uncle would be proud of you".

Zuko smiled at the comment and before he could reply the Avatar entered the room pointed at Kalo and angrily "We need to talk, now!"

Kalo looked at him and said curiously "What about, did I breathe too loud?" Zuko smirked at the joke but quickly and suddenly Aang blasted air at Kalo knocking him into the wall.

Zuko helped Kalo up and yelled at Aang "What are you doing Aang! he's hurts bad enough as it is!, without you doing more damage to him!".

Aang suddenly yelled at Zuko "well tell your friend, to get his sister and that bounty hunter scum to stop threatening my friend's!"

Kalo suddenly grabbed Aang with 1 hand and threw him against a wall several times before saying a cold tone of voice "Never call my girlfriend scum, got it Avatar, now about the threat maybe your friends didn't deserve it, but my sister and the love of my life are not going to let me die without some form of retribution, understand?".

Aang only nodded and Kalo threw him out the door into another wall leaving the Avatar in a heap on the ground.

Zuko slammed the door and said "Well we still have to worry about the trial Kalo, what can we do to prove your innocence?"

June and Mai then appeared in the open doorway and Mai said "We can take the stand and prove your innocence Kalo?"

Kalo and Zuko thought over the idea before Zuko said "Alright, when the trial resumes in two days, you guys will take the stand and prove Kalo's innocence".

All of the occupant's in the room nodded and started to plan for the trial in two days from now.

Author's notes well that's chapter 2 completed read and review no flames I also would like to thank Half Jaw for helping with the birth flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 3 the trial continues

Author's notes I don't own Avatar just my OC's and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic so far, and I want to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this chapter.

I know it has been awhile since I uploaded a chapter the reason for the delay was my exam's that I had in February and early March, well I hope this chapter is worth the wait, and just a warning there is some strong language in this chapter.

Western Air Temple

It had been two hard days since Mai and June offered to testify in Kalo's behalf in the trial, and now that it was starting again, they were ready to prove Kalo's innocence.

That morning Kalo, June, Mai and Zuko walked into the courtyard and saw that everyone else was there waiting for them. The four of them sat down at the table at the right of Sokka's booth and they heard Sokka say "Haru, take the stand, please".

The young man walked to the stand, sat down and started speaking "That man Kalo was a high ranking officer in the Fire Nation army, in fact he was the 1 who invaded and conquered my town, and he was the 1 who imprisoned my father, isn't that right general Kalo, don't try to deny it".

Kalo looked down at his feet in shame as he remembered all the towns he conquered in the name of Fire Lord Ozai, all the innocent people he killed, women and children included.

Kalo in a very quiet tone of voice said "I was reckless in my youth, corrupted by Ozai's lies of spreading our wealth to everyone else through conquering their towns, but I only understood recently in my life the truth, that we are just spreading fear death and destruction all around the world, and I promise that if the avatar does not have the balls to kill Ozai, I will and I wont hesitate or show any mercy, for he deserves none at all".

Aang suddenly said "Who are you to say who should live and who should die Kalo, that sound like something Ozai would say".

Zuko Mai and June all turned towards Kalo to see his reaction and were shocked to see that he held a calm look on his face and he said "I speak as a brother who cares for his little sister Avatar, I would kill every last Earthbender in the world if they tried to kill Mai, so I think that explains how I can decide, because I care for Mai, and I have seen war and I hate war".

Aang only continued by say "Rivers of blood will not bring peace, only laying our weapons down will, Kalo".

Kalo looked at him before he said "You mean like on the day of black sun, when your warriors all surrendered instead of fighting to the very last man, why not just save them the bother and kill yourselves now".

Sokka suddenly stood up and yelled out "How dare you!"

Kalo only said "A good warrior would continue to fight to his dying breath in battle, a warrior who surrenders to live another day is a coward in my opinion".

Haru walked away from the stand as the group were still in shock at what Kalo just declared to them.

Sokka only said "Anyone want to take the stand?"

No one said a word and Zuko said "The defense calls Mai to the stand."

Mai only stood up and walked towards the stand and after she sat down Sokka said "So Mai tell us how long have you known your brother?"

Mai only replied "I've known Kalo all my life, he helped me learn my knife throwing and showed me so many things, when everyone thought he died in that explosion, I barley made though everyday, it got to the point where I actually thought of killing myself, I even chose a spot to do it, but on the day I planned to kill myself I was at the bridge, preparing to jump when Kalo grabbed my hand and convinced me not to jump. So if you kill him, you might as well kill me as well".

Mai only stood up and walked back to the table where Kalo and the others were leaving the gang in shock for a second time in less than ten minutes.

Sokka only said "Anyone else who wants to defend Kalo?"

June then stood up walked over to stand and sat down before she said "I might not have known Kalo as long as Mai as, but I know that he is a very nice, caring, loving man, he cares greatly for Mai and he truly loves me with all his heart, I know he done some horrible things in the army but I think he deserves a chance at redemption, after all Avatar isn't that what the Air Nomads believed in, forgiveness, peace and redemption".

Not even waiting for a reply June stood up and walked back to the table when Kalo wrapped his arms around her and whispered "You did great my love, just great".

Haru only looked at the couple in disgust and said aloud "Oh yeah Kalo, use your whore to put on a fake sob story and gain our sympathy, well that won't work on us".

Kalo only looked at Haru and coldly said "My patience and understanding with your past and what I did as a general, have their limits Haru, I warn you for your own safety. Don't push me."

Haru then replied "Why what are you going to do, burn down a house full of children, kill innocent women for fun, or are you going to hide behind your whore?".

Suddenly two different voices yelled out in unison "Don't you dare talk about June like that!" one was Kalo the other to the surprise of everyone at the temple was Zuko's uncle Iroh.

Kalo only nodded in respect of his old commanding officer and dear friend, while Zuko was at a loss for words.

Iroh continued by saying "I am surprised to see that the Avatar and his friends are now acting like Ozai and Azula, all I have to say is why?, Why are you putting Kalo on trial?".

Aang only replied "He has twice tried to kill Katara, and he is a blood thirsty officer in the Fire Nation, just like Zhao was".

Iroh quickly and suddenly in a tone of voice no one there had ever heard him speak in yelled "Don't you dare!, don't you dare!, compare Kalo to Zhao ever!, Kalo is the complete opposite of Zhao, he let all prisoners of war he captured go!, and helped rebuild the towns he destroyed!, Zhao only burned down the remains into dust!".

Sokka rubbed his fake beard thoughtfully before he said "How do we know that you're telling the truth Iroh, for all we know you could be lying to save Kalo".

Toph suddenly yelled at the top her lungs "Just ask me!, Iroh is telling the truth!, twinkle toes I do not for the life of me know why you insisted on having this trial!, Kalo is innocent!"

Aang only replied by yelling "Innocent or not he attacked Katara! and he needs to answer for his crimes that he done to the Earth Kingdom as a general!"

Iroh then said "And Avatar Aang, will be putting all former and current Fire Nation generals on trial or just Kalo?"

Aang quickly said "Only him, not you Iroh, you have proven that you can be trusted".

Iroh was about to say something else when Kalo grabbed his arm and said "It's alright Iroh, I can defend myself, but thank you for helping."

Iroh only nodded in understanding and Kalo stood up and said "Tell me Avatar Aang, have you ever killed someone before?"

Aang looked at Kalo straight in eyes and replied "No never, not a living soul."

Kalo suddenly pointed at Aang and yelled "Liar! You killed hundreds if not thousands of Fire Nation soldiers at the North Pole! Yes I know what you did there! And your friends also killed a lot more of them at the Northern Air Temple! And again on the Day Of Black Sun! You say you have never killed a single living being! That's a load of pigshit! You have killed more people in the last few months then me and Zhao ever did combined! You have a river on blood on your hands! And now your trying to smear it on me!"

Aang was silent for several moments and everyone was waiting to see how he would respond when Katara hugged and said "Aang does not have 'blood on his hands, Kalo, unlike you, he is a sweet person with a big heart."

Aang blushed at Katara's comments and started to hug her back when Kalo mockingly said "Well, well, look at this, the mighty Avatar Aang, hiding behind a woman, what's wrong can't answer back without a little comfort hug first, that's so pathetic."

Aang quickly broke the hug ran out of the courtyard with Katara following him.

Haru suddenly stood up and said "Well I think it's pathetic how you Kalo, need your sister to help defend you in this trial, or is she getting Zuko and Iroh to help a different way, not because they are your friends, but is it because she is their whore?"

That comment sent Kalo past breaking point and before anyone knew it Kalo was on top on Haru punching every last inch of him that he could.

It took the combined strength of June, Iroh, Toph, Mai and Zuko to get Kalo off of Haru before he killed the boy but by the time they pulled Kalo off, he had ripped Haru's moustache right off his face.

Iroh only looked at June and said "Get back to his room, and calm him down now." June only nodded and started to drag Kalo back to their room to talk.

As soon as they got there June locked the door and looked on as Kalo smashed several vases in the room into a million pieces. After a few minutes Kalo stopped and said softly "I'm sorry Jun, I lost my temper, when I shouldn't have".

June only hugged him and said "It's ok, Haru was way out of line, just relax, you will soon be cleared of these charge's and we will be able to help defeat Ozai".

Kalo then said "What if I die June, after this trial what then, will I die never telling Mai the truth, will I be remembered as a great older brother or a cold blooded murder".

June only replied "I will remember you Kalo, as the man I love with all my heart".

Kalo only said "If it is my destiny to die from this trial, then let me say goodbye to you June, the right way".

Kalo proceeded to passionately kiss June. As he led her to the bed, time seemed to slow to a stop for the two lovers. The night seemed to go on endlessly as Kalo showed his love for June and she returned it. When morning came Kalo woke up giving June kisses on her neck.

Her eye's fluttered open and Kalo smiled before he said "Good morning, my love, you were amazing."

Jun smirked before she wrapped her arms around him and said "You weren't so bad yourself Kalo".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Kalo yelled out "Just a minute!" as he and Jun quickly got dressed and Kalo then said "Come in".

The door was opened and Zuko walked and only said "Kalo the verdict will be announced after dinner tonight" and he quickly left leaving Kalo and June to think over all the different possibly outcomes of the verdict.

Author's note's well that's chapter 3 finished read and review no flame's though ok. And I once again would like to thank my beta Half-Jaw for helping me with this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 4 the trial ends

Author's notes I don't own Avatar just my OC's and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic so far, and I want to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this chapter.

Western Air Temple

Katara walked through the corridor's of the temple knowing that tonight the verdict would be announced and hopefully Kalo would die, and soon she would get rid of Zuko, and then her friend's would be safe from betrayal.

But as she smiled she couldn't help but think of the threat's that Mai and June made to her, she knew they were serious, but what could she do about it Kalo brought all this on himself.

But still he was an innocent man, it was in that moment Katara came to a crossroad's she would either tell the truth and possibly get abandoned by her friend's or let an innocent man die.

All she to do now was decide which road to walk down.

Meanwhile Kalo was in his room writing a letter with June watching on in silence. He suddenly stopped writing and said "There finally finished". He June's confused expression and he then said "It's a letter to Iroh that I want him to give to Zuko, it will tell him where his mother is hiding".

June nodded in understanding before she said "Kalo, at the trial yesterday Mai mentioned that you were nearly killed in an explosion, can you please tell what exactly happened?".

Kalo turned to face her and said "It happened several month's ago approximately 7 month's before the Avatar returned".

Flashback Fire Nation tank factory

General Kalo was doing another boring inspection of another of Ozai's factory's, in truth he was impressed with these new weapon's Ozai had built but he personally thought they lacked fear all they were to him were a target for earth bending practice in peace time.

Suddenly Kalo felt his arm's and leg's being grabbed he tried to fight back but he was out numbered 7 to 1 by his own men. He quickly shoved to the ground and gagged with a cloth as he looked up and saw Fire Lord Ozai looking down at him.

Ozai looked at his traitorous men and said "Throw him in the furnace". and the Fire Lord then turned around and calmly walked out of the factory.

The men picked Kalo up off the ground and started to drag him to the furnace when Kalo much to their shock broke free on the rope and pulled the gag out of his mouth before he started to attack them with his infamous green flames.

Three of the men were turned ash after Kalo's attack's and three more fell into the furnace and all that was left was his second in command Lin Ko.

He chased him into the boiler room and Lin Ko said "Kalo, if you light a single spark in here, the whole factory will blow up, and we will both die".

Kalo knowing full well Lin Ko was telling the truth grabbed a metal axe and started to cut off his toes one at a time a fitting punishment for him in Kalo's opinion.

Suddenly Lin ko lit a fireball and Kalo looking around the room for a way out to be engulfed in flames as explosions echoed all around him.

Three weeks later Fire Nation capital city

High General Kalo's state funeral

Ozai stood on a podium and said "In relation to the tragic death of High General Kalo Tzhang, the title of High General shall now be combined with that of The Fire Lord, the army has created an oath of unconditional loyalty to the Fire Lord, to be taken by every single soldier and officer in our army's, do you all hereby swear allegiance?".

The thousands of soldiers and high ranking officer's yell out loudly "We do!".

Ozai continued his speech at this great mark of loyalty from his men by yelling out. "Today one of our greatest military minds enter's the Gates Of Agni!, at the same time we mark the beginning of a new era!, a time of peace and prosperity await us!, the million year empire has just begun!". Ozai extends his right arm with a fireball in his hand and shoots it into the air soon followed by thousands more just like it as a tribute to Kalo.

Unknown to the mourner's Kalo was watching the funeral from the shadow's, he had barely lived through the fire and spent 14 day's in a hotel drifting in and out of consciousness all the while, Kalo just smiled at the fireball's in the air and quickly disappeared to wait for the right moment to reappear again and get his revenge.

End of flashback.

Kalo looked at June and said "I nearly died that night my love, and I'm so glad that I didn't cause if I did, I wouldn't have ever met you, and fallen in love with you".

June looked at Kalo as she ran her hands across his neck, and rubbed the bite marks before she asked him "How can you deal with it so calmly Kalo, you're a vampire, yet you walk like nothing ever happened to you, how do you do it?".

Kalo only said "It's not as easy as I make it look, I have to keep reminding myself, that I'm not a vicious blood hungry monster, and every single day it gets easy but I have time's, when I even forget I'm human anymore, just a hungry snarling beast".

June suddenly kissed Kalo with so much passion he felt like he was on fire, June then pulled away and said "Kalo you are a loving man, a great friend, and from what you told me and what I've seen a great brother to Mai, even sadly if it is your destiny to die tonight, please my love, do so with the knowledge that I love you with all my heart".

Kalo nodded then stood up and said "I'll be back in a while, there is something I must do before dinner".

Kalo then left the room and entered Katara's room and said "All I want is an hour, to talk you can point a ice sword at me if you wish, but please just one hour so I can tell you about why I saved Zuko".

Katara nodded and she formed an ice dagger and kept it in her hands as Kalo started to explain his childhood to her in great detail being completely honest for the very first time in his life.

Kalo sat down and said "I've lost a lot in my life as a result of this war, I lost my friends, my sister lost something very important, and I blame myself for it every single day of life, she was assaulted sexually, by someone I at one point in my life, a brother, so I hunted him down like an animal, and I killed him, now I ask you this Katara, what have you lost as a result of this war".

Katara pulled a necklace from under her shirt for Kalo to see and said "This all is I have left of mother, she was killed in a Fire Nation raid on my village when I was very young, as a result I learned to hate the Fire Nation, they attack us without warning, kidnap our water benders and destroy our home's for no reason at all".

Kalo only replied "We have been led to believe ever since the war began that it was a way to spread our resources throughout the world, but all it was just an excuse to fuel a generation family lust for power, that must end if the world is to survive for our children to grow up, and an era of peace we have never know".

Kalo continued by saying "Funny it's been an hour and you haven't killed me, if you can last an hour, you can last a day. If you can last a day you can last a week, then a month, a year, and maybe Katara, just maybe the rest of life, honestly could you live with yourself if you kill an innocent man, I don't think so, so I ask you do the right thing Katara. Admit the truth of what happened, and I will do my best to make sure the punishment isn't to harsh". Kalo not even waiting for a reply stood up and walked out of the room.

Western Air Temple Courtyard

Mai walked through the temple admiring the buildings structure, she kept her hands close to her daggers in case of an attack by the Avatar's friends.

Mai then heard the Avatar and Haru walk by quickly hiding behind a pillar she could hear everything they were saying loud and clear.

The Avatar then said "After tonight Kalo will hopefully die, and Mai and June will leave with his body. Then Iroh and Zuko can focus on helping me learn fire bending, and after Sozin's Comet passes, I'll fight and defeat Ozai once and for all".

Haru smiling at the prospect of an end to the long bloody war replied "But Aang, what if Kalo is declared innocent, what then?".

Aang only said "Then we will force them to leave, after that who cares where they go, or what happens to them".

The two of them walked on leaving Mai to wonder just what the Avatar meant by waiting till Sozins Comet passes to defeat Ozai.

Fire Nation Royal Palace

Princess Azula walked from the palace to the dock's with Ty Lee to the Airship fleet there being assembled to help her with her mission. When they got there they were met by a person in red robes then the three of them and the airship fleet started to move towards the Western Air Temple to kill the Avatar and his friends as well as Zuko if he was there.

Western Air Temple

It was a very tense dinner that night as no one really said a word Kalo only ate some soup and drank a special drink he had in a vial for as he claimed an illness.

Once everyone was finished eating Sokka stood up and said "I've thought long and hard about this verdict, and just so you know Kalo I'm not including what you did to Haru last night as evidence against you, as I would have done the exact same thing, and I wouldn't stop, I have listened to both sides fairly and so the verdict is as follows, Kalo I sentence you to death. By earth spears by earth bending".

Mai got up to attack but Kalo stopped her and said "Before this sentenced is carried out, I want to say this, I never had an easy life, I saw my friends ravaged by war, my family torn apart by betrayal of the heart and soul, and if this is how my life must end, then so be it. But Avatar Aang be warned, if after you win the war you start to destroy the Fire Nation, the oppressed people will bring you down, and drag you alive through the dirt in the streets in disgrace".

Sokka then yelled "Take him to the wall, now!". Kalo was quickly lined up against the wall as Haru and Aang got into position to fire. Mai closed her eyes and looked away and Iroh said to her "Do not look away Mai be strong for him, what better way for Kalo to die then to look upon the face of his sister".

Mai opened her eyes and looked on as Kalo didn't even show a hint of fear on his face when Aang and Haru got into earth bending stances. Sokka yelled out "Ready!, aim!".

Kalo suddenly yelled out "Long live the sacred homeland!" just as Sokka yelled out "Fire!", and suddenly over 20 spears of earth pierced Kalo's flesh and Kalo fell to the ground unmoving afterwards.

Author's notes well that's chapter 4 completed tell me what you thought of it read and review no flames though ok.

And a little info for you all Kalo's last line in this chapter was based off Colonel Claus Philipp Maria Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg's famous last word's 'Long live our secret Germany' as he was killed for his role in the plot of Hitler's life.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 5 alliances forged and justice served

Author's notes I don't own avatar just my OC's.

Well there was a lot of criticism for how I ended chapter 4, I did that so I didn't give too much away from this chapter. And some reviewers have commented about some character's being ooc especially Katara and Aang. Well that happens a lot in fan fiction it can't be helped and Aang will be a bit if not a lot immature in this fic as it progresses.

Well that's enough of an authors note now on with chapter 5.

Western Air Temple

Silence filled the temple for several as everyone just stared at Kalo's body in shock, Haru then said "Good riddance to evil scum", as soon as he finished saying that sentence Mai threw her daggers at him and went after him to slit his throat.

Iroh only walked to Kalo's body to close his eye's when he noticed something shocking, the area's where the spears had penetrated his body were healed and Kalo had one eye open, knowing what Kalo was doing Iroh didn't say a word.

Mai kept throwing her dagger at Haru and latest she threw at him only missed his head by mere inches much to her growing anger and frustration. Zuko and June grabbed her arms and stopped her; Mai then yelled "Let me go Zuko! now!, they killed Kalo!" she then burst into tear's and fell to the floor crying hysterically.

Aang suddenly pointed at Mai and June before he said "Leave now, both of you we don't need or want you here, now get out!"

Before anyone replied a familiar voice said "Avatar don't you dare tell Mai or June what to do" everyone then saw Kalo standing up on his own two feet and with no wound's anywhere on his body.

Mai stood up and embraced Kalo for several minute's and when she let go he hugged her back and soon broke the hug as well.

Kalo only continued his speech "I gave you a chance to admit the truth, but you still didn't, so Katara I now deliver you an ultimatum, either you admit the truth" Kalo then suddenly appeared behind Aang and grabbed him from behind and held two finger's close to his head before he said "Or I'll kill the Avatar right here in front of you".

Katara quickly yelled "Don't kill him! I admit it!, I tried to kill you and Zuko that night!, now release Aang!"

Kalo only smirked and let go of his grip on Aang, while Sokka looked at his sister and said "Why Katara, why did you try to kill them, then lie and have us nearly kill an innocent man, what's wrong with you!".

Katara only replied in a low tone of voice "I did because, I didn't want to risk the possibility of Zuko betraying us again, I didn't want Aang to die again, as for Kalo he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so I tried to have all of you help me get rid of him, but I realized recently that if I can stand being near a single member of the Fire Nation, maybe Zuko deserves a second chance".

Zuko lightly smiled at this comment and Katara continued by saying "Kalo, June, Mai, Zuko, I'm truly sorry for what I have done, I know it will take me a long time to earn your trust, but I will do my best to earn that trust".

Kalo and the others nodded and suddenly Sokka said "There's just one thing I don't understand, how are you still alive those spears went right through your body, you should be dead right now, but your not".

Kalo was silent as if he is a great inner conflict before he pulled down the collars of his shirt and everyone could see the two bite marks on his neck and everyone knew immediately what he was a vampire.

Haru immediately launched a boulder at Kalo and is unprepared when Zuko and Toph attack him, he fall's to the ground and Kalo grab's him by the throat and say's "Haru you need to let go of that rage, or it will destroy you from the inside out, I know cause it nearly happened to me, I know I done a lot of horrible thing's in my life. Thing's I may never be able to shake off my soul, but I'm damn sure going to try my hardest, and I see this curse as my punishment for what I did and I deserve every last bit of it".

Everyone soon left the courtyard leaving Kalo and Sokka alone staring at each other waiting to see what the other would do first.

Sokka only said "Kalo, I think I speak for all of us when I say how sorry we are it's just that -". Kalo interrupted by saying "Katara's your sister Sokka I understand, and I accept your apology".

Sokka nodded in gratitude and said "Katara need's to be punished for what she's done, as what she did affected you most of all I'll let you decide the punishment, but it can't be death at most no bending for a decade".

Kalo replied "I need some time to think about this, I will let you know my decision tomorrow night, and here's some advice 1 older brother to another, keep an eye on Aang, I think he has a little if not major crush on your sister".

Kalo then walked back to his room, locked the door, lit some candles and started to meditate on his choices. Meanwhile in another part of the temple Mai, Zuko Iroh and June were talking about what would happen next now that the trial was over.

Iroh said "As much as it pain's me to admit it Avatar Aang is our last possible chance for peace, but after we win I wont speak to him again, treating Kalo like a common criminal when he is a truly great person, disgraceful".

Mai suddenly said "I heard the avatar say to his friend's he plan's to wait till after the comet to fight Ozai, he won't change his mind about this I can tell, so what do we do now?".

Everyone was silent until June said "What about that plot some Fire Nation military officer's have, something called Operation Phoenix".

Zuko and Mai looked confused while Iroh noticing the confusion said "Operation Phoenix is Ozai's plan in a national emergency, like a peasant revolt, it involves the reserve army being called up to defend key area's of the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord along with his leadership, how would this plot work?".

June didn't know how to respond and they then started talking about how to train Aang and keep an eye on Haru as well.

Fire Nation fleet near the Western Air Temple

Princess Azula surveyed the temple from above and said to a soldier "Assemble several squad's of your best fire bender's we attack on my command is that understood". The soldier nodded and ran off to give out Azula's order's when she noticed a figure walk in the building through her periscope it was Kalo she quickly left the bridge to write a letter to her father to let him know that the former High General was alive and a traitor to the Fire Nation.

Western air temple

Zuko and Mai walked around the temple both of them barely saying anything at all to each other. Zuko decided to break the uncomfortable silence by saying "Mai I understand if you are still angry at me, I know we won't be together again as lovers, but I really hope we can remain friends".

He then held out his hand and Mai shook it before saying "We are friend's Zuko, best friends". Several loud explosions were then heard suddenly and both Mai and Zuko knew what that meant Azula was here and attacking the temple at that very moment.

Aang and his friends fought Azula's army as best they could but they were quickly forced to retreat into the hallways of the temple. June and Iroh were fighting off Azula's royal guards when they noticed Azula herself fighting the Avatar and quickly gaining the upper hand when a familiar burst of green fire forced the princess to turn around and see Kalo standing right in front of her ready for a fight.

Ty lee and another person in red armor appeared in front of Azula and Kalo yelled out "Ty Lee! my fight is with Azula not with you!".

The pink acrobat then in a tone no one ever heard her speak in yelled out "Then your fight is with me Kalo!" and went on the attack along with that other person. Kalo dodged Ty Lee's attempts to block his chi and threw her onto the ground before launching a fire blast at the other person knocking the helmet clean off and the Avatar's group was in shock at who it was and the fighting stopped on both sides instantly.

Sokka could only say a single word as he was in disbelief "Suki". Azula smirked and said "It's great what a trip to Lake Laogi can do to someone isn't it Sokka".

Iroh looked at Sokka with pity before saying "Azula you must realize the truth, Ozai does not give a damn about you all he cares about is conquering the world, to him your just an insufficient little tile in a game of Pai Sho. But you can still redeem yourself, is this the real Azula a monster hungry for her dads love, or is it the little girl who years ago picked flowers with her mother on Ember Island. I saw those bruises many times before Azula admit the truth and we will help you, please Azula let me help you, what do you say?".

Azula quickly fired lightening at the group and when the smoke cleared Azula and her army was gone. Kalo noticed Haru on the ground and offered him his hand to help him up, which the young man accepted and said "Thanks for your help Kalo, maybe your right about not all the Fire Nation being evil, but we will have to wait and see".

Kalo turned to the face Sokka and said "I decided the punishment, Katara because of what you done to me, my sister and June, Sokka has let me decide your punishment, and I don't want to hear you wine about the sentence got it. Katara the sentence is this; you can not waterbend except in life threatening situations and for healing for a whole year. And you must learn the traditions and customs of the Fire Nation".

Aang then said "That's not fair Kalo, Katara needs to waterbend to help me train to defeat Ozai and Azula".

Kalo smirked and replied in a mocking tone of voice "Avatar Aang, if my information is correct you mastered water bending a long time ago in the Earth Kingdom, so why do you honestly need her help, answer me that?".

Aang then said "Well I'm still learning earth bending and only started to learn fire bending what if I forget something to do with water bending".

Kalo only said "Aang if you forgot something then it shows me that you are not ready to fight Ozai, I heard rumors that you failed to master the Avatar state because you didn't want to give something or someone up, is that true?"

Aang looked at the ground for a while before finally he said in a low tone of voice "I couldn't master it because it was too hard, and I didn't want to wait that long as I would have had to master it".

Kalo only said "Stop lying Aang I can see it in your eyes you gave it up for a different reason, what was it?"

Aang only replied "I'm telling you the truth, it was too hard to master".

Kalo only yelled out "Liar!, you lie and lie all the time Aang and what will it get you, nothing just a lot of anger and regret, now I ask you why did you give up the avatar state?".

Aang didn't answer and ran off and Kalo said "Is that your answer for everything running away it didn't work then 100 years ago and it wont work now, so Aang for the sake of the world I say this, it's time to fucking grow up!".

Sokka then said "How could you say that to him he's only a kid".

Zuko only said "A kid who's need's to start growing up to help us save the world, all I have seen him do since I joined you is mess around. Does he even realize what's at stake?"

Katara then said "Of course he knows what at stake we all do Zuko". And then Mai said "Then why doesn't he do something about it instead of running off like a coward".

2 days later in the Fire Nation

Fire lord Ozai walked through a set of caves till he came across an elderly man surrounded by men in black armor and said "I have a task worthy of your skills, High General Kalo Tzhang is alive, I want you to send your best men after him and kill him. I am willing to pay a lot of money for this of course".

The man smiled and said "We will do this for free Ozai as I want Kalo dead as much as you do and make no mistake he will pay for killing my son".

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 finished tell me what you thought of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 6 the hunt begins and plan's devised

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's. Just so you all know this chapter will be focusing mostly on Ozai, Azula and the group mentioned in chapter 5 planning something as well as the assassin's Ozai hired to kill Kalo.

And just so you all know The Order Of The White Lotus organisation will not be included in this fanfic and I'm also speeding forth the technology of the Fire Nation so that they have radios and phones in this fic.

On a further note I'm dedicating this chapter to my nephew Karl who died on April 22 2009 before he was even born, RIP Karl.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with the fic.

Fire Nation city of Zion

A group of Fire Nation airships approached the city where a group of royal guards and top officers were waiting patiently for the royal family to arrive at the city for a very rare banquet to celebrate their recent victory on the day of black sun against the Avatar's army.

Suddenly the main airship started to descend and it's escorts continued on their way back to the capital and a few minutes the main airship was on the ground and Ozai's bodyguards came out followed by Azula's friends Ty Lee, Suki along with Azula herself and then emerged Fire Lord Ozai and his top general's and admiral's.

Everyone then walked to the hall where the dinner would be held meanwhile in a building a few minutes a group of men where preparing a few drinks for the dinner. While 1 drink in particular was being held till after the dinner.

Admiral Shang took the drink and poured it into a sink before he filled it up again with blasting jelly and put it in a box for Ozai personally on the return flight to the capital city.

A few hours later

Ozai and his group marched back to the airship Shang quickly ran to a guard and said "This drink is for Lord Ozai, from general Wong himself, see that he gets it".

The guard looked at the drink smiled and said "A very good wine, lets hope Ozai gets thirsty on the flight". Shang smiled and replied "Let's hope Lord Ozai does get thirsty on his flight".

Later that night

Shang and another officer are seated at a table waiting when a messenger hawk appears on the window ledge with a letter the officer grabbed it and read it before he said "Oazi's landed safely at the capital, it didn't work, for whatever reason the bomb didn't go off, what do we do now".

Shang only looked at the sky before he said "Now Kono we wait for Kalo's confirmation that he has made contact with Zuko and the Avatar, then we will begin plan's for Operation Phoenix to be used on Ozai, then we will have a new leader in place and the war will end, once and for all, notify the other's that plan A has failed, we now have no choice but to go with Jeong Jeong and Kalo's plan when we get confirmation that is".

Fire Nation royal palace

Princess Azula was wide awake that night she couldn't help but keep thinking about what her uncle Iroh said to her at the temple. Did her father only see her as a pawn if so what could she do about it, go against her father, stay with him, help the Avatar the choices were endless, but for now at least Azula decided that she would stay right where she was.

Unknown location in the Fire Nation

In a group of caves lit by small torches and big pits of fire with red fog all around them a group of men were fighting each other while an elderly man watched on with mild interest.

But 1 man out of the group impressed the man he was barely hurt by the attacks of the others and knocked 3 to the ground and started to punch them without any mercy at all.

The old man held up his hand and said in a calm tone of voice "Stop, Kwang, you have done well, now I have a task for you, I need to send 1 of our clan after Kalo Tzhang, you will go after him, find him and kill him, is that clear". The man nodded and walked out of the caves to begin his mission while the elderly man turned to the other men on the ground and said to his guards "Show them how I tolerate failure from my warriors".

The man then walked off deeper into the caves where he thought of his son Sha Ko and what he hoped Kalo would get what he deserved for killing the heir to his clan.

Fire Nation manor the very next morning

A group of men and women of all different types of people, nobles, ladies of the court, Fire Sages and Fire Nation army officals were sitting around a table when Piandao stood up and said "Good morning as you all know, the bomb failed so now we have no choice but to use plan B, I got a letter from Iroh last night, Kalo has made contact with the Avatar, but Avatar Aang is unwilling to kill Ozai, he plans to wait till after the comet to even consider confronting him. Now we know that Ozai has scheduled another war meeting a week before the comet comes at the Dragon Lair in the northern province of Drano that's our 1 and only shot left to take him down before the comet comes".

A man then said "We know that plan A failed, what makes you think plan B will work, we have no choice's left to consider, we must confront Ozai now force him out!".

Piandao shook his head and said "Zhang that wont work we've been over this, now plan B will go as follows. General Shinu will start once everyone is there. Before arming the bomb Shinu will call on for permission to proceed, after the flash his inside man will sever all communications. Assuming that general Mung refuses to join us, Admiral Shang will take command of the reserve army and initiate Phoenix then he'll notify all district commanders in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom that War Minster Qin and the Dai Lee are trying to seize power from the royal family. The reserve army will arrest all of Qin's War Minster's, all the Navy, local army and air force officers and all top nobles in Ozai's leadership as well as all the member's of the Dai Lee. By then Shinu will have returned to the capital and taken full command of reserve army and Admiral Shang will take command of the Fire navy. Kalo and Iroh will assume the roles of High General and Fire Lord respectably. With the capital city secure Mai Tzhang will address the nation as the new Chancellor".

Zhang stood up and yelled out "That's my position!, I wont allow that freak to be Chancellor!, whose idea was this that she becomes Chancellor Kalo's!?, I bet it was!, wasn't it!".

Piandao looked at Zhang in disgust before he replied "The central committee voted on it and we chose Mai. Zhang you will instead be the new War Minster, and I should tell you know if you said Mai Tzhang was a 'freak' in Kalos presence you'd be dead. Now like I was saying, after we take control we will shut down all our war prison's especially The Boiling Rock and our weapon and vehicle factory's, anyone who resist the changes will be arrested or killed and then Agni willing, we can negotiate a truce with the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, and save the Fire Nation and our people from total destruction, long live the scared homeland". And with that being said everyone knew the meeting was officially over.

Western air temple 1 day eariler

Iroh sent the messenger hawk to Piandao he knew the committee would try something new to take down Ozai, but he didn't know what it was yet. He then heard a noise and saw Kalo holding two identical folders in his hands.

Kalo handed 1 to Iroh and said "The central committee has decided to use a plan that me and Jeong Jeong devised using a rewritten version Operation Phoenix to exclude the army high command, nobles and secret police. As you know Iroh, Phoenix was originally written to secure the government in 6 hours, I've had it rewritten so we can seize control in 3".

Iroh looked at the revised list for the new government to take over after the coup was complete as well as the revised version of Operation Phoenix and after he was done reading he said "Mai as the Chancellor is a good choice Kalo, she is young and as a lot of new ideas she can bring with her into the new government. But sadly I must tell you know that I will not take the position of Fire Lord, someone new must take the throne, and that someone is Zuko, I will instead the position of advisor to the Fire Lord".

Kalo nodded and said "You notice there are some blank positions on the list, I what to wait and see if miss Katara and the others especially Toph and Sokka think this way of defeating Ozai is better then the Avatar confronting Ozai directly in combat, if they agree then they can if they want to become part of the new government as minsters. But Avatar Aang will not be allowed to be part of it, not ever".

Iroh nodded in agreement and said "So who will be training miss Katara in our tradition's custom's and actual real history, Mai?".

Kalo smiled before he said "It wont be Mai or me, it will be Zuko who teaches her our customs and traditions, it will help her get over her lingering hatred for him, the punishment will begin in 3 day's time".

Iroh smiled at the idea Kalo had and quickly silence descended over the room as both men poured themselves a cup of tea.

Fire Nation royal palace present day

Fire Lord Ozai sat on his throne and only looked on as the flames around the throne reached the ceiling, he was furious at the moment, his daughter Azula had failed to kill the Avatar, Iroh and Zuko and to makes matter's even worse Kalo was still alive and mow fighting against him alongside the Avatar.

He was also breathing a deep sign of relief as he had survived yet another attempt on his life, he had the Dai Lee and his secret police trying to find the culprits at that very moment with no luck at all so far at least.

Now all he had left to do was decide what do about Azula she lied to him about the Avatar being killed by Zuko in Ba Sing Se and now she failed to defeat the Avatar and Zuko even though Kalo's appearance was unexpected she should have done better, she could have done better.

Ozai then decided that he wouldn't punish Azula he would give her 1 last chance to kill Zuko, the Avatar, Iroh, Kalo and anyone else who was helping them.

Western Air Temple

Kwang landed his war balloon in the forests, as soon as he landed he sabotaged the balloon and it would remain that way until he wanted to leave or until he needed to leave.

He approached the ruin's of the building and decided then and there to go 'dark' in an instant he turned into smoke and went through the temple ruin's looking for his target and when he found him, Kalo would die a thousand death's for what he did.

After 20 minute's Kwang found Kalo and decided now was the time to appear, he turned into physical form on a balcony overlooking Kalo and the Avatar's friends and yelled out "Kalo!".

The former High General and the other's turned to face him and got into bending stances before Kalo said "Who are you?". Kwang only smiled and yelled out "Your executioner!, the time and place of your death will be of my choosing!. But know this Kalo!, you will die!".

Kwang then turned into smoke and disappeared much to the shock of the Aang, his friends, Zuko, Mai, June and Iroh but not Kalo he was smiling and said "He's all talk, I'll kill him in an instant" .

Toph quickly said "Kalo he just said that he was here to kill you". And Kalo looked at the sky and replied "I know what he said, and I know that he is overconfident, that will be his downfall, just like what will happen to Ozai".

Kalo then walked off to his room completely unaware that Kwang was following him every step of the way.

Author's notes well I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope I explained enough of this organisation in this fic let me know if you like the plot that they are planning against Ozai and his leadership.

And just so you all know the OC Admiral Shang doesn't belong to me he belongs to Appa Appa Away a loyal reviewer of this fic and a very good writer.

If you like this fic read some of Appa Appa Away's fics they are all very good and very well written and also have a look at some of LordRevanGrandMasterOfTheJedi's fic which are also very good especially Striking The Balance and Rise Of The Sith'ari and The Progenitor. Well read and review no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 7 lessons learned and dark secrets burst forth

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's, I would like to thank my Beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fic.

Western Air Temple

Kalo walked into his room and said quietly "I know you're here assassin, come out and face me man to man". Kalo smiled as Kwang soon appeared in human form ready for a fight.

Kwang then launched several attacks at Kalo who replied "So I guess some other air benders are still alive after all, just not in normal form".

Kwang stopped his attack and replied "There are some still alive aside from that upstart of a child, not that it matters the Air Nomads are dead already and are dying a slow death right now, which could last for years till that little boy dies".

Kalo only replied with a fire blast and soon both men were locked in a back and forth battle when the door was opened and Iroh and June appeared to help Kalo.

Kwang knowing he would lose this fight quickly turned into smoke and in an instant he was gone.

Kalo only then yelled out "Damn it!, that miserable little coward fled instead of fighting to the end!, well it is in that clan's nature so I'm not very surprised".

Iroh then said "Obviously Ozai has learned you are still alive, and has hired assassins to kill you. So the question is what are you going to do about it?".

Kalo was silent for a few minutes before he said "I'm going to wait till it's the right time before taking down these assassins, not any earlier as there are more important things to do. Like stopping this war and hopefully get that child of an Avatar to grow up, before he has to meet his destiny against Ozai, if Operation Phoenix fails to work, which i pray will not happen".

Western Air Temple courtyard a few hours later

Katara walked to the courtyard slowly after all she was in no rush today was the first day of her punishment for what she did, Mai had informed her to head to the courtyard and wait for her teacher to arrive.

She walked in and saw a table and 2 chairs set up in the centre of the room and upon further inspection she noticed the table had 2 sets of books on it, she picked 1 up and read the title which was The Complete History Of The Fire Nation Volume 1.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see Kalo but instead she saw Zuko enter the room. The ex prince then said "Kalo has decided for whatever reason, that I'm the one to teach you, the history, traditions and customs of the Fire Nation. If you could please take your seat Katara we can get started".

Zuko sat down and opened his copy of Volume 1 and said "In the year 250 the first major Fire Nation city of Zion was founded by Krell Sono, who later on became the first person to bend lightening, at this point the Fire Nation was a loose group of cities which traded with each other, and occasionally warring for decades since 154. This continued on till the year 330 when the first Fire Avatar, Avatar Tu Wa unified the Fire Nation into what it is today, sadly in that same year Tu Wa died of a heart attack".

Katara then interrupted Zuko by saying "Just so I know Zuko will I be learning all your peoples history up until the war started or to right now?".

Zuko only replied "Katara you will be learning all of our history up until this point in time as well as our customs and traditions, and this history is actual fact not propaganda from my father. Now as I was saying after our nation was unified and Tu Wa died, the first Fire Lord was chosen in the form of Fire Lord Ka Chein, who was such a bloodthirsty and brutal leader, he makes my father and Azula look like baby moose lion cubs. He was eventually defeated and vowed to return to our world to get revenge, but to this day he hasn't appeared. In the year 891 my ancestor Fire Lord Kenji formally organised the local militias into the Fire Nation army, who my great grandfather used 500 years later to start this bloody war, so Katara what do you think of the Fire Nation now?"

Katara was silent for awhile still reading her copy of Volume 1 before she said "It has a very colourful history so far from what I've read, some good things, some bad, but at least now I understand and know a lot more about the Fire Nation then I did before".

Zuko smiled and said "Shall I continue on?". At Kataras nod Zuko continued by saying "In the year 931 Fire Lord Chi made it so that the book of Agni and its teachings were and still are the official religion of the Fire Nation".

Zuko seeing Kataras confused expression explained "Agni is the sun spirit, very much like the moon spirit it gives fire benders stronger bending in the morning when the sun is at its strongest".

Katara nodded in understanding and then she realised for the first time that even though water and fire were natural opposites the cultures and religion's of the Water Tribes and Fire Nation were very similar and she didn't mind that at all.

Zuko then told Katara then the first lesson was over and that they would have the next lesson in a few days and Katara couldn't wait to learn more Fire Nation history.

Fire Nation reserve army headquarters

Admiral Shang walked into the office and said "Colonel Jai, do you have that package that was given to Fire Lord Ozai, I'm sorry to say that it was the wrong vintage".

Jai smiled and put a box on the table before he questionably said "Perhaps we should open it, after all you've come along way you must be thirsty Admiral Shang".

Shang grabbed the box and said "I wonder how Lord Ozai would think if his officers drank on duty" Shang then stood up to leave when Jai said "Admiral I took you for a deeply loyal sort of man".

Shang then replied "And I you Colonel Jai" and with that he left the room praying to Agni that Kalo would succeed in his plan.

Suddenly Shang saw Kono run towards and the young man whispered "We've been discovered Shang".

The Admiral only replied in the same whispered tone of voice "What makes you think that Kono".

Kono replied "Yan Lo was arrested by the Ember Guards last night on orders from war minister Qin personally". Shang stopped walking and said "Yan could have been arrested for anything you know that Kono, now find a replacement for him as soon as possible".

Kono then said "But there's no one that we can trust, not in the capital".

Shang only replied "Then start looking in the capital" and with that being said the two men resumed their walk out of the building.

Western Air Temple the very next day

Zuko and Aang were practicing fire bending when Zuko said "That's enough Aang, time for a break". The two them then noticed Katara walk by and Aang said "I tell you Zuko, life is great when you have a girlfriend to share it with".

Zuko looked at Aang in confusion and said "Well I wasn't aware you two were dating, so just so I know when did you two get together?".

Aang smiled as he thought back to that great day and said "On the day of the invasion, I mean sure our attack failed but I finally got the girl of my dreams, with that kiss on the boat".

Suddenly a familiar voice said "Just what kind of kiss was it Avatar Aang, a long kiss, a short kiss or a quick peck".

Aang only replied "It was a quick kiss, still what does it matter me and Katara are finally together".

Kalo and Zuko looked at each other for a few moments before they started to laugh and after they regained their composures Zuko said "You two are not boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean have you two even talked about that kiss since it happened?".

Aang looked at the ground and replied "No we havent talked about it, but I know in my heart that she feels the same way that I do".

Kalo then said "Don't be so sure about that Aang, for all you know she could fancy someone else, don't go assuming what everyone is or should feel, if you do you could end up with nothing but regret".

Aang then said "What would you know about love Kalo, you're a vampire and vampire's cant love anyone or anything".

Kalo then said "Your wrong Aang vampires can love something's in life unlike Avatars, they cut themselves off from the world for the world, that's the way its always been you cant change that Aang so don't try it".

Kalo quickly walked off to his room when he saw Mai and decided that it was time to tell her the truth he went over to her and said "Mai follow me there is something I need to tell you".

Kalo and Mai then walked into the forest and once they found a good spot to sit down Kalo said "Mai I heard you actually put Tom Tom at risk in the city of New Ozai against the Avatar on Azula's orders, how could you do that to him".

Mai then said "He got through it alright didn't he, and since when did you care about you were never around after he was born Kalo".

Kalo suddenly said "I was there for him Mai, you just don't remember it". After he said this Mai looked at her brother confused and said "What do you mean Kalo, what is it your not telling me?".

Kalo then turned his gaze away from her eyes and said "Mai do you remember that coma you were in due to that accident several years ago?".

Mai replied "You mean the accident where I fell down the stairs due to that flu bug that was going around, yeah what about it?".

Kalo looked at the sky and said "It wasn't an accident, tell me Mai do you remember Akino?".

Mai replied "Your old friend from the Fire Nation military academy yes I remember him, but why do you ask Kalo, what does he have to do with that coma?".

Kalo then said "Mai 3 years ago Akino abducted you and he raped you, and I hunted him down and quickly killed him afterwards. However the attack left you pregnant and when you gave birth to the baby, the stress of it at such a young age, put you in a coma and wiped all memory of it and the months before the attack from your mind. Mai, Tom Tom is not your little brother, he's your son".

Silence soon followed it was so quiet that Kalo could hear the tree leaves flapping in the winds when suddenly Mai stood up and slapped him across the face before she said "Kalo, do you mean to tell that I put my son at risk, why didn't you tell me?".

Kalo stood up and said "I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you from the memories of the attack, mom and dad don't know the truth they think Tom Tom is a war orphan from the colonies, please Mai I know what I did was wrong, but can you really punish a brother for trying to protect his sister?".

Mai didn't say a word for several minutes before suddenly she hugged Kalo tightly and said "I could never stay mad at you Kalo, you're my brother and I love you".

Kalo only replied "I love you too Mai you're the best sister a brother like me could ever ask for". The hug was then broken and it was only at that moment did Kalo notice they weren't alone suddenly Kwang appeared and stabbed Mai in the back with a dagger.

She fell to the ground in a heap and Kalo enraged unleashed his deadly Zorn technique on Kwang killing him instantly, Kalo quickly picked Mai up in his arms and ran back to the temple to get his sister help.

Fire Nation Royal Palace

Azula entered the throne and as soon as she got within 10 feet of the throne she bowed and her father said "Rise, there is no shame from your failure this time, the appearance of Kalo was unexpected, unforeseen, next time however that wont happen, understood Azula".

Azula kept her eyes on the ground and replied "Let me go back after them father, I wish to try again".

Ozai looked at her and said "Be patient Azula you will have another chance, but not yet understood". Azula nodded and with a wave of her fathers hand Azula knew she was dismissed.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames.

And have a look at some fanfics written by Appa Appa Away, LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi and Kitsune Of Fate all three of then have written some very good fics which are worthy of your reviews.

And in case anyone is wondering the Ember Guards meantioned in this chapter are Ozai's secret police in the capital.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 8 recruiting begins and old wounds are healed

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's and I would like to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this chapter.

Fire Nation bar

The bar was filled with off duty Fire Nation officers and as a woman on the stage on the weekly music night singing Fire Nation propaganda song 1 officer in particular drank down shot glass filled with red wine when the waiter suddenly gave him another glass before he even ordered it, the general then noticed something in the drink and looked briefly around the room and it was then he saw some Ember Guards watching the room.

The general then got up and walked over to the bathroom knowing full well that the Ember Guards eyes were on him, as soon as he entered the room he locked the door and poured the contents of his glass into a sink revealing the object in his drink to be a red flame badge.

The general smiled slightly before he looked up at the mirror and said "You know how close I am to Lord Ozai, with 1 simple word, I can make you disappear".

Kono only looked at his hands and replied "My associates don't know we've been talking if that's what your afraid of".

The general only fixed his glasses and said "When the Ember Guards catch you, they will pull you apart like a roast duck, it'll be a crime just to have even seen you, I warn you do not try to contact me again".

Kono then walked over to the sink and picked up the badge before he replied "You wont report me, and maybe if you had when I first approached you, you might have been keeping your oath to Ozai, now your as guilty as any of us".

The general then in an agitated tone of voice said "You think that makes me a sympathiser eh, give a man a choice betraying his fellow officer, or his lord and you think his actions will show you his heart, its not that simple".

Kono looked at the general straight in the face and said "Yes it is that simple Curso, besides its clear now with Yan Lo dead for drug smuggling, without you there is no hope of success".

Curso at that point had lost his cool and yelled out at Kono "Your nothing but rats jumping from a sinking boat into a sea of Lava!, what in Agni's name makes you think you'll be any different!, what makes you think your stronger then the people!, the royal family!, the very basis of our nation and history?!!".

Kono grabbed Curso and said "This is going to happen Curso, action is inevitable, and as are the consequences. When they come for me I'll do everything I can to hide what you do and when you do it, but do not delude yourself, you were involved in a crime against your country long before you ever met me. And there may still be time for you to redeem yourself".

Curso only looked at Kono with anger before he took the red badge from Kono's hand and stormed out of the room and Kono knew at that point that general Curso was with them now against Ozai.

Fire Nation Manor

Piandao approached a table when five people sat and the far right said "Yan Lo was killed last night, and now I got a letter from Kalo saying that he is thinking of inviting a Water Tribe peasant to join our group, our code is that this is a Fire Nation resistance against Ozai not a world resistance, tell Kalo he is now relieved of his command are we clear".

Suddenly the person in the centre stood up and said angrily "No Vau, Kalo isn't relieved of his command, only I can decide that remember".

Vau nodded and said "If Kalo wants this Water Tribe peasant to join our organisation so badly, she must first prove her loyalty to the Fire Nation by taking the oath of allegiance".

The person in the centre nodded before looking at Piandao and saying "Tell Kalo that if this woman wants to join us she must take the oath, and let him know that she will be the only non Fire Nation to be in our organisation, ever, is that clear?".

Piandao nodded and quickly left the room to give Kalo the answer from the central committee.

Western Air Temple

Kalo arrived at the temple with Mai losing blood fast while in his very arms when he was met by Katara and Zuko who didn't ask what happened but helped get Mai to a comfortable bed afterwards Kalo and Zuko left the room leaving Katara alone to heal Mai from the stab wound.

Time passed by slowly as Kalo kept wondering how was Mai Zuko didn't need to ask Kalo what he must have told Mai and he could guess she didn't take it very well.

Suddenly the door opened and Katara stepped out and said "She's alright but it will be a few days before the slight pain in her spine is fully healed. Kalo she wants to talk to you".

Kalo only said "Katara you wanted to earn my forgiveness and my trust, what you've done now, has earned you my trust as for my forgiveness that will take a little while longer to earn, but your getting there". Kalo then took a deep breath opened the door and stepped into the room.

As Kalo walked into Mai's room he saw Mai on the bed gazing out the window. He knew she had heard him enter, but she hadn't even looked at him. Kalo sighed, then said "Mai, I know you're still angry at me and I accept that. After what I did, I don't blame you. But I did what at the time I thought was right. You were only twelve years old for Agni's sake!! And if I was presented with the same situation again, I would make the same choices. But, I'm so sorry that my actions caused you so much pain."

Mai turned over to face him then, her eyes alight with a rage that Kalo had never seen before, at least in her eyes. She then replied in a hateful tone of voice, one in which she never said to him before in her entire life. "Sorry, you say you are sorry." She mutters disbelievingly before turning the full force of her hate onto Kalo. "Kalo, how would you feel if you found out that you had placed your own son in danger without even knowing it? That for the entire time he was alive you did not acknowledge his existence. You can't because that hasn't happened to you, unlike me. So don't think I've forgiven you either." Kalo, at a loss for words, said nothing. Mai then continued by saying, "I only said I forgave you because we didn't know where the assassin was. I just wanted to make it look like everything was fine, so when he did come out to kill you, you would be ready for him."

Kalo then said "Mai, I know what I done was wrong on so many levels, I knew that from the start. And I'm standing asking you to forgive me, and I'm not leaving until you do." Kalo states, his own stubbornness rising to the surface.

Mai then yelled out "Why is it that you've always saved me?! Ever since we were kids you protected me from bullies in school, from punks that were hitting on me, from rapists, from Azula's sick games!! And only once have I ever saved you Kalo!!"

The room was dead silent for several minutes before Kalo looked at Mai right in the eyes and replied "Mai, you have saved more people then you can ever realize."

This catches Mai off guard. "What are you talking about, Kalo?"

Kalo sighed, and sat down on the bed next to her. "Mai, do you remember the letter's we wrote to each other when I was on the front lines in the Earth Kingdom as a new recruit in the Fire Nation Army?" Mai nodded and Kalo continued by saying "I saw so many horrible things on the front lines that I nearly lost my mind, I still have the occasional nightmares about them to this day. Mai your letters saved me from madness. So don't see it as you who is indebted to me, it is me who's indebted to you. If it had not been for you, when I became a Vampire, I would have fallen into darkness."

Kalo paused for a moment, drawing his fangs out. "It is so pathetic how fragile this world truly is." Kalo looks at Mai, his red eyes showing a primal hunger for her blood, but Kalo keeps control. "I can see them Mai. The shatterpoints upon which the future rests. Every Vampire receives a gift at the Change, a way to compensate for the pain involved. My gift is to see those points, and be able to control them. If it was not for you, I would have killed Ozai by now, and established myself as the ruler of this world, unleashing a reign of destruction that will make this war look like a school yard scuffle." Kalo explained, retracting his fangs.

Mai, shaken by this revelation, begins to understand how much she had helped Kalo, and by extension the world.

But before she can say anything, Kalo continued. "And to show how much I appreciate what you have done for me, I think its time I showed you the full detail's behind this Operation Phoenix plan, the plan will take Ozai down and the role I want you to play in the reshaping of the world."

Kalo then showed Mai the plan and the list for the provisional government to take power after Ozai was defeated. Mai looked at Kalo in shock once she had finished reading and said, "You want me to become the Chancellor, but I'm not qualified for that. Isn't there someone else who could be Chancellor?"

Kalo only replied, "Mai, you are the best choice. You're young and not corrupted by Ozai's lies like all the other children of the nobles. Besides, remember the Chancellor's role as the voice for the nobles and the council to the Fire Lord. And if the entire royal family is ever killed or incapacitated then the Chancellor becomes the new Fire Lord with immediate effect. Mai you're the only one aside from Zuko and Iroh who could lead the Fire Nation out of the darkness and back into the light."

Mai then said "Very well Kalo, once Ozai is overthrown and dead I will be the new Chancellor for our government, and I forgive you for what you did. When are you going to tell the Avatar and his friends about this plan?"

"I will tell them in a few days when I'm sure we can fully trust them and that we can count on their help with this coup."

Fire Nation capital city temple

It was a late night in the capital city and Azula was at the temple praying to Agni for help in her quest to capture the Avatar, her brother, uncle, her former friend Mai, and her brother Kalo when she heard a noise. She turned to see what it was and was shocked to see her mother Ursa alive and well, praying right beside her.

Ursa only smiled at her and said "It is nice to see you here. I always brought you and Zuko here as children, but your father never came with us unlike Iroh. It is sad really, he never learned that it takes true strength to humble yourself, to admit that you are wrong."

Azula didn't even look up at her mother when she said "What are you doing here mother? Remember you're banished from the Fire Nation".

Ursa then said out of the blue, "You have some small whispers in your head asking you right now if your father is the right person to lead our nation don't you?" When Azula didn't say a single word her mother continued by saying "He doesn't care about you Azula. To him you're nothing but a little insufficient tile in a game of Pai Sho. I know of some of the things he's done to you, and there is a way to stop him without fear of the Ember Guards retaliating against you. Azula have you ever heard of the Red Flame Organization?".

Azula for the first time in the entire conversation looked up at her mother and replied "That group is a myth, made up by the Earth Kingdom to have us all turn against each other." Even to her own ears it sounds like a programmed response, said without any real meaning.

Ursa shook her head before she showed Azula her red flame badge and said "Do you still think they are a myth now Azula? If you are tired of being nothing more then a slave please come and hear what they have to say. At least keep all your options open." Ursa implored her erstwhile daughter.

Azula was silent for several minutes and finally she nodded her head and said "Let's go and hear what the famous Red Flame Organization has to say."

The two women then left the temple and headed to a manor east of the city unaware that an Ember Guard had heard everything they just said. However the guard was then killed by a knife in the back from Shang who turned to Kono and said "Bury the body in a ditch. I will go on to the meeting."

Kono only nodded and started to drag the body into the alleys so he could get rid of it quietly and quickly.

Fire Nation unknown caves

The elderly man sat at his desk and didn't move a muscle as his second in command entered and said "Kwang is dead, Kalo killed him in a fight, we don't know where".

The elderly man only replied "Send Quan Cho after Kalo, and let him know not to attack Kalo directly, but to go for Kalo's heart instead".

The man only nodded and left the room quickly.

Fire Nation Manor

Azula only could watch on in disbelief only less then an hour ago she had believed that the Red Flame Organisation was a myth, a legend but now here she was surrounded by them as they were planning to defeat her father and end the war.

1 member then said "The whole point of replacing Ozai is to negotiate peace with the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe's, I suspect they would be more agreeable to peace if we offer it to them, before we burn all their fucking land to ashes!".

Ursa then said "We have plenty of time kill Ozai but afterwards Operation Phoenix must be used to secure the capital, and theres no point in killing Ozai unless we get rid of Qin too. What's the point in killing a madman just to have a lunatic take his place"

Zhang then said "Look I think there no doubt now Ursa that your leadership of our group is in question, especially since you brought Azula here. I would like to call a vote. I propose that we relieve Ursa of leadership and give the leadership to Vau instead".

Piandao stood up and said "Zhang may I have a word with you in private". Zhang looked at Piandao confused and said "No Piandao if you have something to say please say it".

Piandao then said "Very well, I heard from the chief of police this evening that War Minster Qin has issued an order to the Ember Guards for your arrest. You need to leave the Fire Nation tonight, when plan b is successful, you'll return as the new War Minster".

Shang then handed Zhang papers and said "Disappear Zhang, avoid contact with anyone". Zhang only nodded and left the manor.

Azlua quickly broke the silence by saying "Then what". Everyone in the room turned to face her and Shang walked over to her and said curiously "I'm sorry what did you say?".

Azula then replied "Once my father and his command staff have been overthrown and imprisoned then what, you don't really believe that Iroh and Kalo can march into the royal palace and command our armies to end the war".

Vau only replied "Yes we do Azula". Jeong Jeong then stood up and said "Azula, you are in the presence of the very people who would have been your father's inner circle. Instead we refused the people know we put our principles above our personal gain and greed".

Vau then said "We have the respect of the people and the army".

Azula only replied "Then you don't need me".

Ursa then went after Azula and found her in the hallway Azula turned to face and said "Those people are confusing respect with loyalty, the army swore an oath, an oath wont just die with father. What are you going to do how are you going to deal with the royal guards, our forces in the Earth Kingdom, the navy, they will wipe you all out in an instant".

Ursa suddenly yelled out "It doesn't matter!" and then in a calmer tone of voice said "We need to act now, before Ozai wins the war, otherwise this will always be Ozai's Fire Nation, we need to show the world that not all of us are like him Azula".

Azula then replied "That is not enough for me" and walked out of the manor leaving Ursa in the hallway with tear's rolling down the sides of her face.

Western Air Temple

Kalo walked to his quarters and after he entered them he saw June standing in the middle of the room with two glasses of wine and she said "Kalo I hope you haven't forgotten that today is our anniversary did you".

Kalo smiled and replied "I haven't my love, now why don't we skip the starter and have the main course right now?".

June only replied by nodding her head and setting the glasses aside on the table as Kalo locked the door and said "I love you so much June". She then replied "I know you do Kalo".

Authors notes well that chapter 8 completed read and review no flames.

And read some fics by Appa Appa Away, LordRevenGrandMasteroftheJedi, Kitsune Of Fate and Half Jaw all 4 of them are some of the best writer's on this website in my opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 9 Plan's revealed

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's. I would like to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fic.

Fire Nation caves

Dimmed torches lit the way to a section of the caves guarded by soldiers and past them was 1 man chained to wall and smiling as a man entered the room and started to undo his chains.

The man only looked at the elderly man in shock before he said "you have traded me 1 prison for another Ozai will kill me if I attempt to return to the capital".

The elderly man only sharply replied "No earn his favour Quan Cho. Return home a hero".

Quan Cho smiled at the prospect of finally being home and said questionably "How so?". The elderly man smiled before he said "Kill 1 man and Lord Ozai will be in your debt".

Quan Cho then said "A vampire?" at the elderly mans nod he quickly said "Done".

The man then said "Do not underestimate him Quan Cho, others have failed to kill him before".

Quan Cho then yelled out "No Human or Vampire is my equal!!".

The man then replied "Few people anywhere are".

Quan Cho quickly said "What is this man's name?".

The elderly man smirked before he answered "Kalo Tzhang, when you go after him, don't confront him directly, go for his heart. And draw him here where our combined forces can crush him. Once and for all".

Quan Cho nodded and quickly disappeared in a ball of red fire.

Fire Nation capital city, Fire Nation Reserve Army High Command

Shang and Kono walked through the hallways to the man they were going to see when Shang pointed his finger at a room and said to Kono "Your office is right there".

The two men entered the main office and just beyond the door they were hearing loud voices arguing Shang then turned to a young lieutenant and said "Colonel Kono to see General Mung".

The young man then eagerly replied "General Mung has been expecting you both. Colonel Kono welcome back to the capital city of Mahalla, it's an honor sir".

Suddenly the door to office was opened and General Zaa appeared in the doorway he then yelled into the room "I'd send you to the front Mung!!. If I didn't think you'd surrender!!, just to be the Earth Kings new pet bear!!!".

Zaa then walked out the doorway and out of the room barley acknowledging Shang's presence on the room. The young officer then said "General Mung will see you now".

Shang and Kono entered the office, closed the door behind them then Mung looked at Shang and said "What do you want Shang?". The Admiral only replied "I wanted to introduce our newest member of the reserve army command staff, Colonel Kono".

Mung looked at Kono and said "Ah yes from the colonies, I'd offer you a drink but I heard you don't drink wine anymore, please sit down Colonel. And you as well Shang if you must". Mung then took out a pipe, lit it and took in a deep breath before he said "They tell me Kono that you are critical of the war, not that don't have good reason of course".

Kono then replied "I am only critical on indecision General Mung". Mung looked at Kono in confusion before he asked Kono "In the field Colonel?". Kono then replied sharply "In Mahalla".

Mung then said "So Kono I take it that's why you're here, to make decisions?".

Kono then replied "I've already made my decision, now I'm here to help others make theirs". Mung only said "They say that when no clear option is available. The best thing to do. Is to do nothing all".

Kono then loudly said "We are at war General, we must act, sometimes rashly".

Mung looked at Kono and Shang in shock before he said in a curious tone of voice with a hint of hesitation "And just what rash action did you have in mind Colonel?".

Kono only answered "That would be a decision for the commander of the Fire Nation Air Force, sir".

Mung looked at Kono in shock and said "Commander of the Air Force".

Kono smiled in confirmation and replied "Equal status with the Supreme Naval Commander and Commander of our armies and second only to the army Chief of Staff. As well as The High General".

Mung sat back in his chair and took in another deep breath from his pipe and finally said "If I was that man this war would be over by now".

Shang then smiled and said "Well Mung we were thinking the exact same thing".

Mung then put his pipe down on the table and as he grabbed the phone he said "I don't need to remind you both. That we all swore an oath, to Fire Lord Ozai". Mung locked eyes with both men and then to their shock disconnected the phone before he continued saying "Having said that. I'm going to forget that this conversation ever took place. In the strict understanding that such talk will never happen again under this roof, is that clear?".

Shang and Kono quickly replied in unison "Yes sir". Mung then looked at Kono and said "And Colonel you can tell your friends. That I always come down on the right side. And as long as Fire Lord Ozai is alive. You both know what side that is". Mung then reconnected the phone as Shang and Kono left the room.

Western Air Temple

Avatar Aang got up early that morning he quickly walked to the courtyard where Katara was already making breakfast for the others who were still asleep Aang then said "Katara, I need some help with some water bending moves I've forgotten, could you please help me remember them?".

Katara only looked at the pot of soup unable to look at Aangs face as she replied "Aang you know I cant waterbend for a whole year its my punishment, one that I intend to see through to the end and earn Kalo's forgiveness for what I did".

Aang shook his head in disbelief and said "Kalo is asleep surely we can practice water bending for a half hour before anyone even wakes up, no one would ever have to know that you water bended".

Katara then replied in a louder tone of voice "Have you forgotten that Toph can sense what we do as well, she'll know and she will tell Kalo and he will probably extend this punishment even more, I'm sorry Aang but I wont water bend with you until this punishment is over".

Aang angry at this refusal only stormed out of the room leaving Katara alone in the courtyard. unaware that Kalo saw the whole thing and smiled as he saw Katara refuse to give into the Avatars demands giving him all the proof he needed that she would be a good addition to the Red Flame Organisation and the coup itself.

Now all he needed to do was ask her if she wanted to help either way this punishment would end soon. Kalo then walked after Aang and after he caught up to him he said "Avatar why do you honestly think you two are together because of 1 kiss, or is it something you think you deserve because of what has happened to you. And what you will have to do, Answer me!".

Aang didn't say a word and started to leave the hallway when Kalo said "Is that your answer for everything running away. You cant run from your past, you need to face it head on and defeat it once and for all".

Aang quickly turned to face Kalo and said "I've stood and fought at the North Pole, and against Azula and Zuko in Ba Sing Se. What have you done in the last few months, nothing that's what".

Kalo suddenly shoved Aang against a wall and said "I have been doing a lot in the few months against Ozai and risked my life more times then you ever have. Don't ever say I have done nothing against Ozai again, because I have".

Kalo then Aang go and quickly walked off leaving the air bender in shock at what just happened. As Kalo was walking back to his room he couldn't help but think back to an incident 6 years ago which first made him question his loyalty to Ozai.

Flashback 6 years Fire Nation prison yard

A man stood looking at a tree in the centre of the yard when the main doors opened and Colonel Kalo entered the room. The man not even turning to face him said "I wondered when you would come, my old student".

Kalo looked at him in shock at noticed he entered the room without even looking at him and said "Yet you always knew I would master Qao?".

Qao then looked at him in the eyes before he replied "Yes, I always knew you would" Kalo then walked over and stood beside Qao as the old man looked at the tree once more and said "Beautiful is it not Kalo. We have erected enormous holy cathedrals to honor our god, built unconquerable fortress to spread his holy word. Conquered town after town in the Earth Kingdom and established colonies in their place. And dedicated hundreds of years to following Agni through the holy gates. I have dedicated my entire life to knowing him, and in all that time do you know what I have learned my friend?".

Kalo looked at Qao in confusion before Qao said "Agni's greatest masterpieces are the very things we take most for granted" he pointed at the tree to demonstrate his point.

Kalo only looked at Qao and said "Qao, why did you turn away from us?. Why did you betray the Fire Nation?".

Qao continued to look at the tree and said in a shocking tone of voice "Betrayed the Fire Nation. Is that what I did?".

Kalo only yelled out " You disobeyed Lord Azulon!. Aided our enemies!. Qao you endangered our final victory!!".

Qao then turned to face Kalo and yelled out "I did my duty!!!" then in a calmer tone of voice said "When I became a Fire Sage, I took an oath. An oath to pursue Agni. To learn from him, and to guide the Fire Nation to follow in his footsteps. The Fire Nation is slipping my friend, it is losing the path you can feel it as well as I. Fire Lord Azulon and his son Ozai grow hungry for power and are forgetting our holy mission, they are endangering our true final victory not I. I only sought to return the Fire Nation to the path".

Kalo then replied "Qao, you know why they sent me?".

Qao only answered by saying "Yes I know". Kalo then said "Are you prepared?".

Qao looked back at the tree for a few seconds before he faced Kalo again and said "I am".

Kalo then lit a fire dagger in his hand but to the shock of both men it wasn't the usual orange it was green Qao smiled at the sight of the green flames, but the smile quickly disappeared as Kalo grabbed his shoulder and said with all sincerity "Goodbye master Qao". And as soon as he said that Kalo plunged the dagger into Qao instantly killing his old fire bending master and friend.

As Qaos body fell to the ground after Kalo removed the dagger unmoving Kalo said "May Agni show you the mercy that the Fire Lord did not" and with that Kalo left the room.

End of flashback

Ever since that day Kalo regretted what he done he could now hope that the coup to get rid of Ozai would be enough to earn Qaos forgiveness for what he did.

Kalo then walked back to his room and found June quietly fixing the bed and she only said "Have a good walk Kalo?. I hope you managed to shake off that nightmare you had last night".

Kalo was in shock and before he could ask how June knew he had another nightmare of his violent past she said "I felt you shaking and muttering in your sleep. What was that nightmare about?".

Kalo looked the ground before he replied "It about my first mission, my platoon was ordered to enter a house in the colony of Hau Ji suspected of harbouring Earth Kingdom rebels. We entered the house and found no rebels just elderly people and children, I… I was then ordered to kill them all".

June then kissed Kalo and after she broke the kiss she said "My love listen to me. I don't know much about your military past. But I know you are not that man anymore. You're the man I love, and we can only hope this Operation Phoenix plan will succeed and earn you some forgiveness from those you killed".

Kalo then looked June in the eyes and said "I'm planning to inform the Avatar and his friends about this plan tonight".

Kalo and June both started to talk about the planned coup unaware that they were being watched.

Fire Nation royal palace

Azula had stayed up all night not able to get any sleep as she couldn't stop thinking about what her mother told her after that meeting. Even though she told the group she wouldn't help them with the coup. She made it clear that she wouldn't try to stop them either.

Azula had only now begun to realise what the Red Flame Organisation, her uncle and what her mother had been trying to get through her head for so long. That her father Fire Lord Ozai wasn't just the enemy of the world but also the enemy of the Fire Nation and he must be brought down as soon as possible before the Earth Kingdom was burned to ashes.

She looked at the Red Flame badge given to her by her mother gave in case she decided to help them with the coup.

She also knew that ever since Zuko told Ozai the truth of who 'killed' the Avatar in Ba Sing Se, she had begun to lose favour with her father who she always admired and aimed to please. And now he only saw her as nothing but a minion to do his bidding for him.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to help Kalo and the others plan and do this coup and maybe be able to get redemption for what she did.

Fire Nation military academy

Colonel Kono walked back and forth across the balcony as he heard all the new recruits begin to yell out the army oath of loyalty to Fire Lord Ozai. "I swear to Ozai Sozen!. Fire Lord and High General of the Fire Nation!. Loyalty and bravery!. I vow to be loyal to my superiors and show obedience until I give my life for this oath!!".

Kono shook his head in sadness as he heard all those young boys swear to give their lives for a madman. Once the coup was successful Kono swore when he became the army Chief Of Staff. He would get rid of the oath to Ozai and make it an oath to the Fire Nation instead the place where their only loyalty should be to.

Later that night Western Air Temple

Dinner that night was a very quiet and when everyone was done eating Kalo said "Katara. I have a question for you, just what would you do to help end the war?".

Katara looked at Kalo with some confusion before she replied "I would do anything to help defeat Ozai why are you asking me this Kalo?".

Kalo then replied "Katara its time I told you the truth. This punishment was never a punishment, it was a test to see if you had the will of a fire bender, and from what I have seen you do so far you have all the qualities to join the Red Flame Organisation. A Fire Nation resistance movement swore to get rid of Fire Lord Ozai by any means necessary. However there is a price. The only way you can join the group is by swearing an oath of loyalty to the Fire Nation, if you do swear this oath Katara, you will no longer be a Water Tribe citizen. You'd be a Fire Nation citizen for life. So Katara I ask you once more just how far are you willing to go to see the end of the war?".

Katara looked at the group for several seconds avoiding looking directly at Sokka's eyes before she replied "I will swear this oath Kalo anything that will help end the war, I would gladly do".

Kalo then walked over to his bag took out a pair of yellow sheets of paper handed one to Katara before he looked at his and said "Katara repeat after me. I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty of whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Throne and sacred Laws of the Fire Nation against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the Fire Nation when required by the law; that I will perform non combatant service in the Armed Forces of the Fire Nation when required by the law; that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law; and that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me Agni".

Katara repeated the exact same words never taking her eyes off the paper till she finishing saying the oath. When she was finished she looked at her friends and saw Toph nodding in approval while Aang's eyes were only showing her shock and sadness. Sokka only looked at her with shock and then yelled out "Katara how could you!. You just gave up your past and tribe with no hesitation at all!. How could you!!".

Sokka not even waiting for his former little sister to reply stormed out of the courtyard not looking back for a single second.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 finished let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames though ok. And just so you know the Fire Nation oath of loyalty is based off the old American constitution and the Fire Nation army Oath is based off the German army oath used during world war 2.

And I recommend all my readers read some of the fics written by Half Jaw, Appa Appa Away, Kitsune Of Fate and LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi all 4 writers are some of the best on this website in my opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 10 matters of the heart

Authors note I don't own avatar just my OC's. I would like to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fic.

Western air temple

The Gang was in shock at Sokkas outburst while Katara was nearly crying due to what he said and she was shocked to see Zuko put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and said "I'll go talk to him Katara don't worry about it".

Katara shook her head and then said "No I'll talk to him, thanks for the offer though Zuko I appreciate it". Katara quickly stood up and went off to find Sokka knowing where he would probably go to think after what just happened.

Katara had then spent 10 minutes looking for Sokka and she finally found him on the cliffs looking at the full moon deep in thought.

Katara slowly walked over to him and stopped when he suddenly in a low tone of voice said "Why Katara? I don't understand why you took that oath of loyalty to the Fire Nation?"

Katara didn't get a chance to think of an answer as Sokka then continued by yelling "Have you forgotten what the Fire Nation has done to our tribe! To the whole world!! They have killed so many people and destroyed so many innocent lives! They took mom from us and killed Yue as well as brainwashed Suki into being a Fire Nation soldier, and Azula's new friend!!"

Katara then understood why Sokka was angry and just who he was angry at he wasn't angry at her but at the whole Fire Nation for what they did to them and what they took from him.

Katara looked at the moon for a brief moment before she turned to Sokka and said "Sokka, would Suki or Yue want you acting this way? What would they say if they could see you now? What would mom say? You are being unreasonable and blaming for what the Fire Nation as done just for swearing an oath and becoming a Fire Nation citizen, to help take Ozai down".

Sokka then replied "You done the same thing when you nearly killed Kalo and Zuko, as well as getting Aang so mad that he demanded a trial to make Kalo pay for hurting supposedly hurting you".

Katara only said "I realized what I did was wrong and I'm now making up for it. This plan to bring Ozai down might just work, besides its better then Aang fighting Ozai directly, weather or not I'm a Water Tribe citizen or a Fire Nation citizen I'm still the same person I always was Sokka. Don't forget that".

Katara then walked off leaving Sokka with a lot to think about.

Fire Nation manor

Ursa stood before the members of the Red Flame Organization and said "My daughter Azula has joined our cause against Ozai. Now Shang you and Kono don't need to get Mung to join us. Remember only Mung, Ozai and Azula can initiate Operation Phoenix. But now we need to get Ozai to sign the revised version of Operation Phoenix into law. Who will get him to do it?"

No one said a word everyone looking at each other hoping someone else would volunteer when suddenly Azula stood up and said "I'll do it. Father is having a meeting with his inner circle tomorrow afternoon in the Sozin Mountains at his private retreat there I'll get it signed into law".

Ursa smiled at Azula for offering to do this for the group and she then said "Very well Kono will accompany you there just in case something happens there".

Azula nodded and then the meeting ended and everyone got ready for a few hard challenging days ahead of them.

The next day western air temple

Katara sat at the table barley listening as Zuko explained how Sozin started the war 1 hundred years ago she was too busy thinking of what she said to Sokka even though the punishment was over Katara decided to continue getting lessons on Fire Nation history and their culture she said that she needed to learn as much about them as possible so she could help the Red Flame Organization with their plan to stop Ozai which Kalo promised to explain to them all tonight.

Suddenly Katara was brought out of her thoughts when Zuko said "Katara, are you paying attention". She quickly looked up at Zuko and said "Sorry Zuko I wasn't listening. It's just; I can't seem to focus after what Sokka told me last night after I found him".

Zuko nodded in understanding and said "I'm sure he'll forgive you in time Katara just be patient. Now I'll go back and go over what you missed. In the year of 1391 Fire Lord Sozin addressed the Fire Nation noble court and Fire Nation council to let them he had started the war with the eradication of the Air Nomads when Sozin's Comet first appeared. There was some opposition to it but it didn't make a difference as Fire Lord Sozin quietly had those who spoke out killed by the Ember Guards".

Katara looked at Zuko in confusion when Zuko said Ember Guards and he quickly explained by saying "The Ember Guards are the Fire Nation's answer to the Dai Li of Ba Sing Se. They were created in the year 1370 by Minster of security Con Yao to make sure there were no groups against the royal family and later on the war itself and to ensure everyone lived the way Sozin wanted us to live. As well as ensure the loyalty of the people to the Fire Nation, or face death at their hands".

Katara was in disbelief as she heard this new information and said "What would happen to the Ember Guards if we won the war?"

Zuko looked at her and said "They would be imprisoned and the group disbanded once and for all".

Katara nodded and the lesson continued with Zuko explaining the early beginning of the war to Katara as well as the role of religion in the Fire Nation through the beginning of the war when Zuko decided to end the lesson for the day.

As Katara started work on lunch June entered the room not looking well at all and Katara said "June are you alright, you don't look well?".

June only replied "I've got a mild illness that all" and quickly left the courtyard.

Fire Nation Sozin Mountains Ozai's private estate

Azula and Kono sat down outside the main room of the manor and waited for approval to enter and it was perfectly clear to Azula at that point she was no longer the favored child and was now just nothing but a weapon to her father.

Suddenly the door opened and several high ranking Fire Nation Admirals including Shang left the main room and entered the hallway. Shang gave Azula and Kono a quick nod of the head as he left the estate.

Kono and Azula prepared to enter the main room when a young Colonel appeared and said "Colonel Jai. Army command, princess Azula, I would like to look over your presentation to Fire Lord Ozai". At the response Jai got from Azula in the form of an angry glare Jai said "Its protocol princess Azula".

Kono then said "Jai the contents of the princess's presentation are for Lord Ozai's eyes only, no one else". Jai looked at Kono with some anger before he smugly said "I am Lord Ozai's eyes Colonel Kono".

Suddenly another voice loudly said "Colonel Kono is a member of my staff at the Reserve Army Command he doesn't answer to you Jai! And neither does the princess for that matter!" All three of them then saw General Mung in the doorway of the main room.

Mung then looked at Jai and said "Lord Ozai is waiting for them, are you really going to keep him waiting to see his own daughter any longer then necessary?".

Jai only nodded and said to Kono and Azula "This way please". He then led both of them into the room along with Mung and in the centre of the room was a circular table with a group of men surrounding it including Fire Lord Ozai.

Jai walked over to Ozai and let him know Azula had arrived immediately drawing his gaze away from his inner circle and to his daughter. Mung then said "Lord Ozai may I introduce Colonel Kono the new third in command of the reserve army".

General Zaa then got up from his chair and said "I've heard great things about you Kono. Tell me what do you think should we do about the recent rebellions in the Earth Kingdom?"

Kono only replied "We should send more supplies and ships there to give those men more weapons with which to fight".

Suddenly Admiral Chan said "You dare suggest I send more of our boats to the Earth Kingdom? We need them here in case the Avatar attempts another invasion and tries to kill our Fire Lord".

Ozai then said "That will be all Kono leave immediately". Azula quickly took out the documents and said "Father, I have a new copy of Operation Phoenix for your signature".

Mung looked at Azula and Kono in shock out of the corner of his eyes while War Minister Qin and the rest of the inner circle watched on as Ozai took the documents and looked at them before he said to his daughter "You know you're Phoenix Azula".

He then turned to his men and continued by saying "The Phoenix, a great creature of fire. Its tears falling on those they deem worthy of life and getting rid of those who aren't. 1 can't understand this war if 1 doesn't understand the Phoenix".

Ozai then signed the new Operation Phoenix before he handed the papers to Azula and said "Now Azula I want you to resume the hunt for the Avatar tomorrow understood?"

Azula nodded and General Zaa turned to Kono and said "Your dismissed go back to the capital". As Mung and Kono turned to leave Zaa called out "Mung have some fresh drinks brought in as you leave would you".

All three of them left the main room while the head Judge of The Peoples Court Wa Zhung told the men a funny joke Azula heard Mung whisper to Kono "I don't know what you are planning nor do I want to know. However when it happens I would be grateful if Zaa found himself on the front lines".

Azula and Kono then left the estate not knowing that as they left Ozai was watching them closely and said to the Chief of Security Lang "Have the Ember Guards follow Kono find out where he goes. And if Azula does find and kill the Avatar see that she doesn't return home. If she hasn't left the Fire Nation by tomorrow night have the Dai Li pay her a visit".

Lang only nodded and replied "Yes my lord".

Later that night at the western air temple

The Avatar and his friends sat around the fire as Kalo and Iroh appeared with Mai, Zuko and June. Kalo then revealed several folders in his hands and passed them around to everyone except Toph who he had privately told of the plan earlier that day.

Aang then said "Kalo, what does this folder have to do with taking down Ozai. What exactly is this Operation Phoenix?"

Kalo only replied "Operation Phoenix is Ozai's emergency plan in the event of a national crisis. The Fire Nation reserve army has thousands of men all over the Fire Nation; Phoenix if activated will mobilize those men to defend the Fire Nation".

Iroh then continued Kalo's explanation by saying "The sole order of Phoenix is to protect Ozai and his leadership if he is cut off or killed".

Haru looked at Iroh in uncertainty before he said "And what use Kalo is this plan to us?"

Kalo looked at his unopened folder and said "Operation Phoenix was originally designed to contain civil unrest like a peasant revolt for example. But what if the Dai Li and the Fire Nation secret police the Ember Guards were staging a coup. Our own security forces are trying to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai. Sokka How do you think the Fire Nation army high command would have to respond?"

Sokka then said "It sounds like they would have no other choice but to declare a military state of emergency, is that right?"

Iroh nodded and said "Ozai's own reserve army using Ozai's own plan. The reserve army will have no choice but to seize power in the capital city to prevent the Dai Li and their allies taking over. They'll think they are fighting for Ozai's government not against it".

Kalo then finished the explanation by saying "While the Red Flame Organization quietly put a new Fire Nation government in place".

The Avatar and his friends were in shock taking all this information on this new plan to take Ozai down when Aang said "But only if Ozai's dead. That is what your saying isn't it Kalo, how else are you going to be able to convince the Fire People that the Dai Li are trying to seize power".

Kalo looked at everyone before he declared "We have to kill Ozai. Now if you all agree to help us do this coup there is a spot in the new government for each of you. Except for you Avatar because our leadership don't trust you. They think if you could nearly kill me just for supposedly hurting Katara, then you are too immature to be in the new government. Are you with us or not?"

The group was silent for a few minutes before Toph nodded and Haru gave Kalo a thumbs up while Sokka only said "I'll give you my answer in the morning".

Aang then said loudly "This plan involves murder! Can't your group try to seize power without killing Ozai! He doesn't deserve to be murdered!!"

Zuko quickly stood up and yelled out at Aang "How do you know what my father deserves Aang! You don't know what he has done these past few years as Fire Lord to people in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe! Even what he's done to those from the Fire Nation! He deserves to die!!"

Aang looked at Zuko in shock and yelled out "I know Ozai deserves to be put in prison foe what has done! Zuko how could you want to see your own father die! What did he ever do to deserve that kind of fate?!!"

Mai then yelled "What Ozai did to Zuko is a lot worse then what this coup will do to him Avatar! You don't know the full story about what Ozai did to him! None of us do except for Iroh! I only know a few chapters out of a book in regards to Ozai's crimes against his children including Azula!!!"

Aang only yelled out "Regardless of what he did he doesn't deserve to be murdered! I will not help you murder someone!!"

Kalo then said calmly "If you will not help us Avatar Aang, then what will you do stop us? Warn Ozai of what we are planning? Just what will you do, or will you run away like you always have before?"

Aang then said "I'm not going to warn Ozai cause then my friends and my girlfriend would be in tremulous danger".

Katara then stood up and blasted water at Aang before she yelled out "Aang I thought I told you we are not boyfriend and girlfriend! I don't love you that way I love you like a little brother only! Why can't you get that through your head?!!".

Aang got up and said but Katara we kissed at the invasion on the day of black sun don't you remember?"

Katara then yelled out "I didn't want that kiss! nor did I return it Aang!!. Don't you understand I don't love you that way!!?"

Aang only looked at Zuko and said "H's brainwashed you Katara hasn't he. During those lessons, no wonder you took that oath. Scar boy here has turned you against me!!"

Kalo then grabbed Aang's arm turned him around and punched him in the face knocking him unconscious and said to Haru "Take him away from here on his Bison till he's calmed down and willing to apologize".

As Haru dragged the unconscious air bender to the bison Iroh said "I think it would be best if we all went to bed early tonight". Everyone else quickly walked off to their rooms. When Kalo and June got to their room Kalo noticed June looking nervous and said "What's wrong June? Whatever it is you can tell me I trust you and love you so much".

June mumbled something in response Kalo couldn't hear so he said "I couldn't hear what you just said June could you please repeat it".

June then replied "I'm pregnant Kalo, and I was afraid that you would be upset that your vampire curse has been passed onto someone else".

Kalo then said "I am shocked that you thought I would be unhappy. June I have always wanted to have children with the woman I love. And now I do regardless of this child being human or vampire I will it and you just the same, with all my heart".

Te two lovers then celebrated this news unaware that Quan Cho was watching from a balcony and said to himself "So that's how I get to Kalo's heart by taking the woman he loves from him, then killing her before finishing him off as well".

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames.

And I recommend that all of my readers read some of the fics written by Half Jaw, Appa Appa Away, Kitsune Of Fate and LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi all 4 writers are some of the best on this website in my opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 11 revelations, war of words.

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's.

Fire Nation royal palace

Azula arrived back at the royal palace in a short amount of time knowing that the Ember Guards were following her and Kono she knew that she had to leave the country that very night.

But where could she go who would help her, the Avatar maybe, but she would need to show him and his friends proof that she could be trusted and that she had changed and at that moment she got an idea.

She went to the nearby table grabbed some parchment and a quill of ink and started to write down the most honest thing she had ever written in her entire life.

The next day

Western air temple

Kalo woke up the next morning and saw June wide awake standing next to him and Kalo said What is it June, what's wrong?". June then showed Kalo the bag where he kept his stash of blood to his great shock and surprise it was empty.

Kalo only got up and quickly got dressed before he said "I'll go into the forest and get some blood from the animals that should last till we go back to the Fire Nation to help initiate Operation Phoenix".

June then kissed Kalo who only looked away as he left the room.

Fire Nation People's Court

Kono only looked on from his seat in the court as the president of the court Wa Zhung yelled out at the accused a water bender named Hama "You used an unnatural form of bending! A form of bending even considered unnatural to those savage Water Tribe monsters! You did these unspeakable acts why?!"

Before she could even answer Wa said "You did it because you thought we were killing all the people in the Water Tribe and wanted revenge. That is a filthy lie! You know we are civilizing your people! And this war will make everyone of every nation happy and united! And for your crimes of kidnapping, spreading fear, demoralizing our troops and treason against our great nation. The Peoples Court sentence you to death by hanging. Take her away!!"

Kono then left the court and saw Azula with the keys to the cells the first part of their plan was successful. Now all they had to was find this prisoner and get out of the Fire Nation alive without getting found out.

They entered the cell blocks and started to look around when Azula heard Kono whisper to her "I think I found him, is that him?" Azula nodded and opened the cell door.

The prisoner looked at them hesitantly and said "What is this, my execution? And by Princess Azula no less, I should be honored, I should be".

Azula looked at the ground in shame at the mention of how much the people of the Water Tribe hated her and said "Actually I'm not here to kill you Chief Hakoda, I'm actually here to save your miserable life. Now you can either accept my help and get out of here alive and maybe see your family again. Or you can stay here and face the People's Court, the choice is yours".

Hakoda was silent as he considered his options but then said "Ok Princess Azula, just how are you going to get me out of the Fire Nation?"

Kono then said "We have a boat in the city harbor waiting for Azula; we have a spare military uniform for you so we can get you safely out of the capital. Once we are far away from the city you can get on an Airship and find the Avatar".

Azula then handed Hakoda the letter and said "If my uncle Iroh is with the Avatar. I would appreciate it if you gave him this letter I wrote him. He will know what it means".

Hakoda nodded and Kono looked outside the hallway and said "All clear we have to go now we are running out of time".

As the three of them got to the harbor Hakoda looked at Azula and said curiously "Just why are you helping me escape Azula. Why are you going against your father now?"

Azula then said "I only had my eyes opened to the truth recently for the first time in my life to the evil my father is and I will now do whatever I can to see that he is stopped. And if the Avatar fails to kill my father before Sozin's Comet returns then make no mistake I will kill him".

They then got on the boat and set sail an hour later Hakoda got on an Airship and went off to the Western Air Temple to hopefully find the Avatar and let him know that they might just have a new ally in the fight against Fire Lord Ozai.

Western Air Temple

Kalo sat down on the cliff above the temple and started to meditate when he heard a familiar voice say "Your troubled Kalo why" Kalo then opened his eyes and saw Mai staring at him in curiosity.

Kalo then said "I just found out last night that June is pregnant. Mai do you remember when we were growing up how our father treated us. Making you stay quiet and never express yourself, and tried to make me into an obnoxious self absorbed man. He only really started to pay attention to me after I became High General. Before that it was like I didn't even exist to him".

Mai only said "Kalo I know that you hate father for the way he treated us. I know you always had trouble with mum as well for wanting to join the army in the first place, but why are you telling me these things?"

Kalo then looked at the sky and said "I'm starting to have doubts that I can be a good father to this child. I mean look who we had for a father a man who was focused more on his political career and work then his own family. How do I know that I won't turn out the same as him"?

Mai then said "Kalo you are nothing like dad, you know this. And I know that you will be a great father you always looked after me after all and helped with Tom Tom. If that isn't proof enough for you I don't know what is".

Kalo thought back to the past and then realized that Mai was absolutely right and that when the time came Kalo knew he would have nothing at all to worry about.

While in another part of the temple Katara was making lunch when Sokka approached her and said "Katara I thought about what you said the other night and your right. It doesn't matter if you're a Water Tribe or Fire Nation citizen, you are still the same person you always were and I'm sorry".

Katara then hugged Sokka and said "Apology accepted Sokka; now tell the others that lunch is ready would you". Sokka then left the courtyard while Iroh entered and said "It's good to see that you two made up. Siblings that fight is never good at all. Now I'm just wondering, how are you coping after the argument that we all had last night?"

Katara then formed an ice dagger and threw it at the wall before she said "That idiotic self absorbed monk! Actually called me his girlfriend when we only kissed once and I didn't even like it! He couldn't understand that I didn't love him that way! I mean if he did love me that way why didn't anyone tell me so I could have let him down gently!!"

Toph then appeared in the courtyard after popping up from the ground and said "Actually sugar queen I knew how twinkle toes felt about you as did Iroh heck Kalo and June knew how he felt about you only an hour after arriving here. It's that obvious I'm really surprised you didn't notice sooner. All those times that he wanted water bending lessons from you, all he really wanted was to just spend time with you. And I can say this, and if you want to make it clear to him that you don't love him that way, you have to break his heart full of love for you into a million pieces. If you don't he wont be able to master the Avatar State and wont be able to focus on fighting Ozai".

Katara nodded realizing right that Toph was completely right in order to save the entire world she would have to destroy Aang's world.

Suddenly Kalo appeared with Mai, June and Zuko and said "A Fire Nation Airship is on its way bearing a flag of surrender. Toph we could use your metal bending in case this is a trick".

The airship then appeared right next to the temple and everyone got ready to fight when suddenly the ship stopped and a ramp appeared and a man stepped down.

Katara and Sokka quickly yelled out "Dad!" and ran over to hug their now free father. Hakoda then saw Iroh and handed him the letter. Katara then said "Dad how did you get here, how did you even know where we were this doesn't make any sense".

Hakoda then said what Azula told him to say so she wouldn't be killed for treason "Some people from a group called the Red Flame Organization got me out of jail and told me where you all were. Now Sokka, Katara come along we have a lot to catch up on".

Hakoda and his children left the courtyard while Iroh opened the letter and started to read it.

**Dear uncle**

**I can only imagine how surprised you must be to be getting a letter from me but I felt I must tell you this. Uncle the bruises are only the tip of the iceberg in what father did to me.**

**It all started a few weeks after you and Zuzu left the Fire Nation and began your quest to find the Avatar. I was training in the palace garden and father came in and started to yell at me saying it was all my fault that you and Zuko were banished and he started to hit me with his own fists till I passed out from the pain.**

**Over time it got worse from punches to small stabs on my arms and on the day the Avatar officially returned to the world he had me raped by War Minister Qin and threatened me by saying if I told a single person what Qin did I would end up in the streets of Ba Sing Se as a beggar with no memory of my family at all.**

**Sadly uncle this isn't the worst of what father did to me a few days ago after the invasion and after the Avatar escaped, father came into my room while I slept and said what he was about to do was my punishment for not killing the avatar in Ba Sing Se, he raped me and said after the war if I lived and proved myself that he would make me his queen.**

**Uncle I'm telling you this because you were right the power hungry woman isn't the real me, the real me is just a scared little girl who wants to live a normal life without that monster of a father breathing down my neck all the time.**

**I will be awaiting your reply and once you've read this letter show to Zuko and Kalo let them know the real me. If you do want to reply or see me in person I will be near the Island of Nion. And then I can help you all plan Operation Phoenix and end this bloody war once and for all.**

**From your loving niece Azula**

After Iroh was finished reading the letter he handed it to Kalo and burst into tears now that he knew the full truth of the pain Azula had gone through over the past three years.

After Kalo was finished reading the letter he handed it to Zuko and said "She must really want to help us defeat that madman to write this, she would never write this sort of letter for a plan to kill us, it's not her style of fighting".

After everyone in the courtyard was done reading the letter Katara, Sokka and Hakoda came back and read the letter once they were done and Hakoda explained just how he really got out of jail Kalo said "So what do you all think we should do, should we accept her offer of help".

Iroh then said "Azula has most likely realized the truth; the old Azula would never have written that letter, or make up those kind of things about Ozai. I say we accept her offer of help".

Mai only said "She's being truthful I can tell, I say we let her help". June then said "I agree if she wants to help let her, but we should keep an eye on her just in case".

Hakoda only nodded and Toph said "Hakoda was telling the truth Azula helped him break free. If she really has changed for the better, we should let her help; we need all the help we can get to do this Operation Phoenix plan anyway".

Katara only said "I say we ask some questions to see if she has changed and if she answers them truthfully and honest then we let her help, if not we send her back where she came from". Sokka nodded in agreement then all eyes turned to Zuko.

Zuko then said "If Ozai did do those things to Azula then he truly is the worst father in the history of fathers and Azula should be allowed to help us if she is truthful, if she isn't I'll give her a scar to match mine".

Kalo smiled then said "So here's what I think we should do, we will send a group of 4 to Azula via the airship, if she is being truthful we will bring her back to the temple. If however this is just a trick we can always sink the boat she's on, agreed?"

Everyone then said "Agreed".

A few hours earlier on Appa

Aang woke up with a sore head and said "What happened, Katara are you there? I don't feel well can you come heal me?"

Aang then heard a mocking sarcastic voice say "Oh Aang I'm here please kiss me, and tell me what to do".

Aang only smiled and said "Stop messing around Haru, now tell me where is Katara?"

Haru then replied "She's not here, after your little temper tantrum Kalo told me to fly you away form the temple for a little while till you calmed down ok".

Aang then yelled out "Calm down! I cant be calm Zuko has brainwashed Katara to helping him and that vampire Kalo commit murder!!. Don't you understand Haru I must stop them! Now fly us back to the temple now!"

Haru suddenly yelled out "No Aang I won't do what you order mw to! Now sit down and shut the hell up! ok".

Aang then sat down and silence descended over the area only broken by Appa's growls.

Western air temple later that night

Quan Cho walked through the ruins when he heard a voice say "You won't be able to take Kalo's heart alone you'll need my help to do it Quan Cho".

Quan Cho turned to face the man and said "Ok Kwang we will attack in a half hour, get ready".

Kwang nodded and said "I'll be ready Quan, just watch out for Kalo's lightening, it's very powerful".

Fire Nation royal palace

Fire Lord Ozai looked at his inner circle and said to Wa Zhung "You let a very important prisoner escape! I swear Wa I don't know why I keep you around, you can't see past the back of your own hand sometimes".

Ozai then turned to look at his chief of security and leader of the Ember Guards and said "Lang. I want the Ember Guards searching every single house in the capital for this prisoner and as well as Princess Azula. And let all towns and cities in the Fire Nation, the colonies and every single Fire Nation ship know that from this moment. Princess Azula is now a mortal enemy of the Fire Nation. She is to be captured alive if possible. If not bring me her head".

Lang nodded and left the palace everyone else then knew at that moment this meeting was officially over.

Western air temple

Kalo and June were in their room and Kalo said "June I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today I just had doubts if I could be a good father. I myself had a bad relationship with my father; I still do to this day. I know now that even though neither of us know much about raising children. We will do it together".

June only hugged Kalo and said "Apology accepted, now I may not know much about your father but I can say this you aren't the same as him. You are your own person, not another mindless slave of Ozai like your father is".

Kalo looked at June and said "Your absolutely right my love". Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Kalo and June got up and went outside to see what happened.

Kalo then blocked a fire blast that appeared from out of nowhere and when the smoke cleared Kalo saw Kwang standing in the hallway and said "You, died. I killed you in the forest".

Kwang smiled and said "You can't kill a vampire with a simple lightening attack Kalo. You should know that more then anyone".

Kalo then charged forth at Kwang only to be pushed back by Kwang with his air bending and Kalo was then punched by another man, a man he had heard of al his life as did every other Fire Nation boy. The cursed warrior Quan Cho.

Kalo even though he was shocked to see this mythical warrior was determined to defeat these assassins once and for all and threw fireball after fireball at Quan Cho.

The warrior barley dodged the attacks and a lot of mockery said "Well Kalo. You are strong, but not that strong. Shame apparently Ozai once held you in high regard as a general and a fire bender. Obviously you can do better than this, cant you Kalo".

Kalo then grabbed Quan Cho and shoved him directly into an air blast from Kwang when Zuko, Katara, Mai and Toph showed up and started to attack Quan Cho who quickly under the force of all the attacks was knocked out cold.

Kalo then heard a scream from a familiar voice it was June and he ran back to their room hoping to find her but when he got there all he found was ripped sheets and a small pile of blood.

A few hours later Fire Nation caves

The old man smiled at the letter and said "Now we have Kalo's heart, he will come here to get her back and die trying and then my revenge will be complete at last. And Kalo will pay for killing my son".

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames.

And I recommend that all of my readers read some of the fics written by Half Jaw, Appa Appa Away, Kitsune of Fate and LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi all 4 writers are some of the best on this website in my opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bond Of Honor

Chapter 12 plots of revenge and treason.

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's. And I would like to thank my Beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fic.

Western air temple

Kalo sank to his knees and cried out Junes name as the realisation sank in that the very much feared Chanu vampire clan had kidnapped the woman he loved and his unborn child.

Kalo knew very well that he couldn't just sit by and do nothing. He then decided it was a good idea to go pay their new prisoner a visit and ask him a few questions about where the clan was and just where he could find June.

Fire Nation caves

Kwang knelt before the elderly man and said "Forgive me sir. I failed to kill Kalo and failed my mission. But I completed Quan Cho's mission while that stupid warrior allowed himself to get caught."

The elderly man then yelled out "You should have tried again in your mission!. Instead you chose to wait for help to arrive like a scared coward!, I should kill you now myself!!. But as you said you brought us back Kalo's heart, if he wants her back, he will have to face the might of our entire clan. And he will fail in the attempt to save her. So Kwang I will spare your life, but don't fail me again or else next time I will kill you."

Kwang nodded and left the elderly man alone with their new arrival. The old man then walked over to June and said "You must think that Kalo will save you and your child. But your wrong he will die before he gets near you, and you will die knowing it's all your fault. And as you will die soon, I think there is no harm in letting you know who I am. I am Sinola, and I have been around ever since the vampires came to being."

June then said "Whatever you do to me, will be nothing at all compared to what Kalo will do to you". The old man just smiled and left the cave.

Western air temple

Kalo entered the room and saw Quan Cho restrained to the wall by Toph with earth and metal bending. Kalo only said in a cold tone of voice "Where is she?". getting no reply Kalo continued by saying "Where is the clan's headquarters."

Again getting no reply Kalo yelled out at Quan Cho "Tell me where it is or I'll kill you right here right now!. Do you understand me Cho!!". The man only smiled and said angrily "Do it then Kalo, kill me, after all. That's what you isn't it are a murdering monster, with no love at all for anyone or anything."

Kalo then grabbed a nearby axe held it near Cho's right arm and said threatenly "Tell me where the clans headquarters are, or I will slice this arm off right now."

Getting no answer Kalo swung the axe down slicing Cho's right arm clean off and Kalo smiled as Cho screamed out in pain. Kalo moved the axe above the left arm and yelled "Tell me where my girlfriend and my unborn child are or this arm comes off as well!. You have 5 seconds Cho!, 1, 2, 3 ,4."

Cho suddenly and quietly said "She's with child. Kalo I may have been told to hurt your heart, but even I would never harm a child. Now I'll lead you to them, and help you defeat them once and for all. But I want a pardon from The Fire Lord in return for helping you. So Kalo do we have a deal?"

Kalo was silent for a few moments as he thought it over in his head could he trust Quan Cho to help him defeat the clan, he knew he couldn't but he didn't know where the clan was only Cho did. And Kalo knew that for now at least he would have no choice but to trust him.

Kalo then looked at Cho right in the eyes and said "Deal. But if you don't lead me to June, I will make you wish I had cut that arm off when I'm done with you."

Cho only smiled as Kalo broke his restraints and said "So when do you want to go after the clan?"

Kalo then said "Tonight, I don't want to waste anymore time then I have to". Kalo and Cho left the room and didn't notice Iroh standing outside the door and said to himself "His anger clouds his judgement. Hopefully he will remember what it is he is fighting for. Love not revenge."

Fire Nation caves

The old man entered the room and said to June "Does he know your pregnant. Just so you know if you both think that child is going to be full human your wrong. It will be a half vampire, I bet Kalo will never forgive himself for passing his curse onto another living human."

June was shocked this revelation and said "Kalo told me he would love our child regardless of it being human or vampire."

The old man then said "Sadly for you none of you will live long enough for that child to be born. A fitting punishment, Kalo killed my child, now I'll kill his". The old man then leaving June to wonder how and in what situation did Kalo apparently kill this vampires son.

The next morning

Western air temple

Iroh only looked to see the reaction of Mai after he told them why Kalo left and after a few minutes Iroh said "Me, Toph and Zuko will go to see Azula. To see if she really is sincere about wanting to help us."

Katara suddenly said "I'll go with you, just in case it's ambush, as it's always helpful to have a healer and master water bender around."

Iroh nodded in thanks for the offer and then said "We should leave immediately then to get to Azula before nightfall, lets go."

The four of them got in Hakoda's airship and soon left the air temple heading straight for a meeting with Princess Azula.

Fire Nation mountains

Kalo looked at Quan Cho in disbelief and said "Are you sure this is the right place. I cant imagine the infamous Chanu vampire clan, living in a bunch of caves."

Quan Cho only replied "Yes this is their headquarters, now there are several guards outside the caves. We will need to get rid of them before we can enter the caves."

Kalo nodded and said "I see 4 of them 'I'll take out the guards near the entrance. You can deal with the guards walking around the caves outside."

Cho then went after the guards while Kalo crept up behind the guards near the entrance and killed them both with quick blasts of green fire. And Cho soon appeared beside him and both men then walked into the caves.

Fire Nation Airship

Iroh and Zuko barley said a word to each other as the airship continued to approach the island of Nion where Azula was waiting for them. Both of them couldn't help but think about what was written in that letter and if it was true, were they both in someway responsible for what Ozai did to Azula.

Iroh then broke the silence by saying "It's my fault, what happened to Azula is fault," Zuko only said "No uncle it's as much my fault as it is yours. I told father that Azula lied about killing Aang, and that's what led to her getting raped by him."

Iroh then said "Well regardless of who's fault it was, we never really stopped to think that Ozai would harm Azula that bad, so we must do what we can to help her. She is of course family and wants to help us."

Zuko only nodded and the rest of the trip was made in silence till they arrived at the island and found Azula on the deck of her ship smiling as she saw they approach and said "Uncle, Zuzu so nice to see you all again."

She then saw Katara and Toph said "I hope your father got to you safely and you don't need to thank me it was the least I can do, as I have a lot of things to fix not just breaking a few prisoners out of jail. And if you decide to attack my father when he goes to the Earth Kingdom to destroy it. I will do my best to help you.

Toph then said "She's telling the truth, I can tell she really wants to help us stop Ozai."

Katara suddenly said "What do you mean by Ozai going to destroy the Earth Kingdom?"

Azula looked at her in shock and said "You don't know. Zuzu you didn't tell them of fathers plan. Very well I will tell you about his plan."

Azula then told Katara and Toph the full details of Ozai's plan to destroy the entire Earth Kingdom when Azula finished her explanation Katara looked at Zuko with anger shown all over her face and yelled out "Why didn't you tell us about Ozai's plan earlier Zuko!. If you did maybe Aang wouldn't have snapped!"

Zuko then yelled back "Your blaming me for what happened with Aang!, I didn't think I needed to tell you about Ozai's plan I assumed you were going to fight him before the comet came. When I found out you didn't I was then told about Kalo's plan. Which will work Katara so after Ozai's dead we wont need to worry about his plan."

Katara only replied "And if that plan fails Zuko what then. What will happen when Ozai burns the Earth Kingdom to ashes. Nothing would be able to stop him as we will all be dead or in jail after the coup fails."

Azula then said "If the coup fails rest assured that Ozai wont live long enough to celebrate surviving. I'll make sure of it."

Iroh looked at Azula with some suspicion and said "And if you did help us succeed with the coup on Ozai Azula. What would you want in return for helping us, an important seat of power in the new leadership, or a lot of gold?"

Azula looked Iroh right in the eye and replied "I only want 1 thing in exchange for helping you overthrow Ozai. I want redemption for my crimes against the world and my family."

Iroh then suddenly hugged Azula who returned it and after the hug was broken Toph said "Ok aside from all the lovey dovey stuff, what do we do now?"

Fire Nation caves

Kalo killed two more warriors and wiped the blood off his hands as he looked at the carnage he had done.

He then heard a noise behind his back, turned around and saw Quan Cho who only said "Kwang's just up ahead maybe he can tell us where your girlfriend is."

Both men walked up to Kwang who turned to face them, saw Cho and said "Cho your alive, I'm so glad to see you again."

Cho smiled and said "Me too Kwang. Now tell us where Sinola has Kalo's girlfriend, and we might let you leave alive."

Kwang then replied "She's being held in another cave a few minutes walk from here. Now if you excuse me I'm getting the hell out of here". Cho then started to attack Kwang and yelled to Kalo "I'll take of Kwang, you just find her and watch out for the clan leader Sinola. He's nearby I can sense it."

Kalo then ran to that cave and he found her, he saw June on the ground on the cave and lying in a pool of her own blood, she had a wound from a sword going across her abdomen . He knelt down next to her and softly said "June I'm here, can you hear?"

When he got no answer Kalo yelled out "June can you hear!. Please answer me!!". Suddenly another voice said "Kalo Tzhang, at least we finally meet face to face after so long. I suppose you want to know exactly why Kwang and Quan Cho were sent after you. Well the answer to that question plus the others you have about this whole situation, is a very simple answer. It's all in your memories Kalo, think back to when you first became a vampire. Think back and remember that vampire who bit you so long ago."

Kalo only rolled his eyes in response he didn't have time to play these games but nonetheless he thought back to when he was bitten by that vampire less then 8 months ago in that forest.

Flashback eastern Earth Kingdom forest 8 months ago

Kalo ran through the forest hunting his prey down which was in the form of a young rabbit when he suddenly heard weird noises from the trees things he couldn't make out when suddenly a man emerged from the forest looking very tired and on the verge of collapse.

Kalo walked over to the man cautiously and said "Sir are you alright?. Do you need any help?"

The man took several deep breaths before he said slowly "I need food or I'll die from the hunger."

Kalo then replied "Well I would give you any food I have but my supply of food ran out a few hours ago, hopefully I can find us some meat or vegetables to eat."

The man suddenly started to laugh much to Kalo's confusion and said "You misunderstand me. I'm not hungry for meat or vegetables. I'm hungry for human blood and yours will do nicely for an early morning snack."

As soon as he finished talking the man charged at Kalo who barley dived out of the way and responded with a burst of green fire which the man avoided with little effort.

Kalo then said "What in Agni's name are you. No one can avoid a fire blast like that at such close range so quickly?"

The man laughed and replied "was it not obvious when I said I was hungry for human blood. I'm a vampire and I will enjoy killing you Kalo Tzhang."

Kalo then avoided the mans opening attacks when the man jumped behind Kalo and bit into his neck. Kalo then felt a burst of pain go through his entire body, suddenly the pain decreased and Kalo launched several blasts of fire at the man before he collapsed onto the ground.

Kalo then woke up several minutes later and saw that man and immediately went on the attack as soon as he started to attack Kalo noticed some changes in his speed and strength and yelled at the man "What did you do to me!!"

The man smiled and said "I've made you stronger prey to fight against me, and that will make the challenge of killing you all the better."

Kalo then launched himself forward, knocked the man onto the ground and took out his dagger and started to cut off his fingers and as the man tried to bite Kalo's neck again Kalo punched him in the face and threw a ball of fire at the man who to Kalo's surprise turned into a pile of dust.

End of flashback

Kalo looked at Sinola and said "I remember that night very well, why do you ask. What does that have to do with what you have done. He was just a psychotic vampire."

Sinola then yelled "He was my son!!. You murdered my only child!. And I shall kill your child and the woman you love right here in front you" as Sinola said that Kalo noticed the flames in the torches rise up so high that they were just inches from the ceiling.

Kalo then said "If you did all this just to hurt me, why not just kill me now and have your revenge but I swear if you killed her and my child and if you escape from me the world wont be big enough for you to hide from me."

Sinola then launched a fire ball at Kalo and to Kalo's shock the flames weren't orange they were red blood red.

Kalo dodged the flames and said "I take it you're a very old vampire right?" Sinola then said "I am so old that the Earth Kingdom was even thought possible when I was bitten, I have seen so many things, killed so many people. And I will not be killed by a former Fire Nation High General running away from his past cause he cant bear to think of what he did in that village in his first year."

Kalo knew full well what this man was getting at, he looked down at the ground and said "I had no choice then. But I swear I will make things right, cause after I kill you, I kill Ozai and his inner circle and then to finish off I'll wipe out every single man or woman who helped make this war last as long as it did. And maybe after all of that Agni will judge me worthy of life when armageddon and the others nations revenge comes down upon us all. But first thing first."

Kalo launched a green flame at Sinola who simply moved to the left and let the flame hit the back wall of the cave. Sinola then fired several blast of fire at Kalo who was unable to block in time and was left with a badly burned arm.

Sinloa quickly mockingly said "If you want to take a break Kalo your more then welcome to. I'll just take my sweet time killing you then I'll take out your heart. But she fading away fast."

Kalo then looked at June and knew that this man was right as June's skin was starting to turn pale. Kalo then launched some more green fire at Sinloa who dodged the attack once more with pure ease as if he wasn't even trying to fight Kalo.

Sinloa then said "Come on Kalo your not really trying to kill cause you haven't given into it have you? Can't you feel the hunger and need to give in to it. If you don't I will kill you before the sun rises."

Kalo then attacked Sinloa again with green flames who retaliated with his blood red flames. Kalo dodged the red flames and fired a bolt of lightening at Sinloa who redirected it at Kalo who in return redirected at Sinloa who fired it at the ceiling of the cave.

Sinloa only smiled and said "Kalo your lightening powers are strong but still your no match for me alone". Suddenly another voice said "Well Sinloa you can call me Kalo's reinforcements, now shut up and lets fight" Sinloa then looked at Quan Cho and said angrily "You want to die as well, ok Cho I'll grant your little request."

Sinloa then attacked Cho and Kalo with his flames and created a shield of red blood fire around himself to block any and all attacks from the two men.

Kalo avoided a fireball of Sinloa's and then fired lightening at Sinloa again and smiled as he saw Sinloa's shield fail on him and the clan leader seeing this ran off deeper into the caves.

Kalo only looked at Sinloa's retreating form and looked at Cho for an instant before both of them ran after the man. They followed him into a large room with the clan insignia of a flaming spike on all the walls and only then did they see Sinloa standing next to an urn standing on a pedestal.

Sinloa kept his eyes on the urn and said calmly "It seems fitting Kalo for me to kill you here where the remains of my son are, now die!"

Sinloa then launched a bolt of lightening at Kalo who simply redirected at Sinloa but to Sinloa's shock the lightening smashed through the urn before it reached him and in his shock Sinloa didn't redirect the blast in time and could only scream out in pain as the lightening went through his entire body.

Kalo then fired several blasts at Sinloa and allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as this monster burst into flames screaming at the top of his lungs as he did.

Sinloa stopped screaming and looked at Kalo straight in the eyes and in them Sinloa saw only the pure rage and fury of a demon monster worse then himself and in a few seconds later Sinloa the leader of the legendary Chanu vampire clan was dead.

Cho smiled and said "Well done Kalo, now what?". Kalo then turned to face Cho and to Cho's surprise fired a blast of fire right through Cho's heart and as Cho died Kalo coldly said "You were never part of the solution Cho you were part of the problem, as it was your fault June got taken here in the first place."

Kalo left the cave not noticing the hole appearing in the ground and Cho's body falling into the hole filled with fire and brimstone.

Kalo quickly sprinted back to that room and when he got there he ran over to Junes body and checked her pulse she was indeed fading fast Kalo knew she probably wouldn't survive the trip back to the temple and Kalo then knew there was only 1 way he could save her life as well as the life of his child.

He knelt down next to her body and withdrew his fangs. He then softly said "Forgive me my love, but I don't want to lose you or our child."

Kalo then bit into Junes neck and felt the blood flow from the wound and in a few minutes and after many shed tears the process was complete. Kalo then pulled his fangs out of Junes neck and the tears continued to flow down his face as the realisation set in Kalo had turned June into a vampire as well as his own child.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 12 completed let me know what you think of it in a review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara (Formerly known as LordRevanGrandMasterOftheJedi),Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	13. Chapter 13

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 13 honesty and truth

Authors notes I do not own avatar just my OC's. In addition, I would like to thank my Beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fic.

And I just want to let my readers know I haven't read the Twilight books or seen the film all the info I know of vampires and their traits come from the very reliable sources of a friend of mine who knows a lot about mythical creatures like vampires.

Fire Nation Manor

Shang and Piandao heard the door open and noticed the expert they had asked for had finally arrived. Ursa then asked the expert, "Do you have what we need for the plan?"

The expert then said, "Lady Ursa any problem in this world can be solved with the use of explosives, the only thing you need to remember is not be around when they go off. And yes I have what you need right here."

He then put two bags on the table and emptied their contents for the others to see. He pointed to two large object and said, "Two 87 gram packs of blasting Jelly is enough explosives to take out a Fire Nation Warship, the second charge will be used just to ensure the targets are dead."

The man pointed to more objects and said, "The detonators and fuses. Earth Kingdom pipes, stick the fuse on the pipe like so" he demonstrated it then put the pipe next to the pack of Blasting Jelly and said "Insert the pipe in either end of the pack crush, the fuse. And it's live, when the acid eats through the wires in the pipe holding back the firing pin, you'll want to be very far away when that happens."

Shang only said, "How would we have before it went off?" The man only replied, "Theoretically there is a 15 minute delay but with the kind of heat you can expect at the Dragons Lair, I give you 12 to 10 minutes tops."

Piandao only said, "Wouldn't this then be too small of a time arm the bomb then plant it before it blows." The man only said sharply, "The best type of bomb there is you can have small or precise not both. Don't worry the layout of the Dragons Lair will help magnify the blast as the walls are made of solid steel with no windows just one of these in that place will kill everyone instantly, the second will be a good backup just in case Ozai survives."

Shang then said, "And if by some miracle Ozai survives both bombs what then?"

Suddenly another man entered the room and every saw it was General Shinu who said, "We still initiate Operation Phoenix, after we try to kill Ozai there is no way back. We however have some advantages one we have an inside man at the Dargon's Lair once the bomb goes off he will sever all contact from the fort to the rest of the Fire Nation. While Ozais inner circle is struggling to regroup, we will have the time to seize power in the capital. Two we have the support of princess Azula who can reassure the people of our honest intentions. And finally we have the support of the Avatar and his friends with them by our side we can pull this off."

Shang then said, "Shinu the Avatar has refused to help us with this coup, as he thinks Ozai doesn't deserve to die."

Shinu then said, "Well that's not only bad news we will get this week. I've been transferred to the front lines as of tomorrow. So I recommend we have Kalo lead the military wing of our organization. I already talked to some of the other officers they agree with my recommendation."

Piandao only said, "Why not Kono or 1 of the retired officers like Iroh."

Shinu only replied "No it's his plan, it's him who should take my place."

Ursa then said, "Very well Kalo will take Shinu's place and has full authority to carry out the plan using Operation Phoenix."

The man then started to pack the bags and was about to leave when Shang called out "Su wait". Shang then threw him a red flame badge Su got the hint and nodded in thanks as he left the manor.

Western Air Temple

Mai walked around the temple reading more information about the planned coup Kalo gave her so she would be prepared for what was to happen on the day Ozai is defeated when she heard the raised voices of Sokka and his father curious as to what the yelling was about she listened in.

Sokka yelled, "You know she won't like this dad! I don't like it much either but as you said it's the best way to ensure our tribes survival!"

Hakoda then said, "It is the only way our tribe will be rebuilt after the war, once it ends Katara will be married to Hahn the next leader of the northern water tribe and we will have a strong alliance as a result."

Mai stopped listening in and took in what she just heard Katara had become a Fire Nation citizen when she took the oath of allegiance that meant she didn't have to do this arranged marriage.

Mai then decided to tell Katara what she heard and help her any way she could to help her get out of this marriage.

High in the sky on Appa

Aang suddenly had Appa descend from the sky and Haru saw that they were near another Air Temple and before Haru could ask Aang why they were heading to another Air Temple he got his answer when he saw an old man waiting for them and when Appa landed the old man said, "I'd knew you'd return Avatar Aang, now let us finish what we started and get you to master the avatar state."

Island of Nion

Zuko had been practicing his fire bending since the argument with Katara. He always used fire bending as a way to get rid of anger in the past but now no matter how hard he practiced he couldn't get rid of the anger in himself for keeping Ozai's plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom secret from her.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Katara and decided that now a good a time as any to apologise but before he could even say a word Katara said, "Zuko I want to apologise for how I acted it's obvious with all that has happened with Kalo showing up, his plan get rid of Ozai as well as Azula changing sides not to mention how Aang has been acting that you would forget your fathers plan, so I forgive you."

Zuko then said, "Well Katara I was about to apologise for not telling you of Ozai's plan sooner. I was stupid for fully believing that Kalo's plan can work, as we all know how risky it is and that so many things can go wrong."

Katara nodded and replied "Zuko every plan we have as an opition to stop the Fire Lord has risks we all know that. Yet you were right Kalo's plan is right now the best chance we have of ending the war as I think we can both agree that Aang is nowhere near ready to face Ozai and win."

Zuko nodded and soon raised voices were heard and Iroh, Toph and Azula ran onto the deck being chased by Fire Nation soldiers and it was then Zuko knew what was happening and all five of them got on the airship as fast as they could and quickly left the island and the warship.

As the island and warship disappeared from their vision, Toph said, "So what do we do now? Do we bring Azula back to the temple or drop her off somewhere."

Iroh then said, "Azula has been truthful is saying she wants to help us with the planned coup. I say we bring her back to the temple. But what do the rest of you think?"

Zuko said, "I think Azula can be trusted to help us with the coup against Ozai. But I also think that after we take control that Azula must not be allowed to be in line for the throne. So we can assure the other nations of our honest peaceful intentions to restore balance to the world."

Azula looked down at her feet as what she did in her fathers name especially taking over Ba Sing Se flashed through her mind in an instant then she said, "I understand and after we seize power I will personally lead our forces in rebuilding the Earth Kingdom to its former glory."

Toph only said, "I can't even see yet I can tell she is being sincere I trust her, what about you Katara?"

Everyone then turned his or her eyes to Katara and waited to hear what her opinion was when she said, "I trust Azula to help us with defeating Ozai, but I agree with Zuko afterwards she must not be allowed to become Fire Lord until at least we all trust her enough to let her rule over the Fire Nation."

Iroh then said, "Very well now let's go to the temple and plan our next move."

The airship started to gain speed and in a few short hours, it arrived at the western air temple.

Fire Nation warship

Kono ordered the ship to return to the capital city to report Azula's escape then inform the organisation of the latest news from Iroh of the Avatar running off and Kalo going on some sort of personal vendetta.

He was lucky that he was able to hold his soldiers off from going to arrest Azula by keeping the arrest order hidden as long as he could, he knew that Ozai would be suspicious of him from now on but he didn't care about Ozai cause hopefully when the coup happened Ozai would be dead and the world would finally be at peace.

Fire Nation war balloon

Kalo quickly left the caves after he turned June but not before he took the clans stash of blood, as they wouldn't be needing it anymore. June however was still out cold and had not woken up.

Kalo was not looking forward to June's reaction to what Kalo did to save her life as well as the life of their unborn child and Kalo knew that if he had to do this again he would do it an instant cause that was how much he loved her and their child.

Kalo then made the airship increase in speed to get back to the air temple as fast as he could.

Eastern air temple

Haru only watched as he saw Aang go though apparently something he already did before once, even though he was very curious Haru knew he would get the answers to his questions shortly as Aang had only one Chaka left to open.

The Guru saw Aang wasn't concentrating enough on letting go of his earthly attachments and said, "Why arent you letting go of your attachments Aang, you know you have to so you can master the Avatar State."

Aang then replied, "Why should I let go of my attachments don't they make someone stronger, letting go of them make someone weaker?"

Guru Pathik only said, "Aang we already went though this once before, you have to let go of your attachments to master the Avatar State, you must let her go to do this, after all you know this. So why don't you let go of your feelings for her?"

Aang looked at Pathik with anger said, "Why should I have to give her up, don't why I should lose everything or have to give it all up to end this awful war, cant I get something out of it instead of nothing but empty temples?"

Pathik then said, "You have to do this Aang, the world needs you to restore balance to the world. And to do that you need to master the Avatar State and kill Fire Lord Ozai, there is no way around it."

Aang then yelled out, "Why do I have to kill Ozai so the balance can be restored! Can't I just imprison him in a cage of earth and let the Fire Nation as well as the other nations deal with him. Besides Kalo Tzhang apparently has a plan to kill Ozai and stage a coup to end the war, wouldn't the spirits try to stop him as it's my destiny to stop Ozai not his?"

Suddenly another familiar voice said, "Aang you know you have to kill Ozai to end the war, but remember destiny isn't always written in stone." Aang then turned around and saw avatar Roku right in front of him and Aang knew immediately that he was back in the spirit world.

Roku glared at Aang and said with some anger, "We need to talk."

Western Air Temple

Kalo landed the airship in the courtyard not surprised that Mai Hakoda and Sokka ran over and helped him get June back to their room and get his supplies.

As soon as Kalo got to his room, he asked the others to leave him alone for a while so he could rest from the fight with the clan and prepare himself for June reaction to what he did to save her life. Kalo then looked over at June's unconscious body and noticed something immediately, her eyes were fluttering and that would one thing, she was waking up.

June tried to open her eyes once more and this time she was successful as her eyes opened however and she saw everything a lot different then she used to her senses were heightened and she could hear Sokka and Hakoda talking and see them from the other side of the temple and she could see red blood being pumped throughout their bodies, she looked at Kalo and as soon as she felt the fangs with her tongue she said with a hint of fear, "Kalo what happened to me?"

She then saw Kalo emerge from a corner of the room and he didn't even look her in the eye as he replied, "June please forgive me, I had no choice but to do this to save your life and the life of our child. I turned you into a vampire cause I couldn't bear to lose you." Kalo then resumed looking down at the ground with his head hung in shame.

June sat in stunned silence for a few moments before she stood up and lifted Kalo's face up to face hers then she instantly kissed letting him know that while she was angry at him for doing it she forgave him.

Authors notes well that's chapter 13 completed let me know what you think of it read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara (Formerly known as LordRevanGrandMasterOftheJedi),Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	14. Chapter 14

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 14 pasts revealed and plans devised

Authors notes I do not own avatar just my OC's. In addition, I want to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me write this fic.

Also, I forgot to include this in the last chapter but the OC Su doesn't belong to me that OC belongs to one of my reviewers

Western air temple

Kalo felt the rays of sunlight hit him and knew instantly that it was a new day and 1 day closer to the end of Ozai Sozen's reign as Fire Lord and the end of the century long war that has gripped the entire world.

Kalo sat up quickly and got dressed before he turned and saw June wide-awake looking at the morning sky from their open window he stood next to her unsure what to say when she suddenly said, "Do you remember how we first met Kalo?"

Kalo smiled and said, "I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday my love."

Flashback 9 months ago eastern Earth Kingdom

Kalo walked through the forest enjoying the sheer beauty of it when suddenly he heard noise growing louder and louder every second as he got into a bending stance he saw a Shirshu emerge from the trees trying to sting him with its tongue by the wasn't entirely focused on the animal his gaze was on the woman riding the creature.

She a beautiful woman with long black hair and eyes so beautiful Kalo felt as she was staring into him and looking right at his heart, however Kalo also knew and was avoiding all attempts by the creature to paralyse him when out of the blue the woman said "High General Kalo Tzhang the top general of the Fire Nation army, I never thought I would run into you, but it's my lucky day and you should know the Earth Kingdom as a bounty of 40 thousand gold pieces on you dead or alive and that's twice as much as the bounty on Iroh, you should be honored."

Kalo was about to reply when the woman continued by saying "And you should be grateful because I'm not going to turn you in for the bounty, there's no point everyone in the world thinks your dead and even if I did decide to bring you to Ba Sing Se to stand trial every bounty hunter in the Earth Kingdom would come after to take you there and get the money themselves."

Kalo nodded in gratitude and was about to continue walking when he said, "What is your name?"

The woman replied, "It's June and theres no need at all to thank me." June then left leaving Kalo alone in the forest staring in shock at the spot she was just at a minute.

After a few hours of walking Kalo found a local tavern and went in for a drink before he continued on his journey. As he entered the tavern, he immediately saw the woman he ran into earlier June at the counter drinking a beer.

Kalo then sat down next to her as no other seat was available and when June saw him she said "You again Kalo, what are you following me or something?"

Kalo shook his head and ordered a beer and shortly after he got it, Kalo felt someone tapping him on the shoulder, when he ignored it Kalo felt a dagger be pressed against his back and a voice whispered, "Party's over High General Kalo drink up, then come with me to face justice for your crimes."

Kalo turned and saw a group Earth Kingdom soldiers were present Kalo then noticed June was watching the incident out of the corner of her eye with interest waiting to see what he would do.

Kalo then held his drink and suddenly smashed it over the head of one soldier and suddenly June attacked two of the others and before they knew it a bar, fight broke out. As Kalo was battling the Earth Kingdom soldiers, he saw a large man enter the tavern he was tall, and had a strange tattoo on his head and was obviously Fire Nation.

The man then looked around the tavern and in an instant, he recognised Kalo and charged towards him determined to kill him. Kalo quickly dodged his attempt and grabbed a bar stool to use as a makeshift shield to block this man's attacks.

June then said, "Oh I see you met my ex-boyfriend Kenshou. Play nicely I'd hate to see either of you dead or kill each other in jealously."

Kalo kept on the defensive as Kenshou kept trying to punch him but was blocked by Kalo's shield and Kalo yelled out "This is insane!" June then replied, "Yeah isn't it great, much better then a walk in the forest right?"

Kalo then sarcastically replied "Oh much better". Kalo then attacked Kenshou with a quick blast of green fire, saw two people beating June down to the ground, and knocked them both off into a table. Kalo then said, "You ok?"

June then pointed behind him and yelled out "Don't let your guard down!" Kalo soon turned around and was punched in the face by Kenshou and the force of the punch knocked Kalo into June and sent them both flying into a wall.

As Kalo and June started to recover from the punch, they saw Kenshou charge at them. They both barley avoided his attack and he fell unconscious after crashing into the wall.

Kalo then looked around and saw that June was gone.

End of flashback

Kalo smiled as he remembered the past and then both Kalo and June left to go to get some breakfast.

Spirit world

Aang looked at Roku in shock and some confusion before he said "What exactly do we need to talk about Roku and you interrupted me just when I was about to master the Avatar State and be able to stop Ozai once and for all without killing him."

Roku suddenly said with some mockery, "Well Aang if you call arguing mastering the Avatar State then you mastered it already." Roku suddenly started being serious and said "Aang you can't defeat Ozai and let him live I made the same mistake with Sozin over 100 years ago and look how that turned out. A war has been waged for so long and so many have died due to the lust of Sozin, Azulon and Ozai for world conquest and their own personal greed. So don't you see Aang Ozai is to dangerous to be left alive he must be killed to restore to the world either by you or my great grandson or Kalo Tzhang with his plan of a coup against Ozai."

Aang was in shock and barley said, "You know of Kalo's plan to kill Ozai and stage a coup don't you? And who is your great grandson and why haven't you mentioned him before now?"

Roku then replied, "I know of Kalo's plan he told me when he came to the spirit world once before to find answers to some questions he had and as for my great grandson I will not tell you who he is I'll let you find for yourself. But now Aang I think I should show you what will happen to the world if you don't kill Ozai."

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded Aang and just as soon as it appeared it was gone and the young monk found himself on some beach near the sea when suddenly the sky turned red and Sozin's comet appeared in the sky above as Fire Nation Airships appeared and started to burn all the land around him as the fire surrounded him Aang noticed the flames weren't burning him at all.

Another flash appeared and Aang saw that was outside the city of Ba Sing Se when suddenly the entire city burst into flames and in a matter of minutes, the city was burned to the ground and reduced to a huge pile of ash.

Next Aang saw that he was in the Fire Nation and saw hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers rush into a manor and as he ran into the building Aang saw someone very familiar on the ground dead Sokka and not far away he saw the bodies of Iroh, Kalo, Zuko and June and Aang then saw other soldiers appear along with Ozai himself and the Fire Lord was talked to someone who Aang couldn't see fully and in an instant that person was dead it was only then Aang recognised who it was Katara and nearby were the bodies of Mai, oddly enough Azula and a woman he didn't recognise.

Another flash of light appeared and Aang saw that he was at the North Pole but all he saw was ruins and dead water benders as he looked ahead and saw the Spirit Oasis be completely destroyed.

Aang then looked to his right and saw Roku standing beside him Roku only looked at the scenes of destruction before them and said "Now Aang do you understand why Ozai must be killed?. Now do you understand why you must master the Avatar State to do it?"

Aang looked at ground and said "Yes I don't understand why I have to give up my feelings for Katara to do so cant I master the Avatar State but not fully give up my attachment to her?"

Roku suddenly yelled "Aang don't even try to do that! If you manage to master the Avatar State but somehow manage to keep hold of your earthly attachments then you will be breaking some very unbreakable rules in regards to the Avatar State and be punished appropriately and just what and how you would be punished is unkonwn to me. Just do what you must Aang for the sake of the world you have to scarifie your happiness."

Aang then said, "If it is my destiny to stop Ozai it doesn't mean I have to kill him and then you have to stop Kalo's coup attempt on Ozai if he kills Ozai then I wont be fulfilling my destiny wouldn't that put the world out of balance."

Roku only replied, "Destiny isn't always written in stone Aang anyone can kill Ozai and his death and the end of the war will bring balance back to the world and while that is important Kalo's plan is needed to restore trust in the Fire Nation in the eyes of the world. If Kalo's plan doesn't succeed at least the attempt will show the other nations 1 simple fact not all of the Fire Nation believe in the war and that they want the war to end just as much as they do. And Aang you need to understand this the only way to stop Ozai is to kill him if you don't understand this then maybe Jeong Jeong was right maybe you're not ready and maybe you are weak."

Suddenly Roku was gone and Aang found himself back in the eastern air temple and saw Guru Phathik looking at him in some confusion before he said "Aang are you alright? What happened to you?"

Aang only got into a meditation pose and said, "No nothing happened, aside from learning a few harsh truths, now let's unlock the Avatar State."

The Guru only smiled and got into a meditation pose as well happy that now Aang realised his destiny.

Western Air Temple

Katara walked through the hallway on her way to the corridor when she saw Mai ahead of her who said, "Katara we need to talk now in private it's urgent, follow me."

Katara then followed Mai to her room and Mai then told her what she overheard Sokka and her father say. Katara's reaction was obvious she stormed out of the room and went off to find her father and learn the truth of this betrayal.

She found her father in the courtyard and without saying a word she walked right up to her father and slapped him across the face and said angrily "How dare you, how dare you arrange for me to be married to some man from the north tribe I never even met and not even stop to consider that I would be unhappy about it and refuse to go through it."

Mai then said "And I thing you forget is that Katara took an oath of loyalty to the Fire Nation and officially according to our customs became a Fire Nation citizen for the rest of her life."

Hakoda then said, "Katara this marriage was arranged before you took this oath, so you have no choice but to go through with this marriage."

Katara then stormed off and only stopped walking when she was standing on the edge of the cliff. She then heard footsteps behind her; she turned around and saw Kalo and Mai.

Kalo then said "Katara we think there is a solution to this problem, it can ensure you get out of this arranged marriage, but it is a solution I'm only offer to you as a last resort."

Katara only stared back out over the cliff before she said, "What is this solution Kalo, I'll do it no matter what it is."

Mai then said, "Katara this solution is a tradition the noble families of the Fire Nation have had for a long time since you healed me after that attack from that vampire my family owe you a debt, which we want to pay back by allowing you to join our family. Now Katara are you sure you want to do this?"

Katara then nodded her head and Kalo said, "Very well then but to allow you to join the Tzhang family we have to see the head of the family and that means 1 thing, I have to see my father again for the first time in 2 years." Already Kalo was dreading that eventual meeting.

Katara then said "No offence Kalo but how are we going to get back in the Fire Nation they no doubt will be keeping an eye out for me and the other friends of the Avatar."

Kalo then said, "The Red Flame Organisation provided me documents to get myself, Mai and any number of people into the Fire Nation capital city no questions asked. We will be able to get to the capital met with our parents and get my father to allow you to join our family. And after that we can make sure the coup succeeds and Ozai dies."

Iroh then walked over to them with the latest letter from the Red Flame Organisation and Kalo read it before he said "There's going to be a meeting held in a week to discuss the final stages of the plan, all members must attend."

Kalo and the others then walked back to the temple and knew that they now had a busy week ahead of them.

Fire Nation royal palace

Fire Lord Ozai looked at the report from the Ember Guards that they had searched every house in the capital city and all the surrounding area but still hadn't found Azula much to his own growing frustration and anger.

Western Air Temple

Zuko and Azula sat down in the courtyard neither of they knew what to say as they were both too ashamed of what they did in the past to even think of what do aside from look at the sky.

Suddenly Azula said, "Zuko I never apologised for what I did, hunting you down all throughout the Earth Kingdom or nearly killing uncle. So I'm saying it now I'm sorry."

Zuko then looked at her and replied "I forgive you after all you were also I victim of Ozai and when this war ends he'll either be dead or wish he was when I'm finished with him. I promise you that."

Azula only smiled and said "Thank you brother."

Eastern Air Temple

After several hours of meditation Aang finally did it he had unlocked the last charka and learned to control the Avatar State, Aang then got on Appa while Haru said he wanted to return to his village to fight the Fire Nation, Aang knew where he was going back to the Western Air Temple to declare his love for Katara cause what the Guru didn't know was Aang kept hold onto a tiny potation of his earthly attachments and still managed to master the Avatar State and fool the Guru as well.

And as Appa soared off into the sky Guru Pathik felt something he never felt before in regards to the power of Avatar State and he knew what Aang had done but it was too late to stop him Aang had broken a very old unbreakable rule and now Aang would have to the pay the price for it, and the Guru just hoped the price to be paid wasn't the destruction of the world itself, but all he could do was hope.

Authors notes well that's chapter 14 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	15. Chapter 15

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 15 meetings and arguments of the past

Author's notes I don't own Avatar just my OC's and I want to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me write this story.

Western Air Temple

After Kalo and the other got back to the temple, all the members of the Red Flame Organisation starting packing their bags as the next day they would be heading to the Fire Nation to help end the war once and for all.

But Kalo was also not looking forward to seeing his father again after all his dad never did show love for him or even acknowledged his accomplishments in the Fire Nation army until he got promoted to the rank of High General. In addition, forced Mai to live a quiet life never really expressing herself because all he was focused was his political career and kissing up to Ozai.

Fire Nation reserve army command center

Kono entered the building and as soon as he entered his office, Mung entered and yelled, "How could you let Azula escape your ship! You've nearly cost me my rank! So what in Agni's name made you do it?"

Kono then said, "She got away so fast I couldn't get the men organised in time to stop her". Mung only yelled "Oh don't lie colonel! Not to me, we both know you let her escape. If I so much as sense you doing something like this again or even thinking about doing it!. I'll personally have you arrested! Am I clear colonel Kono?"

Kono then replied "Yes sir" and Mung stormed out of the room leaving Kono alone to take in a breath of air in relief. However, he knew that suspicion from Mung and possible higher levels of Ozai's regime was now on him and Kono knew he had to be more careful.

The next day western air temple

Kalo got up around midday and since then he had been getting everything they needed in the airship for the trip back home. And an hour later everyone was ready to leave Katara had lied to her father and said she would return to the South Pole when the coup worked and Kalo knew he'd love to see the look on Hakoda's face when Katara didn't return home.

Kalo got on the airship and saw Zuko, Iroh, Azula, June, Mai, Katara were ready to leave, and a few minutes later the airship was away from the temple and headed to the Fire Nation at top speed.

Eastern Earth Kingdom

Appa landed at Haru's village and as soon as they landed, a crowd arrived to greet them but the crowd wasn't looking very happy and they were looking at Aang with anger. Suddenly one person in the crowd shouted "Avatar you let Ba Sing Se fall to the Fire Nation now we have nowhere to send our sick or wounded! You let the Earth Kingdom fall why?"

Before Aang could reply some people in the crowd started throwing a variety of things from vegetables to stones at Aang.

Aang then saw Haru got off safely and had no choice but to leave as the crowd kept shouting at him and throwing things at him. And as Aang left he only muttered two words so quietly no one barley even he heard it "I'm sorry."

Fire Nation Airship

Kalo landed the airship at a nearby airfield where soldiers part of the Red Flame Organisation appeared and got the ship to a secure place before anyone found out what happened.

Kalo and the others quickly got off the ship as the soldiers removed it before they got in the carriages provided to take them to the headquarters of the Red Flame Organisation.

A half-hour into the journey the carriages approached a hill with a manor on top overlooking a nearby town. The gates to the manor were open and as the carriages entered the courtyard Kalo and everyone else got off the carriages and walked to the main door.

The door was opened and a man appeared in the doorway and said, "Welcome back Kalo, Iroh everyone is waiting for you two in the main room."

The group entered the manor and were led by the man to the main room where they saw dozens of Fire Nation officers, along with civilians like Jeong Jeong and Piandao but Zuko noticed one person in particular near the centre of the room.

Zuko could only say a single word in his shock "mom". Ursa then stood up and said "Yes Zuko it's me." Zuko then instantly ran over to her so happy to see his mother again after so long and hugged her in the middle of the room but no one minded they all knew this was a big moment for the young ex prince of their nation.

After a few minutes, the hug was broken and Ursa whispered to Zuko "We will take later Zuko after the meeting ok." Zuko nodded and sat down next to Katara and Iroh as 1 Fire Nation officer stood up and said "Kalo the central committee met recently and since General Shinu is on in the Earth Kingdom you have been put in charge of the military wing of the organisation and you have full discretion to carry out your plan using Operation Phoenix, and you are now part of the central committee. Congratulations."

Every officer in the room stood up and applauded and the applause stopped when one man stood up and said, "I have 1 thing to say Kalo why did you invite a Water Tribe citizen to join our group. You know our organisations rules this is a Fire Nation resistance against Ozai not a global resistance?"

Kalo then stood up and said, "Katara showed me she had all that was needed to help us succeed with our plan and she told me she was willing to do anything to see this long bloody war end. Besides Vau, she took the oath of allegiance so as of now she is a Fire Nation citizen for the rest of her life. So that is the end of it Vau or do you question my judgement on that matter?"

The man didn't say a word as he shook his head and sat back down. Kalo then looked around the room and said, "Does anyone else question my judgement?" No one said a word and Kalo quickly sat down as Kono said, "Ozai is growing suspicious of me and has had the Ember Guards follow me. I think he is closing in on us."

Shang then said, "Ozai cant know about us or what we are planning he hasn't mentioned it to the Admiralty or his top generals like Zaa and Hung so I think it's safe to say that Konos fear or us being discovered is a slight overreaction on his part."

Iroh suddenly spoke up and said "Shang do not overestimate the organisations secrecy. As you all are well aware Ozai has eyes and ears everywhere nearly all over the world. When the coup happens it must be as swiftly and as fast as possible before his generals learn the truth before we are prepared to deal with them".

Azula then said "Uncle Iroh is right while talk of this group is considered an Earth Kingdom myth, we must be cautious as Ozai is very unpredictable and could decide to find out and truth to the talk."

Kalo then said "Well moving on I have a list here of the people who will in the new government once we take power, I'll let you all read it in a second but if your name isn't on the list rest assured I don't think any less of you as we all are valued members of the organisation and once we take power we will all have a part to play in the reshaping of our once great nation."

Kalo then put a piece of paper on the main table and everyone crowded around to read it.

**Fire Nation Government**

**Fire Lord - Zuko Sozen**

**Head Advisor -Iroh Sozen**

**Chancellor - Mai Tzhang**

**High General - Kalo Tzhang**

**Head of the Fire Nation council - Vau krix**

**Minister of war - Valln Zhang **

**Minister of finance - General Sui Wong**

**Minister of health - Katara Uisce**

**Minister of agriculture - Ursa Sozen**

**Minister of reconstruction - Azula Sozen**

**Minister of foreign relations - General Bilz Shinu**

**Chief of police - Tauso Tzhang**

Zuko looked at Iroh and said "Uncle why do you all want me to be Fire Lord that's your birthright that Ozai stole from you when grandfather died?"

Iroh only replied "Zuko it isn't my destiny to become the Fire Lord someone new must take the throne, who is young and capable of making the right choices without being influenced by the agendas of others. You are the only one who can restore the Fire Nation to its former glory but others can help you on that path you wont be alone."

Zuko then nodded and said "Alright I'll do it". The meeting then continued for another hour and it was decided that the Operation Phoenix plan would be implemented at Ozai's next war meeting in a month's time.

As everyone started to leave the manor Kalo said to Mai and Katara "We should head to the capital city now and we'll be in the city in a few hours. And then Katara we will get this marriage problem solved."

Kalo then saw June walk towards them and knew what she was going to say even before she said it and he only said, "Very well my love you can come along as well and meet my parents and my nephew."

Kalo and the others then set off to the capital city and as they approached the city gates Kalo got the documents to get them in the city out of his bag but before he could show them to the guard a Fire Nation soldier appeared and said, "You show me your documents!"

Kalo handed the documents to the soldier who looked them over and said to the guard "Let them through, have a good time in the capital city of Malhalla." As Kalo got the documents back from the soldier he heard a whisper "Good luck High General Kalo sir."

The soldier then walked off and Kalo and the others entered the capital city. Kalo led the way to the Tzhang family home just across the street from the royal palace itself. Kalo walked to the door and knocked on it lightly and soon the door was opened by an old man who said "Kalo, Mai your back. It's so good to see you."

Mai then replied "It's good to see you too Kazki, are my parents here? There's something we need to discuss urgently". Kazki only said, "Of course they're here Mai they are in the dining room, please follow me."

Kazki then led them to the dining room and as soon as they entered the room the two occupants looked up at the door and were in shock when their children entered along with two strangers.

Kalo then said, "Father there is something important we need to discuss." His father only said "Kazki please leave us." As the family servant left the room "Now Kalo what do we need to discuss and who are these people you and Mai brought here with you 1 is obviously Water Tribe the other looks like she's from the Earth Kingdom colonies?"

Kalo only replied, "June is my girlfriend as for Katara she's no longer a Water Tribe citizen as she recently took the Fire Nation oath of allegiance and is now a Fire Nation citizen. But we are to ask for your permission to allow Katara to join our family and get out of an arranged marriage set up by her father. We owe her a debt as she saved Mai's life when an assassin tried to kill her."

Chaing Tzhang stood up and looked out the window as Kalo continued by saying "We both hate the idea of arranged marriages father in fact it was 1 of the few things we actually ever agreed on in the past. As arranged marriages are just a fancy way of saying slavery. So please allow Katara to join our family."

Chaing then replied "Two years Kalo I haven't seen you in two long years and everyone including your entire family thought you were dead! Now you show up asking for permission to allow this woman to join our family! I won't do it till you tell me why you didn't visit after you came back to the Fire Nation. And why you seem to hate me right now?"

Kalo was silent for a few moments before he said "I had things to do as for I let all of you believe I was dead it was because it was necessary and the death wasn't an accident it was attempt on my life by none other then my very own men on Fire Lord Ozais orders. I knew I had to get help so I went to the Red Flame Organisation to get me out of the country safely."

Chaing then yelled out "That group is a myth Kalo! They don't exist!" Kalo only showed his father his own red flame badge and said, "Still think the group is a myth and just so you know the reason why I seem to hate you is because I do. You never acknowledged my existence or gave an ounce of respect till I became High General and the reasons why are obvious you were always too busy sucking up to Ozai and focusing on your political career then caring for your own family. And when Mai was raped you didn't help her at all me and mom had to while you were busy preparing speeches to say in favour of massacres of entire Earth Kingdom villages."

Chaing only said, "My work was important. I couldn't prevent those massacres and neither could you. My work was very important Kalo you know that."

Mai suddenly said, "Was that work more important then your family?"

Chaing then said, "You know it wasn't Mai, I loved you and Kalo with all my heart". Kalo only scoffed and said, "You had a funny way of showing it father. Well now you have your answers now allow Katara to join our family and that might earn you our forgiveness in time."

Chaing was silent for a few moments as he thought it over and then he said "Very well then Miss Katara. Is it your wish to join the Tzhang family and your doing this of your own free will?"

Katara replied "Yes." And Chaing then said, "Do you swear to be a loyal member of the Tzhang family and take up arms in defence of it against whoever would try to destroy us?" Katara only nodded and Chaing said, "Very well as the head of the Tzhang family I declare that Katara Usice is now and forever Katara Tzhang welcome to our family."

Katara only smiled as the realisation sank in that she was free of the arranged marriage and she had Kalo and Mai to thank for it.

Fire Nation Manor

Zuko only looked at his mother in shock and said, "You're the leader of the Red Flame Organisation. Why didn't uncle or Kalo tell me about this or why didn't Azula!"

Ursa only replied, "I ordered them not to Zuko you needed to learn the truth for yourself. Now I'm sure your wondering how this group was formed aren't you son?"

At Zukos nod Ursa said, "Originally the organisation was formed by some nobles who opposed the war and the massacre of the Air Nomads all those years ago. It was led by some of the top noble families like the Tzhangs, the Dragos and the Malikas. They were soon joined by Fire Nation officers who led the massacre to try and make up for their crimes and over the years as the war dragged on and more and more young men and women went off to fight the war and most returned home in boxes more people joined us. The origins plan was to have the nobles in the court and members of the Fire Nation council call for Azulons removal from his post as Fire Lord but that failed."

Zuko listened intently as Ursa then said "This all has to do with why I disappeared that night Zuko, the organisation had a plan to kill Azulon and I was to kill him and Ozai so Iroh could take over without opposition, but Ozai found out and killed Azulon himself before he banished me from the Fire Nation or so he thought anyway."

Zuko was in shock at what he heard and said, "So what Ozai said about him planning to kill me was true you only planned to kill Azulon and Ozai not just to end the war but to save my life and to an extension Azula's as well right?"

Ursa nodded and Zuko then hugged her so happy to have his mother back in his life and suddenly Azula joined in the hug while Iroh smiled at the sight before him as their family was finally reunited after so long.

Western Earth Kingdom

Aang had Appa land for the night near a river and a forest so both he and the Bison could rest but Aang decided to practice his bending before going to sleep but to his puzzlement even doing some of the basic move of earth and water bending was taking a lot of energy and effort to do successfully but putting that up to his exhaustion and lack of sleep Aang ignored it and went to sleep in peace unaware that he was being watched from afar.

Authors notes well that's chapter 15 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion. And incase anyone is wondering the word Usice is the Irish word for water i thought it would aproiate for Katara last name in the Water Tribe.


	16. Chapter 16

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 16 talks and feelings of the heart part one

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's.

Fire Nation capital city of Malhalla

It was another warm morning in the capital city as Kalo woke up and looked at the royal palace from his window it was funny one Ozais most wanted enemies was actually across the street from him.

Kalo then decided to head down to the dining room for breakfast and when he got there, Kalo saw June was already there along with his mother, Mai and Katara.

Kalo then sat down next to June and said, "Where is father?" His mother only replied, "He's at a noble court meeting with Fire Lord Ozai". Kalo nodded his head in understanding as he was now getting ready to tell his father of the plan to kill Ozai and hopefully get the support of the noble court if not one or 2 nobles.

Western Air Temple

Sokka looked up at the sky as he heard the familiar growls of Appa. And soon saw the Bison appear in the sky as it started it's descent and landed at the temple and it was then Sokka saw Aang all smiles jump off Appa onto the ground and took 1 look around before he said "Where's Zuko, where's Iroh, Kalo and the others? Sokka where is Katara?"

Sokka suddenly yelled out "Is that all you care about Aang! Can't you get it through your head! Katara doesn't love you that way, she likes you only as a friend, now I hope you did what had to do to defeat and kill Ozai if Kalo's planned takeover fails."

Aang then yelled out "I can defeat Ozai without killing him Sokka, why are you and the others so determined that I kill Ozai are you really that bloodthirsty?"

Sokka then said "Aang you must know that the only way to stop Ozai is to kill him, he's too dangerous to be left alive in a prison cell what if he escaped and became Fire Lord again, then would be right back where we started."

Aang was silent as he thought over what Sokka said and he knew that Sokka had a point what Ozai was defeated, imprisoned then escaped from jail. Then they would exactly right back where started.

Aang then said "What did you mean is that all I cared about, Sokka what are you implying?" Sokka replied "Don't you understand Aang, Katara is a very important person to me especially, but if I had to choose between her safety and the salvation of the entire world. I would reluctantly chose the world because I wouldn't be able to live with myself for sacrificing everyone else in the world just to save one person even if it is my little sister. Could you live with that guilt Aang?"

Aang didn't say a word and started to walk off to find Kalo and the others when Sokka said, "Are you not going to answer my question Aang, could you live with the guilt of sacrificing the entire world for 1 single person?"

Aang only ignored Sokka and it was then Sokka realised that he had his answer.

Fire Nation capital Tzhang family home

Kalo sat down in his fathers study and looked up as his father entered the room. Chaing looked at his son and said "What is it Kalo?"

Kalo stood up and said "Father I want to ask you a question and I want your honest opinion ok?" At Chaing's, nod Kalo continued by saying "What if Ozai was overthrown in a coup by the army and a new Fire Lord took over, how many of the nobles would support the coup?"

Chaing was shocked at what he just heard his son say to him the very idea of a coup against Fire Lord Ozai was treasonous to even think about. Chaing then say, "That is treason to think of Kalo, Fire Lord Ozai is a great leader, why would the army get rid of him?"

Kalo only replied, "Ozai is unfit to rule the Fire Nation and its colonies. He has a plan to defeat the Earth Kingdom rebels by reducing the entire Earth Kingdom to nothing but ashes. Yes father I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that they are only a few rebels they deserve to die. However, it will cost us everything we worked for in the Earth Kingdom in the last 100 years. The colonies! Thousands of our soldiers died to set them up. You must understand father that Lord Ozai must die or be out of power so our nation can survive the end of the war. Now if the coup happens how many of the nobles and most importantly will the Fire Nation Council members support the army in getting rid of Ozai?"

Chaing was silent as he thought over what Kalo said especially what he said about Ozai's plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom and all it's colonies and finally after a few more minutes of thinking Chaing said "I know some nobles will be happy that Ozai's plan wont happen. They might not like Ozai being overthrown but I think right now the Fire Nation could do a lot worse then a self-absorbed madman. You will have my support in this coup Kalo; I'll ask other nobles directly if they like the plan or not Ozai has, get a feel for their loyalties."

Kalo smiled and said "Thank you father, rest assured your doing the right thing". Kalo then left the study as Chaing got on the phone to call some of nobles and ask them the same question Kalo asked him.

Western Air Temple

Aang walked throughout the entire temple trying to find the others but he couldn't and after his second trip around the temple trying to find Zuko and the others he ran right into Toph.

Toph then said, "Twinkletoes give it up Sugar Queen isn't here neither is Sparky and the others they left yesterday." Aang was shocked for a moment before he said, "Where did they go Toph?"

Toph didn't answer and suddenly Aang felt a burst of pain rush through his entire body from his head down his toes and Aang started to scream out in pain.

Aang then saw Fire come out of hands, mud come pouring out of his eyes like tears and water flow from his mouth while his legs turned into air.

Aang then felt himself get pulled out of his body and Aang knew he was once again back in the avatar state. In addition, noticed immediately that he was surrounded by so many people and Aang recognised some of them Roku, Kyoshi and Aang knew that all these people were his past lives.

Suddenly all of them cried out on a single voice "Avatar Aang you have broken an unbreakable law in regards of being the Avatar now you must pay the price for it! Even though this might mean the destruction of the entire world, it must be done! No one is above the law not even the Avatar!"

Aang again felt the burst of pain rush through him and as he screamed out 1 man an air bender walked over to him and placed his hand on Aang's forehead and Aang felt something being drained from him and suddenly the draining stopped and Aang collapsed onto the ground and as his eyes closed the man said "It is done."

An few hours later Aang woke up back in the air temple with Sokka and Toph with him and Sokka said "Aang what happened to you?" Aang then replied, "I don't know Sokka, the previous avatars done something to me, I don't know what exactly."

Aang then felt thirsty and decided to bend some water from a nearby jug but to his shock when he tried to bend the water nothing happened. He tried several more times to bend the water but nothing happened. Getting scared now he then tried to fire bend but nothing happened Aang then air bended and a gust of wind rushed through the room and when Aang tried to earth bend nothing happened at all and it was then Aang knew what the other avatars did they had removed all his bending aside from air bending.

Toph and Sokka were in shock at this revelation and Aang suddenly said, "It's all his fault." Toph and Sokka looked at Aang in confusion as Aang continued by saying, "It's all Zuko's fault along with that Vampire Kalo with their plan to murder Ozai in cold blood. They convinced Katara to join their quest of blood and now I've lost some of the very things I need to defeat Ozai they have destroyed my destiny, and the legacy of the Avatar in the process."

Aang then stood up and stormed out of the room and before anyone could stop him Aang was on Appa and took off into the sky heading for 1 place and Sokka knew from the direction exactly where he was going to the Fire Nation.

Fire Nation Manor

Zuko and Katara entered the empty main room for the new lesson and Katara said "So Zuko what is the lesson today?" Zuko then replied, "The lesson is Fire Nation dancing, I assume you know how to dance right?" Katara nodded and Zuko held out his hand, which Katara took in an instant.

Zuko then said, "I'm going to teach you 1 of the oldest forms of dancing in the Fire Nation the Waltz, just follow my lead."

Zuko and Katara started dancing around the room and Katara was loving every minute of it. When the dancing started to end Zuko spun Katara and afterwards he done something neither of them actually expected he kissed her on the lips.

As soon as the kiss happened, it was broken and Katara didn't say a word to Zuko before she ran out of the room leaving him in absolute shock as well, over what he just did.

Tzhang family home

Kalo walked around the house as he waited for his father to hopefully give him good news regarding the questions he asked other nobles regarding Fire Lord Ozai and his plan to use Sozins Comet to wipe out the Earth Kingdom and their colonies as well in the process.

Suddenly his father appeared and said "I've talked to seven nobles in the court and five of them think Ozai should be gotten rid of. Now I want to know when is this coup taking place?"

Kalo then replied, "Soon, that's all I can say. Now I have to go and see June we have something important to discuss." Kalo then walked off back to his room and found June asleep on the bed; Kalo smirked as he laid down next to her and gently shook her awake.

As June's eyes opened and she smiled as she saw him, Kalo said, "Good evening my love, I thought that tonight I take you out and show you some of the traits you have now that you're a vampire, is that ok?"

June nodded and got up out of bed; soon her and Kalo were out of the house and had ran into the forest. When they were far enough away from the house, Kalo said to June "Being a vampire is more then just feeding on blood it also gives you amazing strength and speed which you can use to your advantage in a fight. Now there is also a lot of prey in this forest we can hunt to help you get used to you new powers, so June what do you want to hunt down first?"

June was quiet for a few moments as she considered her options then she said, "I think I'll hunt down the koalasheep that are near the creek, and then move on bigger more challenging prey."

Kalo only nodded in understanding as June ran to the creek and soon the animals running off and then Kalo heard nothing but the crickets. June then emerged from the forest with some blood on her hands and Kalo said, "Well done June."

She smiled and both of them soon walked back to the house and no one noticed they were gone.

Meanwhile in the other side of the house Katara was talking to Mai over what happened earlier with Zuko? After Katara was finished with her explanation, Mai said, "Well heres a question Katara are you and Zuko friends?"

Katara was slightly at the question but she answered "Of course me and Zuko are friends why?" Mai then said "Well Zuko obviously feels different he might see you as more than a friend, but the real question is do you like Zuko as a friend or more than a friend?"

Katara didn't have an answer and Mai stood up and said "I'll leave you alone you a lot to think about."

Fire Nation Manor

Ursa was silent after Zuko told her what happened earlier with Katara and the kiss he gave her. Ursa then said "Zuko all I can say is you should look inside yourself and then you'll find the answer, if that kiss was an accident or not. Either way you'll know the answer."

Suddenly Shang entered the room and handed a note to Ursa who read it then she said to Zuko "The Avatar has been sighted headed to the Fire Nation by some of the Fire Navy fleet on patrol near the southern islands, what in the name of Angi is he doing. Does he plan to fight Ozai now? Or will he try to stop us and our plan to get rid of Ozai?"

Zuko shook his head and said, "I don't know if he intends to fight Ozai but I do know that he doesn't like our plan to end the war as he think killing Ozai is wrong, for whatever reason that might be."

Ursa then said "Well then we will just have to wait and see what happens next wont we". Zuko only nodded in agreement.

Tzhsng family home the next day

Kalo woke up the next day with a smile on his lips as the sun shined into the room. June then appeared and said "We got word from Ursa apparently the Avatar is heading here to the Fire Nation we don't know why yet."

Kalo suddenly said, "I know why he's coming here and I assure you my love if that boy wants a fight I will give him one he won't soon forget." June nodded in understanding.

Kalo then sat up and soon got up and headed to the dining room for breakfast with June when Mai appeared in front of them and said "The Avatar has been sighted near the gates of Azulon. Just what exactly is that little monk up to?"

Neither Kalo nor June said anything, as they knew they would soon find out the answers to all their questions concerning Aangs reason for coming back to the Fire Nation.

Then Kazki handed Kalo a letter and Kalo quickly read it before he said, "A meeting of the Red Flame Organisation is to take place tonight, to finalise the coup plan with Operation Phoenix." And later that night at the time specified Kalo, Katara, Mai and June arrived at the manor and as soon as they took their seats in the main room Ursa stood up and said aloud "I have received word that Ozai has moved the date of the meeting with his top generals and admirals in less than 2 weeks from now, Kalo can your plan be ready by then?"

Kalo only replied, "It's ready to be implemented now, if you wish it Ursa."

Shang suddenly stood up and said, "I got word a few minutes ago before I cane here that the Avatar has arrived in the capital city and is according to reports yelling out 1 persons name over and over in anger."

Vau then said curiously "What name is the Avatar yelling out?"

Shang then said "Zuko that's the name he keeps yelling out and soldiers aren't attacking him they are just watching him in confusion."

Suddenly the doors into the room were burst open and a figure stepped in and everyone knew who it was especially Zuko and Katara it was Aang.

The air bender took a single look around the room before he locked eyes with Zuko and before anyone could attempt to stop him, he attacked Zuko with a blast from his staff before he charged forth with anger and hate in his eyes.

Authors notes well that's chapter 16 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	17. Chapter 17

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 17 talks and feelings of the heart part two

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's, and I want to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this chapter.

Fire Nation manor

Aang charged at Zuko only to run into a wall of ice and Katara yelled out "Aang stop this right now!" Aang then said in a low tone of voice "I'm done doing what you always say Katara". Aang then air bended his way over the wall and tried to attack Zuko with an airblast but Zuko dodged and fired at Aang with a single fire blast but he was shocked when Aang didn't reverse it as he trained him to do before the argument a few days earlier.

As Aang attacked, again at Zuko other members of the group stood up prepared to defend Zuko from the hotheaded monk if he got into the infamous Avatar State with their lives if necessary.

Suddenly a line of fire appeared between Aang and Zuko and both of them looked up and saw Ursa looking at Aang before she said with barely contained anger "Avatar Aang do you realise what you have done?"

When she got no reply she continued by saying "In coming to the capital city and yelling out Zuko's name in broad daylight in front of several divisions of Fire Nation soldiers, you have compromised the secrecy of this organisation with your very presence and now Ozai will know that Zuko is here and will look for him."

Aang then said, "Do you have any idea what you're planning to do, commit murder by killing Ozai in cold blood and then seizing power for yourselves by potentially killing other people who are in your way."

Kalo suddenly said "Are you suggesting we allow Ozai to rule the Fire Nation unopposed? We cant allow him to carry out his plan, so Avatar regardless of what you think this plan will go ahead without interference from the likes of you."

Aang looked at Kalo in confusion and said questionably "What exactly do you mean by the likes of me Kalo?" Jeong Jeong then said, "We mean that we don't want help from a coward and a man who murders innocent people like you did in the North Pole. There were innocent people on those boats, the servants of Zhao, engineers and a lot of others who died for reason aside from the evil of the Avatar State you know that it is uncontrollable in it you could attack anyone or anything without a bit of remorse afterwards. And as for why you're a coward that is obvious you ran away from your duty, in fact our intelligence reports reveals that you once said you never wanted to be the Avatar in the first place."

Aang looked at the ground and said in a very quiet voice "How do you know that?" Jeong Jeong didn't reply and Aang looked at Katara and said almost desperately "Katara tell them it isn't true, tell them I'm not a coward or a murderer, tell them!"

Katara then said "Aang they're right you told me that you ran away because the monks had began to look at you differently and planned to separate you from your mentor, even so Aang that is no excuse for running away like you did. If you hadn't then maybe no one would have died in this war, so Jeong Jeong's wrong you don't have just the blood of those you killed at the North Pole on your hands. You are covered in the blood of all of the people who died in this war all over your body and your soul."

Aang was in disbelief and was in such shock he didn't hear Kalo walk behind him and knock him unconscious with one hit from the hilt of his dagger.

Kalo then said, "I'll take the Avatar in a little trip to make him understand the truth Iroh, Jeong Jeong come with me I'll need your help". Soon the airbender was taken out of the room and Ursa said "Meeting adjourned we'll meet again tomarrow night."

As everyone left the room, Ursa noticed that Katara and Zuko were avoiding each other as much as they could as they left.

Fire Nation royal palace

Fire Lord Ozai looked at the reports he had been given about the Avatars unexpected arrival in the capital city and as he read that Aang had been yelling out the name Zuko, Ozai knew that he was here most likely with Azula as well.

Ozai then turned to general Zaa and said, "Increase the number of patrols through the capital at night and have all our military on alert and as well as that I want a house to house search of every home in the city, my traitorous children are here somewhere and I want them found."

General Zaa nodded and quickly left, the room as Ozai went back to reading the reports.

Fire Nation capital city

Kalo and Jeong Jeong dragged the air bender to the Bison, which wasn't hidden well by the child just 4 minutes from the main gates. Regardless Iroh got on as Kalo, Jeong Jeong put Aang in the saddle, and soon the Bison was in the sky and heading where the three former military officers thought Aang need to go to learn a lesson he should have learned long ago.

And Kalo only looked on as the Bison disappeared from his sight and prayed that this plan worked if not and if Aang came back to the Fire Nation before the coup took place and Ozai was dead then Kalo was prepared to do the unthinkable to protect Zuko and the others, he would murder the Avatar in cold blood.

Fire Nation Manor

Ursa was alone in the room after everyone left when she heard Azula enter and say, "I knew I should have killed that child when I had the chance when the invasion occurred. Now look at what's he's done, he's nearly destroyed the plan before it got off the ground, mother if the Avatar escapes from Kalo and the others, let me hunt him down and I promise you he wont get within 100 feet of us ever again."

Ursa only replied, "You not murder the Avatar Azula, you will hurt him if you have to but only in self defence understand." Azula nodded and left the room as a letter arrived from their contact in Ozai's bodyguards who said Ozai was searching every house in the capital to try and find Zuko and Azula and had brought in more soldiers to defend the city as well ad place all the military on high alert.

Ursa then threw the letter into the fire in anger as it was now apparent that the Avatars little stunt had now made their plan to end the war a lot harder to achieve.

Tzhang family home

Kalo saw the sun set over the nearby mountains and June said "Time to hunt again Kalo?" Kalo nodded and both of them left the house and were in the nearby forest hunting down and killing any creatures they could find.

A few minutes into the hunt, Kalo saw June ran at high speed towards the centre of the forest and knew immediately what was going on and ran after her as fast as he could.

Kalo soon got to June and saw what she had gone after, some normal people out for a late night stroll, Kalo then stepped in front of June and said "June listen to me, you can fight this hunger, just stop and wait please."

As the people got closer to Kalo and June, she ran off past to get them only too stopped when Kalo grabbed her arms in a firm but not tight grip. June though was thrashing and trying to break free so she could feast but to no avail.

In addition, when the people were gone Kalo released his grip on June before he took out a vial of animal blood and gave it to her. Kalo then saw the hunger disappear and June looked at the ground in shame as she fully realised what she nearly did.

Kalo only said "I know June that this wont be easy for you, but I know in my heart that you will never attack a human in hunger, of ever have turn a human no matter to save his or her from death."

June knew Kalo was right this path she was now that she was a vampire would be hard but she knew Kalo would be with her every step of the way and June then kissed him and Kalo smiled as he licked the animal blood she drank off his lips and then they both saw the sun beginning to rise and ran back to the house so his father wouldn't find out their secret.

High in the sky on Appa

Iroh held Appa's reins and heard moaning knew that meant one simple thing Aang was awake.

Aang opened his eyes and saw clouds in the sky moving by him fast, Aang then knew he was on Appa and sat up to see who was holding the reins and he was surprised to see Iroh holding the reins and turned around and he saw Jeong Jeong behind him looking at a map.

Aang then said "Iroh where are we going and how and why did I end up on Appa?"

Jeong Jeong then said, "Kalo knocked you out and we decided it's time you saw something you should have seen a long time ago."

Suddenly Appa started a descent from the sky and Aang saw they were landing an army camp, a Fire Nation army camp.

Fire Nation Manor

Zuko walked through the halls to the main room where he would face Katara for the first time since he kissed her and Zuko could only guess what she would say about the incident.

Zuko opened the door and saw Katara sitting down at the desk browsing though more Fire Nation history books and when Zuko closed the door she looked up at him and said nothing waiting for Zuko to speak first.

Zuko then broke the uneasy silence by saying "Katara I know that you want to forget about what happened, but we need to talk about it, I need to know where we stand and if our friendship can be salvaged if that's all possible?"

Katara then stood up and walked up towards Zuko and looked right at him before she said, "There is only 1 way to find out Zuko, let's dance the Waltz again. If you kiss me, I'll know it was a spur of the moment and our friendship will continue. But if you don't kiss me then I'll know you want to be more then friends."

Zuko then said, "What about you, do you want to remain friends or do you wish to see if we can be more than friends?"

Katara replied, "You'll have to dance with me to find out the answer Zuko."

Zuko nodded and held out his for Katara to take and as soon as she did, the two of them found themselves in the same position as the other day as they began to dance around the room.

As the dance ended, Zuko looked into Kataras eyes as he held her in his arms and he knew she was expecting Zuko to kiss her but he didn't.

Suddenly Katara kissed Zuko and after the kiss was broken Katara said, "Well does that answer your question that I think we can be more than friends and now I know you want to be more than friends, but what should we do about it?"

Zuko then kissed her and said, "We can be more then friends, Katara these feelings I have aren't recent, I've been in love with you for a while now."

Katara looked at him questionably and said, "Since when have you had these feelings for me Zuko?"

Zuko looked at the ground as he replied "Since Ba Sing Se. I was actually going to tell you how I felt about you right then and there but Aang and my uncle came in before I could; now what about you how long have you loved me?"

Katara only said, "I don't know how long I have these feelings for you Zuko but I realised them at Ba Sing Se at the earliest."

Zuko then said, "So are we going to give this a chance Katara?" Katara nodded and suddenly Zuko kissed her and when he was done, he kissed her back.

Fire Nation army camp

Iroh and Jeong Jeong landed Appa at the camp and Aang was shocked that the soldiers weren't attacking them and Iroh noticing his shock said, "These soldiers are Kalo's old army the 109th army who are in charge of defending the colonies from attack by Earth Kingdom soldiers still fighting on in the war."

Jeong Jeong then led them to a tent as soon as Aang stepped inside he was met with a horrible sight and a horrible smell, the smell of the dead. All around him lay wounded Fire Nation soldiers some screaming out in pain as healers and doctors battled to save their lives.

Aang then heard an ear-piercing scream and he saw a Fire Nation soldier with the remains of Earth Kingdom artillery sticking out of his leg and the soldier screamed again as the doctors began to cut off his leg.

Jeong Jeong then walked out of the room and the three of them got on Appa and took off into the sky once more only this time they landed at an Earth Kingdom army camp.

Aang was once again led into the hospital in this camp where he saw soldiers with holes from fire blasts on their arm's legs and chest and others had scars similar to Zukos.

Then Aang noticed one Earth Kingdom soldier with his entire face burned off and Aang nearly fainted as he realised the soldier was still alive.

Aang quickly ran out of the tent and vomited all over the ground as he thought of what he had just seen in both army camps it was horrible. Aang was so busy thinking about what he saw he didn't notice Iroh or Jeong Jeong walking up behind him.

Iroh then said, "This is the horror of this war Aang, now you understand why the war must be ended and why you must if you have to kill Ozai. Now Aang are you prepared to kill Ozai if you have no other choice?"

Aang only replied "I'll fight Ozai if I have to, but I wont kill him the monks thought me all life is sacred even someone like Ozai."

Jeong Jeong suddenly said, "Ozai is evil in human form, you must kill him or everything could be lost Aang."

Aang only walked off and Iroh and Jeong Jeong knew Aang wasn't going to kill Ozai in cold blood he was a coward.

Authors notes well that's chapter 17 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	18. Chapter 18

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 18 change in plans, hearts broken

Authors notes I don't own Avatar just my OC's.

Fire Nation royal palace

Fire Lord Ozai sat with his inner circle as the local army commander entered the throne room to give his report on the hunt for Ozai's children and the avatar. The commander said "Fire Lord Ozai, my men have searched a third of the houses in the capital but so far we havent found the Avatar or your children. And sir we would like permission to search the royal palace the Avatar might be here somewhere waiting to kill you."

Ozai stood up and said loudly "The Avatar isn't in this building how dare you even suggest that, search every other building in the city and if you don't find him or my traitorous children, expand the search to the entire country if you have to commander. I want them found and I want them alive!"

The commander nodded and walked out of the room as fast as he could.

Fire Nation manor

Ursa sat down at the table and she then began the meeting of the Red Flame Organisations central committee by saying "Kalo we have received word that Ozai is moving the meeting up again. Well can we launch the plan in enough time to take over?"

Kalo smiled and said "I revised plan to take over the government to be done three hours instead of six for a reason, the faster we take control of the government after we set off the bomb, the faster the plan will work."

Suddenly Vau said, "provided that the Avatar doesn't interfere with our plan and try to stop us, or warn Ozai of it. Kalo what will you do to stop him coming back to the Fire Nation before the coup is done against Ozai?"

Kalo then replied, "I will do whatever it takes to stop that little child if Iroh and Jeong Jeong haven't convinced him to help us or kill Ozai himself if we fail. I will kill the Avatar myself."

The committee members were shocked this but then Ursa said "Kalo I'm making this clear right now if the Avatar tries to stop you executing the plan you can fight him off but you can only kill him as a very last resort, am I understood?"

Kalo nodded and the meeting continued for another hour before it ended. Kalo left the room already thinking of how he could defeat the Avatar in a fight then kill him.

Tzhang family home

Katara went back to the family home after Zuko had admitted his feelings for her and she told Mai everything that happened and when she was done Mai said "Well a part of me is still hurt that he broke up with me but I wont get in the way of your relationship with Zuko and I'll make sure none of the nobles daughters interfere after the coup either."

Katara smiled and was about to thank Mai who said "Theres no need to thank me Katara it's what family does for each other, help each other out." Katara only nodded in understanding as the two of them headed to the dining room for lunch.

Earth Kingdom army camp

Aang ran through the camp and kept on running after what he just heard 'Why' he thought to himself angrily Why did everyone want him to kill Ozai in cold blood and become a murderer just as he was. "I wont be a killer, I will spare his life if I do fight him ensure he is imprisoned for what he has done."

Aang then heard people running behind him and saw Iroh and Jeong Jeong running towards him. Aang then yelled out "I don't want to hear it! I know you all keep telling me that I have to kill Ozai, defeat him and restore balance to the world. Hasn't anyone ever considered that I didn't want this I just wanted a normal life I never ever wanted to be the Avatar at all!"

Iroh only said, "It is your destiny to restore balance to the world, and if you don't want this Aang then just go on, go off let Ozai conquer the world and destroy the Earth Kingdom. Go on and quit, run like you always have. Run away like the coward you are! You can't always do that; you can't always run away from a fight. One day you have to grow up, stand on your own two feet and fight like a man!"

Aang suddenly ran back the way he went and was on Appa and before anyone could try to stop him, he had taken off into the skies.

Tzhang family home

Kalo entered the house, went to his room, got his old sword, and put it on his back just in case he ran into Aang again and as he put his old armour, back in the closet the door opened and June stepped in.

Seeing her curious expression Kalo explained to her what he had been given permission to do, and what he was going to do now. June then said, "Kalo are you really going to hunt the Avatar down and kill him right now?"

Kalo nodded and June said, "You shouldn't go and kill him now even if he does deserve it Kalo. He might even try to interfere with the plan and if he does, we will be able to stop him without killing him. But if he does warn Ozai of the plan then you can kill him as painfully as you want to."

Kalo was silent for a moment before he said, "Your right June I won't hunt down Aang, and I'll wait and see what happens. Now it's time to pay up my love."

June was shocked as she realised what Kalo said and smiled before she said "I knew it, I knew those two would get together. I knew it right from the beginning and heres your money Kalo."

She handed Kalo three gold pieces and Kalo smiled as he realised she was so right Katara and Zuko did belong together he only hoped a certain air bender wouldn't try to break up fate.

Suddenly Mai appeared behind them with a note and said, "Another meeting of the organisation has been called, apparently Ozai is moving up the date of the meeting with his generals."

Kalo only said, "Well let's get going then."

Fire Nation Manor

As Kalo and the others entered the room and got into their seats Shang stood up and said, "I'm sure that most of you know that in light of the appearance of the Avatar in the capital city last night. Fire Lord Ozai has indeed moved the meeting with his military for a week from now, what should we do about it?"

Kono then said, "We should still carry out the plan it's our best and probably only chance to take Ozai down once and for all."

Everyone nodded in agreement and it was then everyone also knew that the plan had really begun hopefully in seven days Fire Lord Ozai and his family's ambition for power and destruction would be over and freedom would be restored to the Fire Nation and the world itself.

Suddenly the doors were burst open a huge gust of air swept through the room and after the gust was gone everyone looked at saw Aang in the doorway looking irate.

Kalo ignited his hands and stepped forward ready for a fight when the monk looked towards Katara and Zuko as soon as he saw that their hands were joined together he attacked the former prince and as Zuko fell to the ground Aang yelled out "Katara how could you do this to me!. You cheated on me with him, a scarred angry freak!"

Ursa suddenly fired a blast of fire above Aang head and said in an angry tone of voice "Never insult my son in front of me Avatar, do you understand, Zuko has more bravery than you, your nothing but a little baby trapped in a child's body."

Katara then said, "Why Aang, why can't you get this through your thick, tiny mind, I don't love you like that at most at one point I loved you like a little brother, but not anymore. I love Zuko and you can either be happy for me or get out of my life and stay out forever."

Aang only said "Katara I know you love me, just say it then we can go away from here, just kiss me on the lips". Aang then tried to kiss Katara but she used her water bending to throw him across the other side of the room.

As soon as Aang got up, he rushed at Katara but Zuko shot fire at Aang and said, "If you want to fight someone Aang, why not fight me?"

Aang launched blast after blast of air at Zuko who fired back at Aang with fire and as they fought on Kalo said aloud "Avatar why are you only using air bending, why aren't you using water bending, earth bending or even your firebending?"

Aang didn't answer and Kalo only fired a bolt of lightening at Aang barely rolled out of the way in time and Azula and Ursa attacked Aang all at once and as they attacked Aang, some of the group's members started to feel sorry for him.

One member said "This is a little unfair isn't it Kalo, it's four against one." Kalo then fired at Aang again and yelled out "Well Naju the Avatar can use all four elements as well as the Avatar State so that kinds of evens the odds don't you think?"

Ursa suddenly said, "Stop attacking now." All four fire benders stopped and Ursa only continued by saying "Avatar why are you only using air bending to fight us, why not use the other elements in your attacks, why not even use the Avatar State to kill us all right now?"

Aang looked directly at Katara as he replied "I went to master the Avatar State, but I was told I had to give up my attachments to do it, but I mastered the Avatar State without fully giving up my attachments, as a result the previous Avatars punished me by taking away all my bending except for airbending."

As everyone heard this some members were in shock and were now feeling very sorry for little boy as it was like getting four fifths of your very soul torn out of you in a matter of seconds.

Kalo then said, "What exactly didn't you give up to master the Avatar State?" However, Kalo already knew the answer to that question in his mind.

Aang replied, "I didn't give my feelings for Katara, and as a result Ba Sing Se fell to the Fire Nation and I was nearly killed by Azula."

Katara then slapped Aang across the face and as he stumbled back she tackled him to the ground and started to vent her newfound anger on the boy before Mai and Azula pulled her off him and as Aang got up to his feet Kalo attacked Aang and said "Ursa, the Avatar has forced his way into our headquarters twice now in less than 3 days and has nearly exposed our secret society to Ozai, what should be the punishment for his crimes?"

Ursa was silent for a moment before she turned to Shang and Kono and said "Take him to the cells in the basement; we'll keep him locked up until after the coup is successful against Ozai."

Shang then said curiously, "What if the coup fails, what will we do with the Avatar then?" Ursa looked at Aang and said "We will kill him then and only if the coup fails, until then Avatar Aang, you are under arrest and will remain in this house until the coup works and Fire Lord Ozai Sozen is dead, and afterwards you will be banned from entering the Fire Nation or any of it's colonies unless for diplomatic visits or peace talks only, are we clear Avatar?"

Aang nodded his head reluctantly as Shang and Kono dragged Aang down to the cells ignoring his pleas for mercy and his yells at Katara to help him.

Kalo then left the manor to find the Avatars Bison and use it to get Iroh and Jeong Jeong back to the Fire Nation to help with the coup against their evil leader.

Fire Nation Royal Palace

Fire Lord Ozai looked out from his balcony as the Bison was up in the sky and he yelled out in anger as his men weren't able to shoot the Avatar down and the Bison was soon gone.

Ozai now had all the proof he needed that something was going on or something would happen soon and Ozai said to his Ember Guards "Spread the word to the others, if the Avatar comes here again and if he escapes you're all dead, so don't fail me again are we clear." The guards nodded and left the room, as Ozai looked at the sky again waiting for any more surprise attacks or visits by the Avatar.

After an hour of waiting Ozai stopped watching the sky and wet to get some much needed rest and he smiled as he thought of the future 'In a few weeks the Earth Kingdom will be gone and the Avatar will be dead.'

Fire Nation Manor

Katara hadn't said anything since Aang had been dragged away and imprisoned. Zuko sat down next to her and Katara then said, "He's wrong you know."

Zuko knew what she was talking about and replied, "I don't see how you could love me after all I did to you, your family and friends. Maybe he is right, maybe I am a scarred freak."

Katara didn't say anything for a while before she did something not even Mai had done when they were dating she kissed his scar and then said, "I don't see you as a scarred freak Zuko I see you as the man I love."

Zuko smiled and kissed Katara then Kono came up and said "Prince Zuko the Avatar wants to talk to you and Miss Tzhang now, please follow me."

Zuko and Katara could think of one thing what did that boy want now.

Authors notes well that's chapter 18 complete let me know what you thought of it read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	19. Chapter 19

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 19 talks, and plans set in motion begin

Authors notes I don't own avatar only my OC's and I want to thank my Beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fanfic.

Fire Nation manor

Zuko and Katara entered the cell level of the house and walked up to the only occupied and Aang didn't even look up at them as Kono left the room.

Aang then said, "Zuko this coup is going to kill a lot of people, is the end of the war worth so much blood and death?"

Zuko only replied, "We have to stop Ozai from winning this war Aang, and he is too dangerous to leave alive in a prison cell, he must be killed to restore balance to the world. Why can't you understand that?"

Aang was silent before he said, "murdering someone regardless of if they are good and evil is wrong. I was taught that by the monks and I won't allow you and your group to kill someone even if it is to end a war."

Zuko then said "We arent monks Aang we have all been raised in war in the last 100 years, while you grew up in peace and tranquillity. You must understand why we are doing this?"

Aang didn't say a word and Katara suddenly said "We were told you wanted to talk to both of us, so Aang what do you want to talk about, aside from the planned coup?"

Aang then said quietly and softly "Why Katara, why did you have to fall in love with him. With Zuko of all people, have you forgotten what he did just months ago chasing us all over the world trying to capture me?"

Katara quickly said angrily "I haven't forgotten what he did, but I've forgiven him for what he did. And I suggest you do the same Aang."

Aang only replied, "Just what is that supposed to mean Katara?" Katara then said, "You can't let go of anything Aang, the past experiences with the monks, what Zuko did chasing us all over the world, what happened in Ba Sing Se, that kiss you gave me on the day of the invasion. And why didn't you let go of your feeling for me to master the Avatar State! Didn't you know the consequences of your actions, why didn't you let go of me, what stopped you from doing your job Aang?"

Aang didn't reply and Katara started to head for the door when Aang cried out "I didn't want you to die in Ba Sing Se Katara! I saw a vision of you dying and I didn't want that to happen. So I left the temple and went back to save your life."

Katara turned around and said "Aang if that's true I would have gladly died so you could have mastered the Avatar State. Your life at that point was more important than my own, but now I can honestly say that we are no longer friends. And I never want to see you again for as long as I live."

Katara and Zuko then left the room leaving the young monk alone in his cell.

6 days later

Fire Nation Manor

Kalo, June, Mai and Katara entered the main room and sat down for the groups last meeting before the coup where they would go over the plan 1 final time.

Ursa stood up and said, "Everyone good morning, as you all no doubt are aware Ozai's war meeting is to take place today later on at the Dragons Lair in the northern province of Drano. Kono will go to the meeting with Azula and Kalo is disguised as royal guards to ensure the bomb is planted successfully. Before he plants it he'll call for permission to go ahead, once the bomb goes off our inside man will cut the communication to the rest of the country. After that, Shang will go to Mung and hopefully get his support on this plan, but if he doesn't join us, Shang will take command of the reserve army and initiate Operation Phoenix. Then he will notify all army and naval commanders that the Ember Guards are attempting to take over the government. The army will arrest the entire Ember Guards, Dai Li and Ozai's entire inner circle. By then Azula, Kalo and Kono will have returned to the capital city and take command of the army. Once we have the capital city secure, Kalo will lead the reserve army to Drano and get rid of the remaining members of Ozai's inner circle. This is it people our last chance to end the war, long live the sacred homeland."

Everyone then stood up, left the manor, and got ready to help end the war. Before Kalo, left he kissed June on the lips and before she could ask why he kissed her he said, "It was for good luck. I'll need it."

Fire Nation capital city an hour later

Kono grabbed the bag with the explosives, left his house, and saw his carriage waiting for him with Kalo at the reins of the rhino and Azula in the carriage waiting for him outside the gates of his home.

Kono got in the carriage and soon they were off to carry out their plan and end the war.

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

Shang quickly wrote up the order to get the reserve army on alert for the takeover and as soon as he handed the order to his officers, he decided to calm his nerves with a glass of wine.

Fire Nation army communication centre

Sergeant Yau looked at a new order he was given to put the Fire Nation reserve army on standby and Yau said, "Send it to the reserve army now".

Fire Nation army barracks

Captain Feng ran around the base as per his usually daily exercise when a lieutenant ran up to him and handed his orders and Feng said "Standby order, what in Angi's name for, an attack by the Avatar?".

The lieutenant didn't say a word and Feng only said, "Assemble the men now!". As soon as he said it, Fire Nation soldiers all over the base got their, armour, weapons, and got into their formations in the courtyard and his second in command said to Feng "The soldiers are all assembled and are awaiting further orders."

Feng looked around in some confusion and said, "What do you think this is really all about?". And as he didn't get an answer, Feng just stood next to his men and started to wait for their new orders.

Fire Nation province of Drano

The carriage entered the province and went past the army checkpoints when they soon found themselves at the fortress itself. As Kalo stopped the carriage, Kono got out distracted the nearby soldiers allowing Azula a chance to slip inside the fort along with Kalo.

Kono entered the forts interior and was escorted to briefing room when he heard raised voices and saw general Zaa and general Curso emerge from an office and Zaa said "The meeting been moved up to start in 20 minutes. Admiral Vai Hng is coming in by train; Ozai wants to have lunch with him".

Kono only thought nothing but disgust at the Admirals name as all the military leaders in the Fire Nation thought that Vai Hng was nothing more than a brutal bloodthirsty dog Kono then said, "Will Admiral Vai be joining us in the briefing sir?".

Zaa then replied, "I only wish he were, and then some officer might take the chance to kill him and rid us of that bastard." As Zaa walked off Kono turned to Curso and said, "General I'm expecting a phone call soon, when it comes have someone get me immediately, even if I'm with the Fire Lord".

Curso smiled and said "Of Course Colonel" and walked off as well. Kono then walked to the changing room where Azula and Kalo were waiting to get the bombs ready and kill Fire Lord Ozai.

Kono entered the room and after he locked the door, Kalo and Azula emptied the bags with the explosives onto the table and now began the hard job of putting the bomb together and arming it in less than five minutes.

Kono put the pipe and inserted it into the pack of blasting jelly and then grabbed a cutter and in that second the bomb was armed and Kono put it in the bag and saw Kalo and Azula were done arming the second bomb and Kono left the room as an officer walked up to him and said "Sir the meeting is about to start".

Kono then walked into the briefing room and saw all the other officers in the room and he recognised some of them. Zaa, Hung, Jai and a lot of others all of whom were Ozai's personal loyal dogs.

And at the centre of the main table was a map of the Earth Kingdom and little markers with both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom symbols were spread all over the map.

All the officers were talking amongst themselves as Kono saw Azula and Kalo enter the room in their royal guard disguises and then placed the two bombs on opposite ends of the table. Once they were done Kalo and Azula left the briefing room.

Suddenly a soldier entered and said loudly "Gentlemen, Fire Lord Ozai Sozen!". All the officers and royal guards immediately saluted as Ozai entered and when he sat down on his throne at the centre of the table the meeting officially began and Kono knew that the bombs would go off in seven minutes.

Zaa then said "My lord, as you know the rebellions in the Earth Kingdom are hindering our progress at fully occupying the territory, and some rebels took back the city of New Ozai on the day of the Avatars invasion on the Day of Black Sun. So I propose a transfer of three divisions from Ba Sing Se to help the 17th army retake the city?".

Ozai then said "Very well Zaa, now what about our plans after Sozins Comet returns, what is the progress on them?".

Admiral Taui the new leader of the northern Fire Nation fleet said, "My lord Ozai we have begun to assemble the fleet to attack the northern Water Tribe the day after the comet returns, it will fives times larger then the fleet Zhao had with him. They won't survive this time my lord I assure you of that".

Kono stood still waiting for word of that phone call time was running out Kono knew if he didn't leave soon he would die in the blast as well

Ozai smiled and said "Now Hung about your plan to have some soldiers of the reserve army be sent to help the main army on the front lines?".

Hung was about to speak when Zaa said "Lord Ozai you remember Colonel Kono the chief of staff of the reserve army?".

Ozai then turned to face Kono who stood straight in front of Ozai and saluted him, Ozai then nodded at Kono and then a soldier whispered in Kono's ear "Sir there is a phone call for you its urgent".

Kono then followed the soldier to an empty room with a phone on the table and as the soldier left Kono only said "Hello?" and didn't get a response, now with the alibi he needed Kono started to walk out of the building as he knew with each passing second the bomb was closer and closer to going off.

Meanwhile in the meeting Hung just finished explaining his plan and Ozai was about to speak when suddenly two explosions went off and Ozai was engulfed in flames.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 19 completed read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	20. Chapter 20

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 20 Operation Phoenix initiated

Author's notes I do not own Avatar just my OC's and I want to thank my Beta Half Jaw for helping me write this fanfic.

The Dragons Lair

Kono walked out the door and as got in his carriage and when he, Kalo and Azula were about to leave the area the two bombs went off.

The building exploded and bodies flew out of the windows as fire engulfed the overall area around the building. In addition, Kono then loudly whispered, "Hurry up Azula. We have to go now."

The carriage then went off out of the fortress as General Curso got to the phone and looked at the window as people started to carry other people out in their arms or in bags and said on the phone, "Get me the reserve army command centre, Admiral Shang. The call is very urgent."

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

Shang and Kex stood by waiting for the phone to ring when suddenly it did Kex immediately picked it up and said, "Admiral Shang's office". A voice was then heard saying, "I'm calling from The Dragons Lair with an urgent call for Admiral Shang. Something terrible has happened the Fire Lord is -".

Kex heard nothing else and yelled out, "Curso! Curso!" as the phone call ended.

Dragon's lair communications centre

Curso removed the phone wire and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he had to do now. He then turned to the other people on the phones and said in a loud tone of voice, "Sever all communications right now."

A man turned to face and was about to ask why when Curso yelled, "Just do it soldier right now! That is an order!" And the men quickly started to carry out their new orders.

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

Kex looked at Shang and said, "The bomb has gone off now Curso will have severed all communications in the Dragons Lair by now."

Shang then looked at the portrait of Fire Lord Sozin on his wall and took the portrait down revealing a safe hidden behind it. Shang then used his key to open the safe and remove its contents the official documents needed to be signed before Operation Phoenix could be activated.

He put the documents on the table grabbed a quill and signed the documents with Mung's own signature. He then handed Kex the documents and said, "Phone Iroh and the others, tell them it's time."

As Kex left the room, Shang picked up the phone and said, "Put me through to the Army communication centre, this is Admiral Shang calling on behalf of General Mung the commander of the Reserve Army. Our leader Fire Lord Ozai Sozen is dead; a group of radicals in the Dai Li, the Ember Guards and the Army are attempting to seize control of the Fire Nation. Initiate Operation Phoenix immediately."

Shang then left the office and waited for the other members of the group to arrive.

Fire Nation Army communication centre

Several people getting the new orders asked the sergeant to look at the orders and verify just what they were reading, that their leader was dead and that the secret police was trying to seize power. The sergeant then looked over at their colonel for help figuring out just what they should do next.

Colonel Keizu soon walked out of his office and grabbed a copy of the new orders to see just what all the crying and worry was about and as he read, it he looked at the sergeant in shock, but he quickly regained his composure and said to everyone in the room, "You have your new orders. Pass them along to the Reserve Army; let them deal with the traitors."

Keizu then walked back into his office and prayed to Agni that these traitors would indeed pay dearly for this unspeakable act of treason.

Fire Nation city of Malhalla Fire Nation army barracks

Captain Feng and his battalion stood at attention just as they had been for the last few hours when a runner came to them with orders, Feng took them off the runner who only saluted and quickly left.

Feng opened the letter and read it as he did a look of shock appeared on his face he quickly regained his composure and yelled out, "Battalion, attention!" All of his men quickly stood ready in only five short seconds and Feng then continued, "I have just received this from the Army High Command, The Fire Lord" Feng chocked up for a moment before he said, "Our Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ozai Sozen is dead".

Fire Nation province of Drano

The driver stopped the carriage as he saw the barrier out of the area was still up Kono looked as the officer in charge walked towards them and said, "I'm sorry colonel Kono we have orders from general Zaa no one gets in or out."

Azula then revealed herself to the officer and said, "And I'm giving you an order from a higher level then Zaa, raise the barrier."

The officer did not move and Kono yelled, "Captain raise that barrier now!"

The captain then yelled, "Raise the barrier!" and after he did Azula said, "Thank you captain now please inform the other checkpoints of our approach and let no one else know understand."

The captain nodded and soon the carriage continued on its way.

Fire Nation Reserve Army command centre

Mung looked at Shang in shock and said calmly, "Who told you Fire Lord Ozai was dead?"

Shang then replied, "General Curso did from the Dragons Lair". Mung then picked up the phone and Shang said loudly, "Mung there is no use calling all communications to and from the fort have been cut off."

Mung however ignored him and yelled into the phone, "Get me the Dragons Lair!"

After a few minutes on the phone, Mung put it down and said only four words, "Lord Ozai is fine."

Suddenly another voice yelled, "That is a lie!" And both men saw Colonel Kex, Piandao and Lady Ursa come in and Ursa said, "Fire Lord Ozai is dead, Operation Phoenix is now in effect."

Mung only replied, "Impossible only I can initiate Phoenix". Shang then grabbed the documents he earlier signed, put them on the table and said, "You did initiate Operation Phoenix Mung."

Mung looked at the documents then saw his own signature at the end and said, "This is treason."

Shang then sharply said, "Right now general the Reserve Army is assuming control on the Fire Nation and the colonies, are you with us or not?"

Mung only started stuttering and was saying, "I can't believe this is happening, this has to be some sort of joke or prank."

Shang only loudly said, "Are you with us or not Mung!"

Mung then looked at Shang right in his eyes with a dark glare and said, "Admiral if what you say is true, you should kill yourself right now, the rest of you are under arrest!"

Shang and Kex got into bending stances before Shang said, "No Mung you are under arrest."

Mung then said, "I hope you know where you going with your plan Admiral."

Shang soon grabbed the phone and said, "Get me communications, this is Admiral Shang, I want you to seal off the command centre per Operation Phoenix no one gets in or out without authorisation from me or Colonel Su Kek."

As soon as Shang gave the order outside Fire Nation reserve army headquarters, several soldiers took up positions outside the gates and in the courtyard.

While in the building itself Mung was led out of his office and taken to a holding cell deep in the lower levels of the building while Shang entered his office and saw Iroh sitting at a desk in civilian clothes and Shang said, "General Iroh, your not wearing your uniform sir."

Iroh smiled and said, "Remember Shang I'm a retired general, besides this should and must be seen by the world as a movement by the Fire Nation people to restore peace to the entire world."

Suddenly the door opened and several police officers entered the room and the one in front said, "Admiral Shang?"

Iroh then said, "The chief has guaranteed the full support of the Malhalla police."

The chief only said, "You'll have no inference from any of my men Iroh you have my word on that I promise you."

Iroh only said, "Thank you" and him and Shang walked into the main office and saw all the members of the group they could gather there and among them Iroh saw and recognised Ursa, Zuko, Mai, Katara, Jeong Jeong, June, Su and Piandao along a lot of others.

Suddenly the main door into the office opened and Azula, Kono and Kalo entered the room. In addition, as they took their places one by one, the members took out their red flame badges and after everyone did, Kono looked to Zuko and said, "Fire Lord Zuko, High General Kalo we are officially reporting for duty."

Kalo then said, "Thank you all for coming as quickly as you could now, people in no more than four hours I want confirmation that the capital city of Malhalla is firmly under our control and that the Ember Guard headquarters as been cleared of every last person in that building then completely destroyed. By nightfall I want it known to the Fire Nation and to the entire world that Ozai's Fire Nation as seen it's last ever sunrise," and after he was finished everyone went to work to make Kalo's plan possible as fast as they could.

Fire Nation city of Malhalla government district

People were going about their business on another normal average day when suddenly loud whistles were heard and Fire Nation soldiers appeared all over the place the people quickly ran back to their homes fearing it was another attack on their city likes on the Day of Black Sun by the Avatar and his forces.

Meanwhile the soldiers began setting up roadblocks and barricades along certain entrances into the government district. And the rest of their forces moving into different areas of the district to carry out their new orders.

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

Several army officers were looking over a huge map of the Fire Nation on the wall and were marking in spots of the country under their control while everyone else were relaying orders, passing them along over giving them out over the phone to other cities all over the country and to the colonies as well.

Kono talked into the phone and said clearly, "Yes general all reserve troops in the Fire Nation and colonies have been mobilised, and since Ozais death the recently returned Kalo Tzhang has been appointed High General once again by order of Princess Azula. And that is exactly why he has been appointed if he was still a general when this tragedy happened he would be locked up as a suspect. I understand your hesitation general but I need a decision now."

After a few minutes of silence, Kono got his answer and said in response, "Well you made the right decision," after he hung up the phone Kono pointed to the officers near the map and said clearly, "District 14 is ours."

Azula was also on the phone to their main base in the Earth Kingdom colonies and with some anger in her voice said, "Make it clear to your men that acts of vengeance against the Ember Guards will not be tolerated at all, good I'm glad you understand colonel good day."

Fire Nation office of intelligence

Several dozens Fire Nation soldiers entered the main entrance of the building and starting yelled at the soldiers guarding it while Captain Feng walked over to the Ember Guards on duty their and said to the man in charge, "By order of Princess Azula and the reinstated High General Kalo Tzhnag, you are under arrest for crimes against the state."

The guard looked at the captain for several seconds before he nodded his head in a sign of compliance with the order, he turned to his men and yelled, "Move!" And as his men got in the transports to take them to prison Feng's men rushed inside the building to arrest the other Ember Guards and the others they were ordered to arrest.

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

Kalo looked at the map and saw several major cities were under their control and as he looked around the room he saw Zuko looking over his speech he would make to the Fire Nation once the coup is over and he noticed Katara was helping to reassure him that everything would be alright and Kalo only smiled at the sight of their love for one another.

Kalo noticed June standing right beside him and both them knew exactly what the other was thinking it was a beautiful sight to see suddenly Su appeared and said to Kalo, "Our men have seized control of the main army barracks along with communications but there's still phone lines, radios and trains to secure we need more men."

Kalo then said, "Alright Kono call the Zion city army barracks, tell them to place all available men under our direct control. Now Su you have your men now get control of the train stations and radios."

A soldier came along with a note for Kalo who read it and said loudly "We have control of the area surrounding the palace, we don't have the capital yet."

Fire Nation Ember Guard headquarters

While 150 Fire Nation flags flapped through the air Fire Nation soldiers rushed past them, ran up the stairs entered the building and yelled out at the Ember Guards, "Stop what you are all doing right now, by order of Princess Azula and High General Kalo Tzhang you are all under arrest!"

The Ember Guards could only look at the soldiers in shock as the soldiers kept yelling at them as the guards tried in vain to explain to the soldiers that they were taking a terrible mistake.

Fire Nation colony of Val Shi Na

Earth Kingdom rebels stood ready to ambush some Fire Nation soldiers when they saw the soldiers receive an order and start to arrest their Ember Guard escort while the rebels saw other Fire Nation soldiers running off to an unknown location.

One rebel said in shock, "Are they fighting each other?" And another rebel only said what he or she was all thinking, "What the hell is going on here?" And none of them knew the answers to these questions they could only watch in disbelief as the Fire Nation was apparently now locked in civil war.

Fire Nation Ember Guard headquarters

Fire Nation soldiers took up offensive and defensive positions outside the building as tanks appeared on the scene to back the soldiers up in case of trouble or any escape attempts as the arrested Ember Guards emerged from the building and were in shock at what was happening all around them, the soldiers assigned to protect the building were holding their hands above their heads in surrender while the army were looking at them like they would look at traitors with disgust and fury.

Fire Nation Army communication centre

Sergeant Yau looked at the new orders being given to the centre to be passed along with confusion, not really knowing what was going on Yau went to the colonel for his orders on what they should do.

Yau entered Keizu's office and the colonel not even looking at him in the face irritably said, "What is it now Sergeant?" Yau then held the orders in his hands and said, "Arrest orders sir, 1 from the reserve army command centre from Princess Azula to arrest War Minister Qin, the other is from the Dragon's Lair to arrest Princess Azula, what should we do sir?"

Keizu grabbed both sets of orders and looked at them for several minutes before he said, "Send through the order for Qin's arrest only. As for the order for Princess Azula we never saw it understood sergeant?"

Yau nodded his head and left the room to send the order out as fast as he could.

Fire Nation Ember Guard headquarters

The Ember Guards were instructed to get in the transports and as they did captain Feng looked around and saw one Ember Guard stand on top of a transport and yell out, "This is treason your all going to pay for this! Do you hear me!" The Guard was then quickly dragged off the transport and beaten to death by soldiers.

Feng then saw one of his men coming towards him with new orders no doubt in his hands. The man said, "New arrest orders captain for War Minister Qin, do we arrest him now?"

Feng looked at the orders then at the sky and said, "I would to find out I'm being taken advantage of."

The soldier looked at him in curiosity and said, "You really think it's a coup?"

Feng then replied, "Of that I'm certain but what I can't tell is which side we are on come with me." Both men then gathered some of their troops and moved out.

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

Kalo noticed the time on the clock and that it was now an hour and a half since they started the coup and already they controlled two fifths of the capital city everything so far was going according to plan.

Fire Nation war ministry

Captain Feng and his men entered the main entrance to the building as their transports stopped in the courtyard they got set up and with Feng leading them, they entered the building.

Meanwhile War Minister Qin was watching all this from the windows overlooking the courtyard from his office he then looked down at the poison tablet capsule in his hand and put it under his tongue prepared to not go down without a fight or allow himself to be taken alive by these traitors when the phone suddenly rang.

Fengs men marched up the steps and started to separate going off in different directions to arrest all the Ember Guards and War Ministry officials inside the building while Feng walked straight towards Qin's office.

Qin walked to the phone picked it up listened for a minute before he said, "connect me to them immediately." Feng quickly found himself outside Qin's door taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves he opened the door and Qin on the phone before he loudly said, "Minister Qin!"

Qin looked at him questionably, "What can I do for you captain?" Feng then replied, "My men and I have an order to lockdown the capital city of Malhalla and place you under arrest for treason against the state."

Qin then said, "Are you a dedicated son of fire captain?" Feng replied, "Yes sir!" and Qin handed him the phone, "Captain Feng here hello?"

A reply was quickly heard, "Do you recognise my voice?" Feng stood at attention instantly and replied in a scared tone of voice, "Yes Fire Lord Ozai".

Ozai then said, "I want you to take these traitors alive do you understand me captain?" Feng only replied, "Yes my lord" before he handed the phone back Qin who put it down on the table as the raised voices of The Ember Guards and Qins men were heard as they were being arrested by the army.

Qin suddenly loudly said, "You heard what he said Fire Lord Ozai wants the traitors taken alive!" Feng then said, "Yes sir" and left the room, once he was gone, Qin took the tablet out of his mouth and breathed a deep sign of relief.

Fire Nation Army communication centre

Yan stood over Keizu with new orders from the reserve army command centre and The Dragons Lair and said, "It's a coup alright, Colonel we can't afford to remain neutral any longer. You have to make a decision, once it's over we better wind up on the right side."

Keizu was silent for a few moments before he said, "Very well, send through all orders from Princess Azula stop all orders coming in from The Dragons Lair at once". Yan nodded and left Keizu's office to carry out his instructions but both men were both hoping and praying they had chosen the right side.

Fire Nation War Ministry

As The Ember Guards and ministry officials were, being arrested and put in transports to take them to The Boiling Rock Feng entered the courtyard and yelled out, "Release these men!"

After he said one of his junior officers came up to him and said, "But sir they are part of the coup." Feng then said, "I just got off the phone with Fire Lord Ozai himself. We are the coup you idiot, we've been tricked." Feng then ordered his men to move out and carry out Ozai's orders but no one moved.

Feng looked at his men and said "I gave you orders release those men and lets go to find the traitors."

One of his men then said, "Sir your father was an Ember Guard, how do we know your not in league with The Ember Guards and want us to help them with this coup?"

Feng only yelled, "That's insane why would I help with the coup, I'm loyal to Fire Lord Ozai!"

The soldier then said, "I'm sorry sir in the interest of the safety of our unit as a whole I'm placing you under temporary arrest until this crisis is over."

Feng only said, "You won't take to jail for crimes I haven't done without a fight."

But before Feng could even get into his bending stance, he was tackled to the ground by his men then shackled before he was thrown into the transports along with The Ember Guards.

The man who ordered Fengs arrest then looked at the building and yelled out, "Get in there and arrest Qin now!". The soldiers yelled out in acknowledgement as they stormed the building but when they got into Qins office they found him on the floor dead by poison.

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

Shang entered the main room and said to Kalo, "I just got off the phone with General Shinu they have arrested over two thousand Ember Guards and Dai Li in Ba Sing Se, not a single death reported, early reports from the colonies are good, and I'm waiting on word from the Northern provinces."

Kalo smiled and said "This is incredible."

Kono suddenly entered the room and said, "Kalo we have reports that some army units in the Northern provinces are refusing to follow Operation Phoenix orders what should we do?"

Kalo then looked at a map of the Fire Nation and what units were nearest to the provinces in question before he said, "Have the 20th and 18th divisions take over and have the officers in charge of the disobeying army units arrested for refusing a direct order from the army high command and for treason on the very spot."

Suddenly a raised voice was heard shouting "Get out of my way!. Get out of my way!" General Hemlic then entered the room and yelled, "Where is general Mung?!".

Shang stood up from his desk and said, "General Mung is no longer in command I am." Hemlic then saw Iroh and Kalo and said shocked, "Iroh, Kalo what you two doing here, Kalo I thought you were dead, what in the name of Agni is going on?"

Kono answered by saying, "Fire Lord Ozai is dead. The Ember Guards are staging a coup, we've initiated Operation Phoenix to crush this treacherous uprising and save Ozai's Fire Nation."

Shang then sharply said, "You will present the order to your troops now."

Hemlic only replied, "I will do no such thing until I speak with general Mung."

Kalo then said, "You will follow your orders, or you are under arrest."

Hemlic then started to back up and said, "This is treason, I will take no part, you're all traitors," as Hemlic turned around, he suddenly found himself face to face with Azula.

Azula then said, "General Hemlic do you dare accuse me of treason, the loyal daughter of the Fire Lord, maybe you are a traitor for even thinking of my betrayal, guards take this man to the cells below the building till we make room for him in the prisons."

Two Soldiers grabbed Hemlic and dragged off to the cells in the basement level of the building ignoring his cries that Ozai was alive as the delusions of a man gone mad in his grief over the death of their leader no doubt the first in many in the minds of the soldiers.

Kalo and the others soon were notified that they were now in control of the radios and of all the major ports in and out of the country and that the navy was putting a blockade around their nations borders, in no less then two hours and fifteen minutes the Fire Nation was for all intents and purposes under the control of the Red Flame Organisation.

The Dragons Lair

General Zaa looked at the order in his hand of Ozai's death and he only needed to look at Ozai for one single second for orders and he knew what he had to do get whatever armies he could to attack these traitors and their army and regain control of the Fire Nation then destroy the other nations once and for all.

Fire Nation radio station

The people inside the building could only look outside the windows in fear as Fire Nation soldiers rushed inside and a loud voice yelled out, "Out! Get out!. Everyone must get out now!"

Soldiers got everyone out of the building started to secure it then all they had to do was wait for their new orders.

Fire Nation reserve army command centre

An officer ran into the room and handed Shang a note who then turned on the radio to see if what he read was true and he heard the same old propaganda messages being said, "our children are the future of our great nation, ensure they get a good education, and get them in school as soon as possible."

Suddenly the rest of the usual message wasn't said and a new voice said on the radio, "Citizens of the Fire Nation no doubt you are all aware of the military presence in every city and on every street throughout the Fire Nation, the reason for this is that earlier today our glorious leader Fire Lord Ozai Sozen was killed by the Ember Guards, our trusted city workers. Our army is now taking all Ember Guards into custody. Stay tuned for Princess Azula's address to the nation in a short while".

Kalo then turned to Azula and said, "Come on let's go and reassure the people." Kalo and Azula along with some officers left the building and got in some carriages and as the carriages approached the main radio station, a military convoy of soldiers escorted them the rest of the way.

As they arrived at the building the soldiers guarding outside stood at attention as Azula stepped on the ground followed by Kalo and when he appeared whispers were heard as soldiers were in total disbelief that Kalo a man who apparently died in a factory accident was alive and well standing side by side with Princess Azula.

Kalo then yelled out ,"Enough gossiping men! Return to your posts now!" The soldiers immediately resumed their previous duties as Azula entered the building and headed right for the main broadcast room to begin her speech to the Fire Nation people.

Azula entered the broadcast room and when she got the signal to begin talking she said, "Citizens of the Fire Nation, I'm speaking to you now for several different reasons, first of all to let you know why what you no doubt are seeing outside your homes with the army all over every major area in this country and it is simple. Our loyal civilian police service The Ember Guards have killed our beloved leader Fire Lord Ozai Sozen and are now trying to take over our country. Fortunately our reserve army has acted quickly to stop them and now their coup is being crushed into the dirt."

She took a deep breath before she continued by saying "A group of Fire Nation army officers are helping them with this takeover, and they are also being stopped in their tracks. And I must inform you all that High General Kalo Tzhang had been found alive and well, and he is as of now with my approval the leader of our entire armed forces. There are those who will lie that Ozai is still alive or that someone else is trying to take over and I assure you all this is a filthy lie. Do what you must do, help our army stop these traitors by any means necessary. That is all."

Azula stepped out of the room and Kalo said, "I just got word, the last of the Ember Guards in the capital city have been arrested or surrendered, the city is ours."

Azula could only smile, as it was clear their plan was working and hopefully in a few short days finally the bloody 100-year war would be over.

Authors notes well that's chapter 20 completed read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	21. Chapter 21

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 21 civil war

Authors notes I don't own Avatar just my OC's and I want to thank my beta Half Jaw for helping me with this fanfic.

2 weeks after the coup

The Dragons Lair

Fire Lord Ozai looked at the map of the Fire Nation and said to Zaa, "Why did we lose the last battle?" Zaa only answered, "They outmanoeuvred us, then they surrounded the men with tanks and they had no choice but to surrender."

Ozai then breathed fire out in anger, as this was now the third defeat his army suffered in the last 23 hours against the traitors led by Azula and Kalo. Ever since the attempt on his life Ozai Sozen had been trying to get units of the army in the Drano province and neighbouring areas to mount an offensive on the enemy and hopefully cut a path through their lines directly to the capital city itself so far it was having very little success.

Everywhere Ozai sent his loyal men they either surrendered, fell back, or were wiped out completely. General Hung then said, "Sir I know you probably don't want to hear this but I'm gonna say it. We have been fighting these traitors for two weeks and we haven't been able to break their lines. I think it's time we considered the possibility of surrendering to the enemy, maybe they'll be merciful to us."

Ozai was silent for a moment before he lit a fireball and killed Hung right then and there much to the shock and disbelief of his other officers. Ozai then said, "I want this known to all our officers fighting against the traitors, as of this moment they are forbidden from surrendering, they can fall back and retreat but only as a last resort. And if they can't retreat to safety, tell them to fight to the last soldier right where they stand. Is that clear?"

All the officers nodded and the report on the latest news on the civil war continued with barley any success on the ground but the battles on the sea were going well, cause with the Fire Navy fleets stretched thin across the world. It allowed his small naval forces to do hit and run attacks on Kalo's naval forces successfully.

Suddenly Zaa looked at Hungs dead body and as the smell started to fill the room Zaa looked at the two guards in black robes and said, "Get this body out of here now; it's stinking up the room."

When the guards didn't move Zaa was shock and yelled out, "Get the body out of here now!" Again, the guards didn't move then Ozai said, "Remove the body" and they did remove the body much to Zaa's shock.

Ozai then looked to his officers and said, "So tell me how the battles among the airship forces are going?" and the meeting continued.

Fire Nation capital city of Malhalla

High General Kalo Tzhang looked at the latest reports from the front lines on his desk and smiled as he read that the latest offensive by Ozai's forces failed. Then looked up as Katara entered the room and said "Mai told me to come get you, it's time."

Kalo immediately stood up and left the room followed by Katara and within minutes both of them were at the Fire Nation royal palace for the official swearing in of the new Fire Lord

When they got to their destination, they took their seats along side Mai, June and Iroh as the main doors opened and soldiers entered and formed two lines leading to the throne.

Then Zuko appeared in the doorway and as the soldiers saluted Zuko walked up to the throne and was given a document by a Fire Sage which contained the old oath every Fire Lord had to take before becoming Fire Lord that had been dissolved by Ozai and Azulon.

Zuko then opened the document and read aloud, "I, Zuko Sozen, as Fire Lord and leader of the Fire Nation. Swear before Agni, the nation and the people, to re-establish justice, equality, solidarity and social responsibility of all our people from now until death."

Once Zuko finished the oath, everyone applauded and at point, all the members of the Red Flame Organisation knew they had officially seized power and now were going to end the war.

Zuko waited for the applause to end before he said, "And my first official act as Fire Lord I am ordering a complete end to hostilities with the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads. The 100 year war is over."

There was silent at this declaration then slowly a clapped started and within seconds everyone in the room was on there feet and applauding Zuko.

Zuko then said, "Our fight against the traitors is nearing a close, I promise to end this little revolt by the end of month. Then we will rebuild our shattered nation. The murder of my father and the attempted takeover of power is just an example of how much our once great nation has gone downhill. We need to rebuild our nation from the ground up again, but I need the help of you the Fire Nation people to rebuild our nation, will you all help me?"

Suddenly everyone started to chant out, "Yes!" And Zuko smiled as he continued his speech.

Fire Nation city of Zion

The former head of the Ember Guards chief of security Lang walked down the street as night descended on the city and as he turned a corner to his temporary accommodations, he saw army troops appear and drag other disguised Ember Guards out of the building and line them up against a nearby wall.

Lang saw one guard try to run but the soldiers beat him to the ground with the handles of their spears. Lang then decided he had seen enough and turned away and ran to a nearby hotel and paid for 3 night stay while he plotted his next move.

Unknown to him some soldiers spotted him and went after him determined to catch the Ember Guard leader and make him pay for killing Fire Lord Ozai Sozen.

Fire Nation royal palace

After Zuko finished his speech and most of his cabinet to help him run the country was sworn in now they had to swear in Mai as the new Fire Nation Chancellor.

Zuko got a copy of the Chancellors oath and said to Mai who standing right in front of him, "Do you swear to carry out the responsibilities and obligations of the office of Chancellor of the Fire Nation? Without family interest and for the good of the nation?"

Mai only replied, "I do" Zuko then continued by saying "And do you further swear, to uphold our laws, support the Fire Lord and respect the rights of the Noble Court and the Fire Nation Council?"

Mai replied "Yes". And Zuko held out his hand and said "You're now Chancellor Mai" and everyone applauded as the new Fire Nation government was officially and fully formed.

Fire Nation hotel

Lang entered the room and locked the door securely before he opened his bag which was filled with details on where Ember Guard bases were all over the country and where they were hiding all over the world.

Lang then dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor, lit a fire in the fireplace and started to burn the papers one by one.

Suddenly in the hotel lobby the man at reception looked up in shock as Fire Nation soldiers ran into the building and headed upstairs the man could only look on as more soldiers entered the building.

Meanwhile the soldiers who ran upstairs started breaking down doors trying to find the fugitive they were after and when they broke down the third door they found him. They found Ember Guard leader Lang.

The soldiers then saw the burning paper and one said, "What was on the paper Lang?" And Lang replied, "Words, just words." The soldiers then knocked Lang to the ground and placed him under arrest for the murder of former Fire Lord Ozai Sozen and attempted takeover of the Fire Nation itself.

The Dragons Lair

Fire Lord Ozai Sozen sat in his private quarters and heard the door open and Zaa entered before he said, "My lord our forces have attacked the enemy and have broken through their lines at the city of Gau Hang, should we press on?"

Ozai nodded and Zaa left the room while Ozai smiled, as he knew this successful offensive was the first step to his restoration to power as the Fire Lord and the death of those who dared to stand up against him.

Fire Nation army command centre

Chief of security Lang was dragged through the dimly lit hallways by soldiers and blood poured from his bloodied nose he yelled out "Let me go!. I know exactly where I'm going!"

A soldier then yelled out, "Then walk!. Walk!" Lang was then let go and walked onward through the hallways with the soldiers two steps behind him.

Fire Nation royal palace

The newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko sat on his throne as the first official meeting with his cabinet began. About three hours into the meeting the topic turned to the civil war and Zuko said, "Kalo apparently the enemy broke through at lines near the city of Gau Hang is that true? And if so what do you intend to do about it?"

Kalo then replied, "It is true my lord but you should know that taking that city has cost Ozai dearly, he lost more than half of the attack force in that attack so we can retake the city in a matter of days, and cost Ozai more men he'll need a month from now to defend Drano from us."

Ursa only said, "But Kalo what are you going to do about Ozai in the long run, let him keep wasting his men effortlessly to break through your barrier?" Kalo shook his head and said, "After we took over the capital city, I sent an order for all soldiers in the 109th to be sent back here to the Fire Nation, for my final offensive against Ozai and whatever soldiers he has left at his disposal. When Ozai tries to advance his forces past the city of Gau Hang and further onward. The 17th, 6th and 8th divisions will attack him soon joined by the 6th armoured corp. Ozai and his generals will assume this is our big attack against him, and that's its our entire military force in the area, but it isn't that battle is merely a diversion. I'll use that battle to be able to the get the 109th army, the 20th army, the 17th armoured division and elements of the reserve army past Ozai's lines and right to Drano and I will have them attack Ozai directly at the Dragons Lair, with Ozai and his generals out of the way is men will have no choice but to surrender."

Kalo then looked around the room before he continued by saying, "I know it won't be an easy job, getting to Ozai, but that's the only way to end this civil war, aside from killing hundreds and thousands of our own people. And that is what we want to do! Save as many lives as possible. So Lord Zuko do I have your approval to carry out this plan?"

Everyone then looked at Zuko who nodded his head and Kalo smiled before he left to give the orders to his men to prepare for battle.

Fire Nation army command centre

Chief of Security Lang was punched again in the face again by the soldiers as a noose was put around his neck and he was strung up into the air and Kono said, "That's the trouble with the Ember Guards, hand them a piece of paper with Ozai's own official signature and they'll do anything you want, but if you ask them to talk, they wont. Do you have to do we have to find out where the other Ember Guards are hiding."

The soldier then pulled on the rope leaving Lang several feet off the ground choking and gasping for air. Suddenly Lang was dropped to the ground and soldiers started to yell at him for information when Lang didn't answer he was strung up once again.

Meanwhile Kalo looked at the army he assembled before him and said, "Alright men, the Ember Guards and the last of the criminals who killed Ozai are hiding in the Dragons Lair, we are going to lead an attack on them and hopefully end this civil war once and for all."

All his men yelled out in cheering, as they got ready to move out to end this war and get those traitors who killed their leader and make they pay for what they did.

Fire Nation Manor

The guard walked into the basement with lunch for the Avatar, since the civil war the organisations leaders decided to keep Aang imprisoned until the civil war was over.

However when the guard walked up to the cell he noticed it immediately The Avatar was gone. The guard then alerted the members of the organisation and they decided that they would wait and see what the Avatar would do before they told others of his jailbreak.

The Dragons Lair

Fire Lord Ozai entered the briefing room for the next meeting with his general and hopefully better news about their offensive against Kalo and his army.

As soon as Ozai walked into the room, Zaa said, "My lord, last night our forces in near Wa Shi Ko, had to retreat due to heavy enemy catapult fire, and as a result the city is now in ruins, the survivors though have now regrouped with our forces in the city of Gau Hang. But just an hour ago, we got reports that they are under attack from at least two maybe three armies. Should we abandon the city, or send in reinforcements?"

Ozai looked at the map of the Fire Nation spread out across the table before he replied, "Send the 50th, the 302nd army groups as well as the 7th armoured division, I don't care what it takes Zaa, drive them back is that clear?"

Zaa nodded and soon handed out the orders given to him, as he did Ozai smiled as he thought of what victory would mean, he would have defeated all the opposition Kalo had against him in the Northern provinces and then Ozai could move his men forward across the country and let everyone know the truth, that he was alive. Then this new Fire Nation government set up by Zuko would fall and Ozai would be back on his throne in the royal palace once again.

Fire Nation city of Gau Hang

The soldiers in the city all took cover as move fireballs from catapults rained down on them. Several men started to run off in fear as the enemy got closer and closer to the city gates and as tanks were, saw in the distance behind the soldiers.

However just as the enemy soldiers got within metres of the cities gates, they were attacked by reinforcements and as those soldier set up new lines of defence in and around the city, the enemy tanks arrived and soon a great battle was joined.

Unknown to the soldiers in the battle Kalo and his army moved through Ozai's lines with barley any enemies to fight as most were, near or heading to the city of Gau Hang and defend it from Kalo's men.

And in very little time at all Kalo's army was in the province of Drano and just a few short miles from the Dragons Lair and Fire Lord Ozai Sozen himself.

Fire Nation royal palace

Fire Lord Zuko and other members of his cabinet listened to the latest reports on the civil war from Colonel Kono who was temporally filling on for Kalo while he was on the front lines, then a soldier entered with a note for Ursa who read it and said, "Avatar Aang has escaped from the manor. Zuko what do you think he'll do?"

Zuko then replied, "I don't know, but keep our armed forces in the capital on alert in case he tries to attack again." Everyone nodded in agreement and the meeting continued.

Fire Nation province of Drano

Kalo's men moved into the forests surrounding the fortress taking out the guards nearby and when they saw the Dragon Lair right in their sight Kalo yelled out "Charge!". Kalos army emerged from the forest and ran to the fort firing at the soldiers on the walls as they got closer and closer to it and as the fort's catapults attacked the soldiers Kalo said to his second in command, "Move the fucking tanks up now! I want those damn towers taken down!"

The orders were given and soon the tanks emerged from the tree line and opened fire and as the towers were taken down the guards in and outside the fort started to move back to better defensive positions.

The Dragon's Lair

Fire Lord Ozai Sozen heard the distant explosions and said to Zaa, "Find out what is going on out there Zaa now!" Zaa nodded then a soldier ran into the room and said, "Lord Ozai, we are under attack, now please follow us, sir we need to get you to safety."

Ozai nodded and left the room as the sounds of fighting were getting louder and closer to him with each passing second accompanied by guards in black robes

Meanwhile outside the fortress Kalo's soldiers had just broken through the enemy's lines of defence and after tanks brought the gates of the fort down the army rushed inside and whoever was left in the courtyard or on the fort's walls quickly surrendered to the enemy.

Kalos men then entered all the building inside the fortress determined to find the remaining members of Ozai's inner circle and hopefully find and kill Fire Lord Ozai Sozen himself.

The Dragons Lair

Ozai's guards and soldiers escorted the Fire Lord through the now empty hallways hoping to get him safely to the hidden passageway, which lead him to a Fire Nation warship from which he would continue the fighting.

But just as they were, a few minutes away from the passageway Fire Nation soldiers surrounded them and a voice yelled out, "Hold your fire!"

A man then walked from around the corner in the uniform of a Fire Nation general with golden dragonheads on his shoulders and Ozai knew who it was High General Kalo Tzhang.

Kalo then looked at Ozai and continued by saying, "Fire Lord Ozai Sozen, by order of the new Fire Nation government, you are under arrest."

Suddenly the guards in black started to attack the soldiers very quickly, too quickly to be humans and Kalo then said, "I see that when you hired the Chanu vampire clan to kill me, you asked for bodyguards. Well they won't be able to save you for long,"

Kalo then attacked the two guards and as they fought more Fire Nation soldiers under Kalo's command arrived to help their general.

The soldier attacked the guards and soon the two men were killed and after that, the soldiers walked over to Ozai to arrest him but then something happened.

Ozai's entire body except for his head turned into orange fire and he killed all the soldiers around him. After the fires disappeared and Ozai was, back in his normal appearance Kalo looked at him in shock and said, "How is this possible?"

Ozai smiled and replied, "Anything can be done when you're a vampire Kalo, you should that better than anyone." Ozai then showed Kalo his neck and Kalo saw bite marks and Ozai continued by saying, "When I went to the clan and asked for their help in killing, you I made another request, that they turn me into a vampire, cause after all what's the point of ruling the world if you can't rule it for all eternity."

Kalo suddenly attacked Ozai with a green fire blast but Ozai's stomach turned into fire and the green fire didn't hurt him at all. Ozai then said to Kalo, "I bet your wondering how I can do this aren't you Kalo?. Well I'll let you on this little mystery. When Sinloa turned me into a vampire, it greatly enhanced my fire bending into what you see before you Kalo. Now die!"

Ozai fired at Kalo who went on the defensive and kept blocking Ozai's attacks trying to find an opening and then take advantage of it, but when Kalo did attack Ozai he merely turned the part of his body Kalo was attacking into orange flames and the attack didn't hurt him at all much to Kalo's growing anger and frustration.

Ozai then knocked Kalo onto the ground with a quick fire blast and just as Ozai was about to deliver the final blow Kalo fired lightening at Ozai which he barley had to time to block it but when he done Kalo fired, green flames at Ozai and knocked him across the room.

Kalo then ran to Ozai as he tried to get up but Kalo punched down to the ground and just as Kalo was about to finish Ozai off once and for a gust of wind threw Kalo back.

Kalo quickly got up to his feet and saw Aang standing between him and Ozai. Kalo then said, "What are you doing Avatar, saving the life of that monster, you know he can't be allowed to live."

Aang soon replied "I wont allow anymore bloodshed to happen Kalo, you got what you wanted, Ozai has been overthrown and the war is over, why continue to kill people?"

Kalo then looked at Ozai still on the ground watching what was gong on intently waiting to see the outcome of this argument and Kalo answered, "We kill people Aang, so that no war like this last conflict will ever happen again, now you can kindly get out of my way or will I have to fight you as well?"

Aang didn't move an inch so Kalo charged past Aang, knocking him out of his way and got into a fire-bending stance and aimed at Ozai's head as he looked at Kalo with something Kalo had never seen on Ozai Sozen's face before fear.

Kalo was then about to kill the former Fire Lord when Aang yelled out, "Kalo stop! Just listen to me, your life has been about death, destruction and killing. So I ask you when does it end, when does the killing stop for good?"

Kalo suddenly and quickly fired a green fireball at Ozai who smirked turned to fire then turned back into his whole self again and it was then he noticed it, a dagger sticking right in his chest, gone right through his heart. Kalo then said, "Tomorrow, is when the killing stops Avatar."

Kalo then walked off to check with the rest of his men to see if their mission was a success while Aang looked at Ozai's dead body in shock at what Kalo had just done he murdered a defenceless man in cold blood for no reason at all.

Authors notes well that's chapter 21 completed read and review and have a look at the fics written by these writers Appa Appa Away, Half Jaw, Kitsune Of Fate, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, Gondshu Du and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x as they are some of the best writers on the site in my opinion.


	22. Chapter 22

The Bond of Honor

Chapter 22 Epilogue

Authors I don't own Avatar just my OC's and I want to thank my Beta Half Jaw for helping me write this fic.

The Dragons Lair

General Zaa stood next to the speaker and began his speech while Kalo and other army officers watched on Zaa said, "No less than an hour ago, Fire Lord Ozai Sozen committed suicide and thus abandoned all those who had pledged allegiance to him, loyal soldiers you obeyed the Fire Lord's orders and were prepared to continue fighting on despite the fact you were running out of supplies and further fighting was futile. I order an immediate ceasefire; every hour of fighting will only prolong the suffering of the Fire Nation people and of our own wounded comrades. In agreement with the new Fire Nation government, I order all of you to cease fighting at once. Zaa former commanding officer of the Drano defence forces."

Zaa then stopped speaking and quietly said, "A glass of water please" before he collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Kalo then said to an officer under Zaa's command "Send that order out to all soldiers under Ozai's command, the Fire Nation civil war is now and truly over."

The soldier nodded and left to carry out his new orders as other soldiers carried Zaa's body out of the room.

A few weeks Fire Nation prison

Former president of the Fire Nation Peoples Court Wa Zhung sat in his cell and looked at the solid grey wall as the door opened and two soldiers put a tray of food down on the table along with a paper.

As the left, the room Wa walked over read what the paper said with bad news for him.

**These People are traitors to the Fire Nation**

**General Amin Zaa**

**Admiral Vai Hug**

**General Li Kiji**

**Admiral Sai Taui**

**Chief of security and Ember Guard leader Lang Fasu**

**All Ember Guards**

**All Dai Li**

**And President of the Fire Nation People's Court Wa Zhung**

Wa then stopped reading the list when the door opened again and Wa was shocked when High General Kalo Tzhang entered the cell and sat on the chair before he said to the former judge, "I take it you've read the list Wa, listen the new Fire Nation government is prepared to give you a full pardon and a lot on money in exchange for your cooperation with a few delicate matters."

Wa looked at Kalo for the first time and said, "What delicate matters do you mean Kalo?" Kalo smiled and said, "The rest of Ozai's inner circle, we have them imprisoned here as well and they will die soon enough. Now the offer is a pardon and a lot of money, if you agree to preside over some special trials to get rid of those who killed Ozai Sozen in the Ember Guard coup attempt. If you don't help us, you'll be on trial in your very own court. Now Wa what do you say?".

Wa was silent as he considered his options and then said, "I'll do it Kalo," and the High General smiled as he led the judge out of the room to get him ready for the trials in the coming days.

A few days later Fire Nation Peoples Court

Wa looked on as the police brought in the accused former Ember Guard leader and Chief of Security Lang himself Wa then yelled out, "What you did to Fire Lord Ozai Sozen is an outrage that never been done before anywhere in the history of the world!, an assaination attempt on a leader of a great nation!!. And I'm disgusted at how you and several other generals and admirals declared you could do things better than he who was the lord and leader of us all!!!. Do you confess to having said and those despicable acts of treason against the Fire Nation?".

Lang looked at Wa for a few seconds before he replied, "Yes, I do confess to these crimes, I did and I deserve punishment for my crimes".

Wa suddenly yelled out, "You do deserve punishment for your treason Lang!, just like the others who helped you in your coup attempt!. And I made my decision. The People's Court sentences you to death by hanging. Take him away!!".

A few hours later and all the trials were over and all accused were given the same sentence guilty, but the punishment varied from death, to at least 70 years in prison.

Wa then went into his office just near the courtroom where he saw Kono with a bottle of wine in his hands and Kono said, "I propose a toast Wa to justice being severed". However when Wa drank the wine he felt a sudden pain go through his entire body and fell to the ground seconds later twitching in agony and Kono said quietly, "It's amazing what poison can do isn't it Wa".

Kono then left the room as Wa lay on the ground dying from the poison drink and with his death; all of Fire Lord Ozai's inner circle were dead or imprisoned for the rest of their lives with no hope of ever being free to cause war or destruction ever again.

A few months later

After the trials and consolation of power by the Red Flame Organisation was complete with the last people on their wanted list killed or in prison, the Fire Nation Noble Court and Council were then made more important parts of the government with both groups having elected members and power to make laws that could become only full law with the Fire Lord and his cabinet's approval.

And as well as that massive changes were made to everyday life in the Fire Nation, schools got rid of the oath to the Fire Lord and instead of learning propaganda they now learned, actual Fire Nation history, music, culture and religion.

While the army got a new oath to the county instead of an oath to their leader and after the civil war ended with Ozai's death, Zuko had immediately ordered the pulling out of all soldiers from Earth Kingdom cities except for five colonies which they had gotten very early on in the war and those people were in the minds of the Fire Nation, their people.

As for Avatar Aang after Kalo murdered Ozai he had left the Fire Nation as per the Red Flames punishment a lifelong ban from entering the Fire Nation unless for peace talks or diplomatic visits under pain of death. He had gone to the air temples apparently trying to find any signs that any other Air Nomads survived the attacks or any sign of where any possible hiding places they could have gone were so far he wasn't having any success at all.

After the changes were made to the Fire Nation everyday life the government decided it was time to hold a peace conference to discuss the war's aftermath and what price the Fire Nation would have to pay to answer for what they did.

The conference was held in Omashu and it lasted for three weeks and The Water Tribes had agreed to accept the Fire Nation's offer of help to rebuild what they destroyed especially in the Southern Tribe and send supplies to those who needed it most, and in return the Water Tribes agreed to accept the Fire Nation's offer of surrender with no occupation of Fire Nation territory.

However the Earth Kingdom were insistent that the Fire Nation surrender to them unconditionally, all colonies set up by the Fire Nation be returned to the Earth Kingdom as soon as possible and that the Fire Nation be occupied by the Earth Kingdom Army for at least 100 years as well as their government be dissolved and the Fire Lord position be got rid of forever.

The Fire Nations response was swift they flat out refused to return all the colonies as the majority of people there both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation wanted to remain with the Fire Nation and did not wish to be ruled by a government from Ba Sing Se. And as for the proposed occupation of the Fire Nation by the Earth Kingdom army, High General Kalo Tzhang had made it clear to the Earth Kingdom that if even a single Earth Kingdom navy ship tried to force its way to the Fire Nation mainland he would have it destroyed in an instant. And as for the proposed removal of the Fire Nation government and Fire Lord position, the Earth Kingdom was told that it wouldn't happen in a million years.

In the end, it was agreed by all sides that the Fire Nation would pay reparations for what they did and that army number would cut down by a tenth at least. And that the Fire Nation would be allowed keep four colonies on the Earth Kingdoms western coast and that a neutral zone would be created from Omashu to Gaoling and that entry by either the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation army would be an act or war.

As for the Air Nomads, the Fire Nation pledged to build memorial sites all over their country so no would ever forget the air benders and the other nations pledged to do the same in their countries.

After the conference, High General Kalo Tzhang soon married the love of his life June Sato in a small private wedding with the only guests being close friends and family.

Azula led the rebuilding efforts of the Fire Nation army in the Earth Kingdom, slowly but surely, Azula was earning forgiveness for her past crimes against the world in service to Ozai.

Zuko continued to lead the Fire Nation through the horrors of the war and the civil war to a new age of peace with the help of Iroh, Ursa and Katara. And 10 years after the civil war Zuko married Katara in a big wedding but Aang refused to attend.

16 years later Fire Nation

A young girl no older than 4 or 5 sat in her bed and listened intently as her father told her a bedtime story one that she loved hearing The Hunter and The Soldier.

The father finished the story by saying "The soldier and the hunter, soon defeated the evil dragon and saved the town from his evil forever".

The father then stood up to leave when the girl said, "Then what happened daddy?" The father smiled and said "The soldier and hunter soon got married and lived happily ever after, now go to sleep I love you very much".

The girl then said, "I love you too daddy," and fell asleep seconds later. The father left the bedroom and entered the kitchen when he saw his wife making a cup of tea and he said, "Mind making another cup while you're at it my love?"

She then gave him a second cup already made and the father said, "Thanks June." She nodded and kissed Kalo on the lips and suddenly broke the kiss when she saw their son in the hallway looking at his father curiously.

Kalo then said, "Son what is it, what's wrong?" Saui only replied "Today in school, we learned about the Fire Nation coup by the army against Ozai Sozen. And the civil war as well. I need to know dad, did you really kill Ozai in cold blood?"

Kalo was silent for a few minutes as he considered what to tell his son a lie, or the truth. Kalo then said, "Yes son I did kill Ozai Sozen in cold blood. I did it because it was the only way to make sure the civil war and the war would end once and for all, Ozai was too dangerous to be left alive in prison, he would have escaped and took over the Fire Nation again. So I hope you can understand why I killed him."

Saui nodded and hugged Kalo and said, "I don't care if you are a killer dad, that was in the past you're my father and I love you." Kalo hugged his son back and said, "I love you as well Saui, you, your sister and your mother. I love you all so much."

June then kissed Kalo on the lips and said, "And I love you Kalo with every fiber of my being".

Kalo only smiled as the moon appeared over the city of Malhalla and for a split second Kalo swore he saw a young woman smile at him, for reason unknown to him.

Western Earth Kingdom

A man ran through the forests as he saw his pursuers gaining on him with every passing second. Then he saw one of his pursuers ahead of him and the man knew he had no chance of escape and his blood curdling screams were heard all across the forest as the wolves devoured him.

Authors notes well that is the end of The Bond of Honor I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I want to thank all my reviewers for their comments of praise for this fanfic and the ideas I had for the plot.

Now I have some bad news for all of you this is the last feature length Avatar fic I'll be writing for awhile as I'm going to be working on my Star Wars story arc The Plague Ship and I really hope you all read it cause if you liked my original ideas in this fic, then you will like The Plague Ship Saga. But I will let you know this a sequel to this fic is being planned and I'll begin working on it as soon as I finish the Plague Ship Saga.


End file.
